Not What It Seems
by theadventuresofmimiandandi
Summary: There's an evil force coming to Beacon Hills and no one knows if they can stop it. Vampires, Werewolves, Witches and Hunters all walk the halls of Beacon Hills High by day but by night it's a different story. Still the same supernatural elements from each show.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This story will be written by 2 people, Andi and Mimi. We are both fans of the Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf and thought it would be fun to write a story with characters from both shows. The characters are the same with some exceptions. Derek and Damon are considered seniors in the story but are both still a werewolf and vampire. Stefan is a vampire at this stage as well. The rest of the characters are still human at the moment. Also there are two OCs Aria and Olivia :) We will mix the two tv series storylines with ideas of our own. One of our ideas is that there will be many different love triangles going at the same time between the teen wolf and vampire diary characters :)**

**Also it's rated T just to be safe, I'm quite srue the story will stay manly K+**

**Teen Wolf Characters: Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Derek, Allison, Kira, Aiden, Ethan, Isaac**

**Vampire Diaries Characters: Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Tyler, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie**

**I hope I remembered everyone :p We will include all characters throughout the story :)**

****Please let us know if any character becomes to OOC and leave your comments to let us know if we should continue!** **

**Enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another school year was about to begin. I walked through the doors of Beacon Hills High while sipping my coffee and walked towards my new locker. As I opened it the hinges screeched in a high pitched sound. I shook my head, they really needed to get new lockers. Normally I am never an extremely early person but it was the first day back so I decided to be organised. This year I was a junior and I made myself a promise to at least try and improve on my habits. Of course to see whether they would actually improve was another thing. I looked across the hall and noticed an all too energetic Caroline Forbes. Seriously, I had no clue where her energy came from but she always had an unlimited source of it.

"I'm telling you guys, this is going to be our year!" she said to her two best friends Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennet. Bonnie tried her best to smile encouragingly but when she looked at Elena her smile faded a bit. Elena smiled with them but I could tell she was putting up a front and honestly I didn't blame her. She had lost her parents and everyone knew. The only worse thing was everyone around you pitying you. They mean the best but the different way in which you get treated just makes things worse and makes it even harder to move on.

All of a sudden, I felt someone knock me. I was about to shout at the person until I saw who it was.

"Sorry," Jeremy Gilbert barely told me as he carried on walking. If anyone else did that I would have probably said something but knowing he had just lost his parents, I didn't say anything.

"Scott I'm serious ok? I swear I heard my dad say it was a dead body!" I heard Stiles my best friend say.

"Ok, fine, I believe you," Scott told him.

"No you don't, I can tell. Maybe Aria will actually care," Stiles said turning to face me.

"About dead bodies?" I asked him.

"Don't you find it strange?" he asked.

"No. Generally people die, no one lives forever," I told him.

"How do you really know that?" he challenged.

"Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Don't you guys get it?" he said turning to both Scott and I, "The body they found was in half!"

Scott looked at me and I could tell we both were actually wondering what was going on.

"Wait what do you mean?" Scott asked a bit confused.

"Only half of it was found," Stiles said excitedly.

"This is the stuff that excites you?" I asked him.

"Come on, it is strange," Stiles said to me as I looked at Scott.

"Yeah ok, it is weird but before you ask, there is no way I'm going wandering in the woods with you!" I said before he could ask.

"Oh come on? What is the worse that could happen?" he asked. I glared at him.

"How about my arm could end up fractured again?" I asked thinking back to a time when he convinced me to come with him and I ended up injured.

"I was asking hypothetically ok?" Stiles said as I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Scott, you know you find it strange," Stiles said knowing he was right.

"Fine, I'll go-," Scott said.

"Yes!" Stiles said excitedly.

"If Aria goes," he said looking at me.

"What?!" Both Stiles and I said while Scott looked smug.

"Scott," I said shocked he was dragging me into it.

"Please Aria, please Aria, please Aria," Stiles kept repeating over and over.

"No," I said.

"Please Aria, please Aria," he kept saying repeatedly knowing it would irritate me.

"Ugh! Ok fine! Just shut up ok?" I said eventually while I saw both the boys smile.

"Why am I even friends with you guys?" I said playfully.

"Cause you can't survive without us," Scott said arrogantly joking as I shook my head.

"Hey, look, it's Elena Gilbert," Scott said looking across the hall.

"Yeah, I wonder how she's doing," Stiles said.

"It can't be easy," I said.

"Yeah I mean-," Scott said stopping mid-sentence.

I instantly knew Allison Argent must have walked in the school and with Stiles facial expression it seems Lydia was with her too.

"Are you guys done gawking?" I asked chuckling while leaning against the locker.

"Why don't you actually try saying hi this year Scott?" I said from behind him as they walked by.

"You're right," he said, "This year I should-,"

"Lydia!" Stiles said loudly, "How have you been?"

Lydia gave him a confused look.

"Who are you?" she asked confused as she walked past.

"I'm Stiles but you're already walking away and you are not listening to a word I say," Stiles said disappointedly watching as she greeted Jackson.

"I don't get why you guys get so caught up over one girl," I said shaking my head.

"Oh and you're just Miss Perfect huh?" Stiles said. I smiled.

"Well you don't see me-," I said as I spun around and knocked someone.

"Sorry," I said bending down and picking up my books.

"It's ok," I heard a voice say. I froze. It wasn't just anyone, it was Stefan Salvatore. I have had a crush on him for longer that I can remember.

"Um, sorry, I, I don't, um," I said getting flustered and picking up my things.

"Really, it's no problem," he said giving me a charming smile. I barely managed to nod at him as I stood up.

"Oh, you dropped this too," he said handing me a book.

I tried to say thanks but nothing came out and I just watched as he walked off.

"Oh my god, look at me, I'm a helpless fool," Stiles mocked me in a high pitched voice.

"I was not that bad," I said defensively but I just saw Scott laughing.

"You were baaaaaaad," Scott said as he carried on laughing.

"Why do we choose the people we can't have?" I asked as we all looked at the people we longed for.

"You know why? Because life sucks, that's why," Stiles said simply.

"Yeah it does for losers doesn't it?" Tyler Lockwood said. He was such a jerk and none of us could stand him.

"Tyler just leave it," Matt Honeycutt his best friend said. Honestly I didn't get how they were best friends, they were basically opposites.

"Sucks when you're nothing huh?" Tyler said arrogantly to us and ignoring Matt.

"Or, when you have nothing," Tyler said looking at Allison, Lydia, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.

"Wow, sounds like you're speaking from sexual experience," I said before I could stop myself. I could hear everyone gasping. I would have never said something like that before but I told myself new year, new person. Stiles and Scott burst out laughing.

"What did you say?" Tyler asked me but just then Derek Hale walked in the school. All the girls simply froze and stared at him. Tyler looked at him, then at me and just walked away.

"And it sucks more, ladies and gentleman, here comes Derek Hale. The male who shows us males what we lack," Stiles said as I laughed.

"I don't know, I don't get the hype," I said looking at Derek. Sure he was good looking and he had that whole bad boy persona going on but to me it just seemed like there wasn't much of a personality there. Or at least I hadn't seen much of it.

There was tons of "Hi Derek"s everywhere.

"Ok let's head to class," I told them trying my best to leave in time before-

"Aria," Derek said from behind and I could feel every pair of eyes on me including Scott and Stiles. I squeezed my eyes shut and cringed inwardly while Derek walked in front of me.

"Nice seeing you again," he said with a smile while leaning against the locker.

"Yeah," I said simply nodding to him and I just knew I was now hated by most girls if not every girl in the school.

"See you around," he said to me with a smile and then he carried on walking.

"What the hell was that?!" Stiles asked his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked him innocently pretending nothing had just happened.

"How the hell does Derek Hale know your name?" Scott said protectively.

"Relax, it's really not that big a deal," I said shrugging it off.

"Really then why is everyone staring at you?" Stiles asked and he was right, everyone was.

"What?" I asked everyone and they went back to doing whatever they were doing.

"You owe us an explanation!" Stiles said as I began to run off and ended up bumping into someone else.

"Sorry," I said catching my books just in time.

"Its fine," I heard a voice say. It was Issac Lahey, one of the many loners of the school. I gave him a small smile and carried on walking fast.

"Hey! You owe me an explanation!" Stiles said chasing me from behind. I quickly sat down and hoped someone would sit next to me before Stiles did so I didn't have to talk to him. It turned out someone else did and it was Tyler. I groaned.

This class was going to suck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Good? Bad? Average? Let us know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: hey guys, so we were lucky enough to have some time off and get this chapter done :) Let us know your thoughts :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat there praying Tyler wouldn't notice me.

"Oh look who happens to be next to me?" he said as I rolled my eyes. I turned to look at him but saw him looking at the desk next to him. It was Caroline Forbes. She simply ignored him or more likely didn't even notice him talking to her.

"Aria!" I heard Stiles shouting across the room. People looked at him wondering why he was shouting like a crazy person. I could see he was aiming to sit in the seat in front of me but before he could sit down someone else took it. It wasn't just anyone else, it was Stefan Salvatore. I gave Stiles a smirk but he passed me and sat a few seats back.

"I will get an answer," I heard him say to me as he passed.

"No you won't," I whispered smugly.

"What?" Stefan turned around and asked me.

"Um," I said unaware of why he was speaking to me. I barely spoke, it was impossible that he could have heard that.

"Did you not say anything?" he asked me. I simply shook my head and gave him a small smile. He just nodded and faced the front. That was until Elena Gilbert walked through the door with Bonnie. Immediately I noticed how Stefan took note of her and as luck would have it she sat right next to him.

_Perfect._

"Quiet down class," Mr Tanner said as everyone started to settle. Across the room I noticed Allison sitting behind Scott. I noticed her fumble for a bit but then saw Scott offer her a pen. She gave him a smile. Well hopefully he'll finally be able to talk to her this year.

I saw Stiles give him a thumbs up.

"Ok let's begin," the teacher said and immediately I zoned out for a while. I looked out the window wondering what this school year had in store for us. Probably nothing out of the ordinary, well except that Stiles had just told me about the dead body they found in the woods. On top of that my father did seem tenser these days, making me train even harder. I didn't even know what I was training for, he refused to tell me. All I knew is that it is what our family does and that he said "I should be ready for anything dangerous."

I sighed and looked in front of me to notice Stefan and Elena staring at each other. I knew Elena had been through a lot but I couldn't help but feel my stomach drop at the way Stefan looked at her.

All of a sudden I felt something hit my head. Immediately I whipped my head to Tyler expecting him to have thrown it but he was just slouching in his chair. Anything vaguely academic must really exhaust his brain. I felt something hit my head again and turned around to see Stiles throwing things at me.

"What?!" I whispered loudly. He was going to get me in trouble again, I just knew it.

He whispered back but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"What?" I asked again a bit louder this time.

"Shut up," Tyler said to annoy me.

"You shut up," I told him.

"Is there something going on Miss Lovac?" Mr Tanner asked me with narrow eyes as I turned my head to face him.

"No, Mr Tanner," I said trying my best to hide my irritation

"Please leave your socialising to after class," he said. Ugh, like I would ever socialise with Tyler Lockwood.

Once again I felt Stiles throwing stuff at me.

"Stop!" I whispered loudly.

"I think he's trying to tell you something," Bonnie whispered to me as if I didn't know.

"I know but I can't hear what he's saying," I told her.

"Once again it seems Miss Lovac is interrupting the class," Mr Tanner said. What bad luck I had. I could see Scott laughing at me amused.

"I'm sorry Mr. Tanner," I said wanting to smack Stiles.

Finally it seemed Stiles had stopped. _Smack._

Or not.

"Stop it!" I hissed at him a bit too loudly.

"Miss Lovac!" Mr Tanner shouted and I cringed a little bit. I noticed the entire class stare at me including Stefan.

He walked over to my desk.

"Since you seem to be bored in my class you should be able to tell me the exact date World War 2 ended," he said wanting to embarrass me.

"Depends what you mean," I said honestly and I saw him look at me surprised. I could feel the class was in shock.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Well some will argue it ended on the 7 May 1945 but technically Japan only surrendered in September. If you want to regard the treaty that was only signed in 1952, so it can be argued the official end was actually only on 28 April 1952," I said confidently. I could see the entire class was in shock. I managed to sneak a quick glance at Stefan who had an amused smile on his face.

Mr Tanner looked at me annoyed that I knew the answer but more so that I had expanded on it.

"Detention!" he said.

"What?" I asked him confused, "But I got the answer right!"

"Yeah but you still disturbed the class. Mister Stilinski, make sure to join her," he said walking back to his desk.

"Wow, nice," Tyler said sarcastically next to me.

"Yeah, nice," Stefan told me honestly with a smile and I felt much better all of a sudden. Soon enough class ended and everyone filtered out of the room.

"You idiot!" I said hitting Stiles.

"What!?" Stiles asked innocently as Scott laughed.

"How did you know that anyway?" Scott asked me.

"I study. I do plan to actually leave Beacon Hills you know," I said, "But with this idiot," I said looking at Stiles, "Who knows?"

"I'm sorry, ok?" Stiles said but I glared at him, "I just wanted to know how you know Derek Hale."

"Oh yeah, how do you know the guy?" Scott asked clearly wanting to know.

"It's not that big of a deal," I said.

"Yes it is! How is it you, out of all people, know him? I mean no offense but seriously, Derek Hale?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah? What about me?" we all jumped hearing Derek say that.

"Um," Stiles said.

"Nothing," Scott said. Derek looked at them amused.

"Aria?" Derek asked me.

"Um, I-," I said but Stiles cut in.

"How do you know Aria," he burst out not able to hold it in. Typical Stiles. Derek gave a shrewd smile.

"I met her somewhere," he said to Stiles, "Right?" he said staring at me. I saw Scott look at me shocked.

"Where?" Scott said wanting an answer.

"The forest," he said nonchalantly and then he walked off.

"In the forest? What is this? Twilight?" Stiles said.

"It's not a big deal. I was with my dad and Derek happened to be there. My dad greeted Derek and so did I," I said and they both gave me a look.

"Yeah right, if that was true you would have told us that, "Scott said.

"Agreed," Stiles said. Technically it wasn't a lie. That was how it happened except my dad and I might have been practising how to hunt and I almost killed him unintentionally. That would really make my year, killing the hottest human of the school, I'd be killed in a second.

"That's the story," I said adamantly.

"Not the full one," Scott said convinced.

"We're going to figure it out eventually so you might as well tell us now," Stiles said but I couldn't because then I had to explain to them why I was in the forest and that would mean explaining to them that I happened to be a hunter or at least becoming one. That was something I couldn't tell them no matter how much I wanted to.

"You're going down Lockwood," we heard Jackson say across the hall.

"Bring it Whittemore, let's really see who'll be captain this year," Tyler said back with Matt backing him.

"We all know I'm the better player," Jackson said arrogantly.

"You wish," Matt told him.

"You guys trying out for the team right?" I asked Scott and Stiles.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"This year is going to be our year remember?" Stiles said confidently.

"Well I have faith in you guys," I said, "That you hopefully won't be as bad as last year."

They both looked at me unappreciatively.

"Thanks," Scott said sarcastically, "But faith is not going to get me alongside those guys," Scott said and I knew he was worried.

"How about we have a practise session later?" I said.

"Yes! We need all the practise we can get. Actually, honestly I don't even know if we practised our entire life if that would be enough," Stiles said sighing and he was kind of right.

"Can't you just pretend to be me?" Scott asked me.

"Yeah, actually that's a better idea, I bet you would kick their butt," Stiles said a little too loud looking at them.

"What the heck you looking at?" Jackson screamed across the hall at us.

"Your ugly face!" Stiles shouted confidently but then started freaking out when he noticed Jackson walking towards him.

"Crap, I really didn't think that through," Stiles said as we watched Jackson walk towards us.

"Yeah well done genius," Scott said sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Jackson asked flanked by Danny and Lydia.

"He gave his opinion," I said simply, while purposely standing in front of Stiles.

"Yeah," Scott said.

"You really think you run the school?" Damon Salvatore said mocking Jackson while walking by.

"Please, we all know I'm going to be captain this year," Damon said confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Jackson said getting worked up while Damon smirked at him.

"Let's get to class," Lydia said trying to calm Jackson down.

"See you on the field Salvatore," Jackson said to Damon. We watched as he left reluctantly.

Damon simply smiled and then carried on to talk to his younger brother.

"Do I really have Damon Salvatore to thank?" Stiles asked not believing his luck.

"Apparently," Scott said just as confused.

Just then all the girls began to gasp. We all looked to see who entered.

"Who are they?" Scott asked. We watched as two identical twins walked in like they owned the school with motorbike helmets.

"Doesn't the school have enough stuck up people? Like seriously where do these people come from?" Stiles asked.

"Who knows," I said watching as the twins walked past.

Clearly this year was going to be interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**so what do you guys think? let us know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the other new character that is in the story and it is from her view :) **

**Enjoy and let us know what you think :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Olivia's POV**.

For what seemed like an eternity, the first period of the school year was over. Since none of my friends were with me in AP Biology, we met after class by the lockers.

"How was your first class?" I asked Kira as she came closer to stand by my locker.

"A parade of numbers, letters and formulas, you know the usual, well not the usual because it's new work but otherwise the usual," Kira answered like it wasn't a big deal_. God I hate calculus or anything related to math to be honest._

"Just thinking of it gives me chills," I made a shiver gesture. _Numbers and I really don't mix. _

"And yours? How was class? Was it interesting? Boring? Fun?" Kira asked me as she fixed the hem of her skirt.

"It was awesome!" I said cheerfully. I was going to keep on talking when Stefan arrived.

"Would you please just keep quiet?" A rude Tyler said as he walked by.

"Not our problem you're so dumb, like seriously is your IQ even two digits?" I said softly.

"What did you say?" Tyler said stopping and turning to look at us.

"Hey," Stefan greeted us with a simple nod at Tyler as he went to stand in front of his locker that were two away from mine. Tyler looked at Stefan and walked away irritated.

"So how was your class?" Kira asked him immediately.

"Interesting," He said with an entertained expression, "The first class of the school year and already two people sent to detention."

"Detention? What can you do on the first day to get detention?" I asked shocked how someone could manage that. _Actually wait…_

"Let me guess, was Tyler the one with detention?" I asked

"Interrupt the class three times in a row and then show him up when you answer his question," Stefan said with an amused smile "And no it wasn't him."

"Oh," Kira and I reacted.

"So who was it?" Kira asked.

"Let me guess, basically some guy acted like you, just opening their mouth and spreading all their knowledge," I said knowing how Stefan always knew his work so meticulously.

Stefan smiled.

"Actually it was some _girl_," he said.

"What? Who?" Kira asked.

"This girl, what's her name again?" he said thinking for a bit, "Oh, Aria."

"Wait, she's the one who is friends with Scott, right?" Kira asked smiling.

"And Stiles too," I added.

"Actually she and Stiles are the ones opening the detention season this year," Stefan said.

"You know who should be in detention? Like all day long? Jackson and Tyler, I hate those two" I said while crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"Tyler is a jerk," Kira stated.

"What did he say to you guys this time?" Stefan asked protectively.

"Nothing, except that they both have that I-want-to-rule-the-school obsession and it's annoying to hear them fighting over everything every day," I said.

"Actually they were doing exactly that about a minute ago," Stefan said.

"Let me guess, lacrosse?" said Kira.

"Yes and of course Damon had to be in the middle of-" Stefan was cut mid-sentence.

"You were talking about me, brother?" Damon asked Stefan as he approached us.

"Hi Olive" He said to me. "Kira" Damon said with a single look at Kira.

"It's Olivia," I said sternly. Only my friends call me Olive and he was definitely not one of them. I never understood how Stefan and him were related, they were so different.

"Well, Olivia," Damon said stretching my name.

"Don't you have classes to attend? Like right now?" Kira asked him.

"Jeez, why the hostility?" Damon asked.

"Not sure I approve who your friends are," Damon said looking at Stefan. Stefan was so used to this that he simply gave Damon an amused look.

"You are going to play for the lacrosse team you know," Damon said. Stefan shook his head.

"You know the spotlight is not for me," he said to Damon.

"I need my brother to help me look good, plus there will be cheerleaders. Who knows who will be in that squad?" Damon said shrewdly, "Can't wait to see you at practice later."

He walked away without saying another word.

"Damon has a crush on you Olive," Kira said pronouncing OIive in the same way Damon said.

"Yeah and you are dating Derek Hale," I said sarcastically.

"He does, why would he even care to stop by if it wasn't for that?" Kira said.

"Um to threaten his brother?" I said as if it was obvious, "You know, Stefan? Stefan please back me up on this. Stefan?" I stopped talking when I realized why he suddenly went quiet.

"Elena," I said as if it was obvious.

"So you both will be at cheerleading practice right?" Caroline said to Elena and Bonnie.

"Yeah," Bonnie said.

"Elena?" Caroline said, "You can't say no."

"Fine," Elena said with a small smile.

"Practice is the same time as trials tomorrow," Caroline said cheerfully.

"Why do I think you planned that time perfectly?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Caroline said but it was clear she planned it purposely to see the boys at trial.

"Wow you really like her. Like you become quiet and just can't speak and stare at her looking spaced," Kira said to Stefan as we started walking towards our next class together.

"Wha- what?" Stefan asked looking a bit lost.

"Classes? School? Future?" I began, "Girlfriends? Girlfriends with brown hair and brown eyes?"

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"Oh Elena please marry me," I mocked him. He rolled his eyes.

"I have a plan Stefan, how about you just talk to her huh? Like maybe she'll actually really like you," Kira said as if it was a genius idea.

"That is a brilliant idea Kira, I wonder why Stefan didn't think of that himself," I said to Stefan. Stefan just gave a small smile.

"Come on, we have English now," Stefan said and we all resumed our walk to the English class.

When we entered the classroom, almost every seat was taken so we had to sit separately. I saw a spot by the window towards the end of the room. I was about to put my things on the table when someone walked past me a little too close and threw me off balance so I had to put my hands on the table to keep myself from falling.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it," Isaac Lahey stood by me telling me he was sorry.

"Yeah, don't worry," I smiled at him and he took the seat behind me.

On the opposite side of the room were Tyler and Matt, followed by the Powerpuff Girls, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. I saw Scott, Stiles and Aria sitting behind each other.

"I still can't believe I got detention! What am I supposed to tell my mom?" Aria asked.

"Tell her it was Stiles," Scott said honestly.

"Yeah, I guess she'd understand if I said that," Aria said.

"What? Are you guys serious?" Stiles asked them and they both gave him a look.

In the next row were Jackson, Lydia and Allison.

Wait, who are those guys? They are definitely twins.

"Stefan," I called.

"What?" he said instantly, hearing me somehow.

I nodded my head towards the new students. He followed my eyes and simply shrugged. There was something off about them, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

This class was just full of all the interesting people.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello there! This is chapter 4, we hope you enjoy ;)**

**Lots of love **

**M&amp;A**

**Aria's POV**

"Settle down class," our teacher said, "I would like to introduce you to two new students," he said pointing to the twins.

"They are-," the teacher said then looked at them, "What are your names?"

"Aiden," the one said cockily.

"Ethan," the other said as cockily.

"I want one," I heard Lydia say while Allison gave a small laugh.

"We can totally split them," Lydia said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well take your seats," the teacher said as they took the empty seats left. One was on the other side of the class and the other was next to me.

I watched at Aiden sat down next to me. He placed his helmet on the desk and leaned back in his seat. I watched him look at me flirtatiously. I watched Scott look at him uneasy.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face the front, _Great another one of these, well two, just what this school needed. It's not like we have Tyler or Jackson or Damon or Derek._

Lydia was on the other side of him smiling. _Or tons of girls like Lydia.__  
_

"Ok so since today is the first day, I thought we would try practicing your impromptu skills," the teacher said as the class groaned a bit. "In this bowl there are different topics. When you come up, you take one out of the bowl and then talk about it for two minutes ok?"

"So who wants to start?" the teacher asked. Everyone looked at each other, clearly no one wanted to go.

"I'll have to choose randomly, if no one comes up," the teacher said hoping that would spur someone to go but everyone stayed seated.

"Alright, new kid," he said looking at Aiden, "You, come up."

Aiden stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Pick a topic," the teacher said as Aiden reached into the bowl. He read the topic and smirked.

"Power," he said out loud.

"Power is something that everyone wants, am I right?" he began saying and then staring at Scott. "Once you have it, you don't want to let it go. You feel that you can't live without it but more importantly if you can't have it, then no one else can," he said decisively.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one that finds this guy to be a bit of a nut job," I heard Stiles whisper. He had a point. What was a bit stranger was not what he said but that he spoke like he knew that from experience.

"Power, the thing that everyone craves and yet most people won't experience it, or rather will not experience the real extent of it."

"Seriously who is this guy?" Scott whispered to me.

"I know right?" Caroline said to him and we both looked at her shocked.

"He actually seems like he knows what he's talking about," she said and Scott and I both looked at each other.

"Why do you assume I know everything?" I asked him.

"Because generally you seem too," Scott said as I gave him a smile.

"Thank you for that, Aaron-," the teacher said.

"It's Aiden," Aiden said offended the teacher got his name wrong.

"Aiden," the teacher corrected, "Thank you for that. May I ask if you speak from experience?" the teacher challenged.

"Yeah, I do," Aiden said arrogantly.

"Doosh," I heard Stiles cough and Scott and I started laughing.

"Mr. McCall since you love to laugh, would you like to come up?" the teacher asked a bit annoyed at us.

Scott looked at Stiles and slowly stood up.

"Knock 'em dead," Stiles said with a smile.

Scott moved his hand in the bowl and took a piece of paper out.

"Loyalty," he said and then looked at the class.

"You can start Mr. McCall," the teacher said.

"Oh," Scott said and I couldn't help but smile at how sometimes Scott didn't have a clue of what was happening.

"Loyalty. It's something that needs to be earned. Some people, you just know it's there," he said looking at us, "But others, you never expect it," he said looking at Tyler, Jackson and the twins. "It's something that's hard to find but once you do, you treasure it. It's something that the people you trust will always provide you with. It's-,"

"Something?" the teacher said, "McCall you need to start a sentence with something else."

Scott looked down at his feet and then at Allison.

"I'm hoping some people will learn to find me loyal," he said, "And actually know I exist and-,"

"Ok, Mister McCall please go sit down," the teacher said as Scott walked to his desk.

"What was that?" I asked him but I saw him looking at Allison and the way she was looking at him, clearly it was worth it.

"Hmm, how about you Mr. Salvatore?" the teacher said and instantly I looked to see Stefan rise from his chair and walk to the front. He reached into the bowl and chose a topic.

"Blood," he said a bit too seriously. He looked at the class.

"Blood. The vital liquid that keeps all of our bodies alive. It is red in color but can change depending on the environment. It tends to have a salt like taste. The human body contains 5.6 liters of blood and a human can lose about 2 liters before it is lethal. There are different blood types in people and according to some that can affect what it tastes like or the texture of it or the color of it. Personally, I don't there is a difference, blood is blood and we all need it to survive." he said.

I was in absolute shock in what he said and the rest of the class seemed to be too but somehow Stefan still managed to sound so smooth. Yet still there was something strange about the way he spoke about it, like he knew a lot about it but wish he didn't. Maybe he was just squirmish about it

"Um, thank you for that Mr. Salvatore," the teacher said shaking his head as Stefan walked back to his seat. I watched as he sat down and saw Kira and Olivia telling him he was fine.

"You staring at something Miss Lovac?" the teacher said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Um, what?!" I said quickly snapping my head back to face the teacher. He had an amused but nasty look on his face. I then noticed everyone was well aware that I had been staring for who knows how long at Stefan.

_Can I die please?_

"Will you please come up to the front?" he asked as I stood up and started walking to the front.

I reached in the bowl and swirled the topics around for a bit and finally took one. I opened it up to read the topic.

_Supernatural. Great._

I glanced at the class but fought the urge to not look at Stefan even though I really wanted to see his reaction.

"Supernatural," I said clearly and instantly I felt the twins and Stefan look at me.

"In this world, there are a lot of things that we cannot explain. Murders. Sacrifices. Illnesses. Healing. Extreme Strength. Things that don't add up," I said.

I noticed the twins and Stefan looking at me a bit too intently, almost a bit worried but that didn't make any sense.

"The thing is although we like to believe we live in a world where we know everything, the bottom line is that we don't. Things happen and unless you actually believe other things exists it will never make sense to you. There are certain creatures in this world, who might look like us on the outside but are extremely different on the inside," I carried on saying.

Did the twins and Stefan just tense up a bit? But why would they? I could feel their eyes staring on me.

"My father has always been a strong believer in things supernatural and he would tell me all these stories since I've been a little girl," I said, "So maybe I believe them to be true because I've been told about these things for such a long time but the fact is I still believe in it. I believe it exists. And if you don't believe me then ask Sam and Dean Wincester who have been hunting these things down for about 9 seasons now," I said quickly putting a humorous spin on things.

"Ok, that's enough Miss Lovac," the teacher said, "You can go sit down."

As I walked to my seat I could feel three pairs of eyes on me and I felt Aiden staring me down.

"What?" I asked him.

"You know something," he said as I gave him a strange look.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"We'll find out soon," he said threateningly. _Did he know that my dad is training me to be a hunter? Crap did I sound really obvious in my speech?_

"Are you threatening her?" Scott asked protectively.

He looked at Scott and then at me and then faced the front while staying silent.

And we all knew what silent meant.

It meant yes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Reviews are always welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! We apologise for not updating in such a while but we've both been really busy at the moment with university. The good news is for me (mimi) things should slow down by next week which means more updates! So stay tuned :) Also Andi has been really busy so I wrote this chapter so if Olivia's POV seems a bit different in this chapter, well that's why :p I know this chapter is not crazy interesting but it will get better in the upcoming weeks :)**

**Enjoy!**

**ARIA POV**

As soon as the bell rang, I stood up and walked out of class. I could feel the eyes of the twins boring into the back of my skull. I didn't understand. They just got to the school and were already threatening me.

_Well you were a bit of an idiot._

I sighed, why did I take my marks so seriously?

"What the hell was that about?" Stiles said standing next to me.

"What do mean?" I said asking innocently.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"Let's get out of here," Scott said worriedly.

"Scott, we're only halfway through school," I said confused.

"Yeah well, away from," he paused, "You know who," he said.

"Voldermort?" I joked. "They can't really do anything to us," I said but honestly I had this feeling I was wrong. I didn't let it show though and the three of us headed towards our lockers.

"But seriously what was your speech about?" Scott asked me.

"My dad used to tell me stories as a kid," I said simply while swapping my books.

"You didn't sound relaxed you know," Stiles said.

"Why are you so concerned anyway?" I asked.

"How about because you are my friend?" Stiles asked and I could see Scott agreeing with him but I gave him look.

"Ok fine, the dead body in the woods," Stiles said seriously. I looked at him and Scott looked at him like they were on completely different pages.

"What?" Scott said looking at him.

"Well it's kind of an unsolved case at the moment and something supernatural would actually make sense," Stiles said not believing what he was saying.

"What? You think there are werewolves and vampires?" I asked him with a laugh.

"What about werewolves?" Derek's voice said out of nowhere making us jump.

"Dude, jeez!" Stiles said, "You don't go scaring people like that!" but slowly shrank as Derek glared at him.

"Well?" Derek said looking at me as if I owned him an answer.

"Nothing," I said.

"You mentioned them now," he said. _What was his problem?_

"Were you eavesdropping?" Scott asked confused and finding Derek a bit rude.

"What do you know about them?" Derek said pressingly.

"You know we don't like you just coming and butting into our conversations," Stiles said but I knew Derek was not going to leave until he got his answer.

"All I know is that they are a cross of a dog and human and honestly, not that good looking," I said lying to him. He gave us a smirk as if he knew something we didn't.

"See you around," he said walking away.

"What the hell is up with that guy?!" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott replied just as confused.

_Yeah what was up with him? _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You believe her?" Ethan asked his twin brother overhearing the conversation Aria was having with Derek.

"Not one bit. She's hiding something, and we need to figure out what it is," Aiden said determined.

"And you're such an idiot, I mean who gets detention on the first day?" they both heard Aria say.

"She has detention," Aiden said with a mischievous smile.

"That might be a good time to interrogate her," Ethan said, "What are we going to do?"

"Wait here," Aiden said with a smug smile.

"Aiden, wait," Ethan said holding is brother back.

"What do plan to do?" Ethan asked.

"Surely hitting someone will land me detention right?" Aiden said with a smile as Ethan shook his head.

"Fine," Ethan said knowing he wouldn't be able to change his brother's mind.

"I'll just hit the first person that comes along," Aiden said as he lined up his target.

BAM!

Aiden stood shocked looking at the person he punched.

"Stefan!" Kira said.

"Are you ok?" Olivia said.

_That's impossible, he didn't even fall to floor_ Aiden thought.

"What the hell?" Aiden said as he went to hit Stefan again but this time Stefan blocked him.

Aiden looked at him surprised and Stefan's face mirrored the same expression.

They both were holding each other off.

"Look, I don't know what's your problem but I don't really want to fight," Stefan said calmly.

_This guy, I need blood for detention. Hmm, how can I rile him up? _Aiden thought.

He looked at the concerned girls standing behind him and smiled.

"Which one of those are you screwing?" Aiden said arrogantly nodding in Olivia's and Kira's direction.

"None," Stefan said irritated but this guy was getting to him.

"Oh, good so you wouldn't mind if I screwed one of them? Or both?" Aiden said condescendingly.

BAM!

Stefan hit him squarely in the jaw.

"Stefan!" Kira shouted.

"Leave him!" Olivia shouted while people in the hall watched them.

Aiden gave Stefan a shrewd smile but Stefan was shocked. He hit him harder than he intended too and he barely seemed injured. _Who were these new students_ he thought.

"I'll have them screaming my name and begging for more," Aiden said devilishly and Stefan went to punch him again but Aiden prepared for it this time and hit Stefan in the nose.

The two of them had a little bit of blood on their faces and they would have carried on until Coach Finstock came into the hall.

"What the hell is going on with you two? Detention! Both of you!" he said and he walked away.

"Stefan, come one," Olivia said pulling him away.

Aiden gave a smile as he walked towards his brother, _detention was what I wanted. _

"I got detention," Aiden said proudly.

"Yeah I saw that, along with the whole school. Are you trying to make us outcasts?" Ethan said.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with my idea before I hit him," Aiden said.

"Yeah but you didn't have to hit the golden boy of the school," Ethan said annoyed at his brother.

"How the hell was I supposed to know that?" Aiden asked, "But Ethan-," he said.

"Yeah I know, I saw his strength. What the hell is he?" Ethan asks looking to see if Stefan was anywhere.

"I don't know," Aiden said wondering the same thing, "But he's not like us."

"And that's not all," Ethan said as Aiden looked at him for an elaboration.

"We have the same face," Ethan said as if it's obvious.

"I don't see how that's a problem," Aiden said, "This face clearly does well in the ladies department."

"Like I care about that. People are going to think _I_ hit that guy," Ethan said walking away annoyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OLIVIA POV**

"Stefan what was that about?" Kira asked.

"I don't know," Stefan said while looking down the hall.

"Why did you hit him anyway?" I asked him.

"Because he insulted you guys," he said and I couldn't help but smile at my best friend for sticking up for us.

"You do know he did that to get a rise out of you though right?" Kira asked.

"Well clearly it worked and now you have detention," I said.

"I know, but something about those twins," Stefan and I knew he was suspicious about them.

"What about them?" I asked.

"He was strong," Stefan said concerned.

"Well so were you," I told him not understanding what he was worried about.

"Yeah but like really strong," Stefan said.

"I still don't understand why that's an issue," Kira said, "Are you scared he'll punch you out again?" she said with a chuckle but Stefan still had a serious expression.

"Ooookay, how about we all head for lunch?" I suggested.

"Good idea," Kira said.

"Come on Stefan, let's go," I said.

"What happened brother?" we all heard Damon drawl.

"Ugh," I said.

"Hey Olive," Damon said with a wink.

"It's O-LIV-VI-A," I said to him through gritted teeth.

"How did you even know?" Kira asked Damon.

"News travels fast around these halls," Damon said.

"I don't know Damon, all I know is that they were strong, like _really_ strong," Stefan said and I swear I saw Damon actually look slightly concerned for the first time in his life.

"Well we'll deal with them," he said nonchalantly, "Actually _I'll _deal with them," he said with a smile.

"No," Stefan said grabbing his arm, "Not yet."

Damon gave Stefan a look.

"Damon," Stefan said sternly.

"Fine," Damon said as he rolled his eyes. "I leave them alone."

Stefan nodded.

"For now," he said as he walked away.

"So Oliiiiveee," Kira said to me dragging the name.

"Shut up," I told her as we all walked to the cafeteria.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews are welcome :) Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hey everyone! We apologise for the wait! We've both been a bit busy at university at the moment :p Anyway the next chapter should be up in a few days so look out for that :) **

**Enjoy!**

**ARIA POV**

Finally it was lunch time and I was starving.

"Wow, don't hold back, keep going," I heard Stiles say sarcastically.

"I'm hungry," I said defensively.

"Yeah but you don't have to eat everything in the cafeteria to prove it," he said while Scott laughed.

"Anyway what do you guys think about my theory?" Stiles asked us.

"Don't you think it's a bit far-fetched?" Scott said.

"I don't know, maybe, but it doesn't mean it's impossible," Stiles said and they both looked at me to see who I would side with.

"I don't know," I said, "It could be either," I said as we made our way to sit at a table. Luckily we found an empty one and sat down.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Stiles said sitting across from us.

"Who?" I asked as Stiles made a gesture with his eyebrows to tell me the person was behind me. I turned around and saw Derek staring us down again.

"Did something happen between you and him in the holidays?" Scott asked.

"What?" I said not believing what he thought, "No! Of course not," I said.

"Well he seems awfully interested in you," Stiles said.

"Yeah well, I don't know what's his deal," I said honestly.

"Maybe he's obsessed with you," Scott said logically.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him.

"He could be right you know, I mean stalkers do exist and with his whole demeanor I would not be surprised," Stiles said stuffing a roll into his mouth.

"Wait, why are the twins walking towards us?" Stiles said with his mouth full. I turned to see that Stiles was right. Aiden stared me right down with a smug smile on his face.

"Ugh, what the hell is his problem?" I said.

"I don't know but I don't like them," Scott said.

"Does anyone?" Stiles asked when all of a sudden Lydia bumped into him. More like she ran at the guy. I watched as Stiles jaw dropped.

"I'm so sorry I must have tripped," Lydia told Aiden flirtatiously.

"Didn't seem like it," Caroline snapped back walking towards them, "It's like you ran into him deliberately," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Well I didn't," Lydia snapped back.

"You can come sit with us if you like," Lydia said teasingly.

"Or you can come sit with us," Caroline said challengingly, "If you prefer girls who actually know how to walk."

"Actually, I was thinking of sitting with someone else-," I heard Aiden say.

"Oh, please, we're just over there," Lydia pointed to the table next to us and I saw him smile.

"That's perfect," he said with a smirk.

All of a sudden I heard someone next to me.

"Hi," and instantly I knew who it was. It was Stefan Salvatore. Sitting at my table. Right next to me. He stared at me with a charming smile.

"Uh, um," I said at a loss for words.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles said confused.

"Jeez Stefan, could you not wait for us?" Olivia said behind him annoyed but immediately her expression changed when she saw Stiles.

"Or told us where you were going," she said happily as she sat down next to Stiles smiling. I watched as Kira sat on the other side of him and opposite Scott.

"It's so nice to finally share a table with Scott," she said and quickly added, "And you guys too," she said.

_Someone has a crush._

"I'm Kira," Kira said as Scott laughed.

"I'm Scott but you already know that," Scott said with a smile and Kira seemed to a blush bit.

My brain finally seemed to function again and I could not help but blurt out the obvious.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked Stefan and I wanted to hit myself. Out of all the things to say to him, I'm asking him why he came to sit next to me. Ugh, I was an idiot.

"Why not?" he asked, "Unless you don't-,"

"No, no, no, it's perfectly fine, I mean it's great, in fact, really, really, really good," I said and wanted to sink into a hole but he simply smiled.

"Great," he said, "I'm-,"

"Stefan," we both said at the same time and he gave a small smile.

"And you're Aria right?" he said and I was in shock at how he knew my name.

"Um," I said not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, she is," Stiles and I wondered how long I was silent, "I'm Stiles by the way."

"We know," Olivia said and Kira and Stefan looked at her like she was crazy, "I mean, I know, I mean anyway, I'm Olivia."

"So, how are you guys finding the first day of school? I'm finding it quite hectic already and I mean already four people have detention and-," Kira began saying trying to break the awkwardness around us.

"Wait, four people?" I said wondering if I heard her right.

"Uh huh," Kira said nodding.

"Who?" Stiles asked curious.

"Well that idiot over there," Olivia said pointing to Stefan and I turned to look at him surprised. I didn't even think it was possible for Stefan to get detention.

"And one of the new twins," Olivia said.

"Aiden," Scott said seriously as I looked at him

"Scott," I said knowing he was worrying.

"I don't trust him Aria," Scott said protectively.

"Me neither," Stefan said.

"Me neither!" Stiles said happy he was not the only one.

"How did you get detention?" I asked Stefan but it seemed he didn't want to talk about it.

"He hit one of them," Kira said and the whole table turned to face Stefan.

"He hit me first actually and he insulted them," he said looking at Kira and Olivia.

"Well I don't blame you for hitting him, he had it coming," Scott said. As he said that we watched as the twins sat next to Lydia, just a table away from us, staring Stefan and I down.

"What are you looking at?" Stiles shouted at Aiden.

"Stiles!" I said wanting to hit him.

"Are they dating?" Ethan asked Allison.

"What? Who?" Allison said as Ethan pointed to Stefan and Aria.

"No," she said laughing at the idea.

"You sure?" Ethan asked her.

"Yeah, why? Are you interested?" she said with a friendly smile.

"No, just curious," Ethan said looking over at the table.

"I don't like them either," Olivia said.

"Like I said earlier, does anyone?" Stiles said.

"Apparently Lydia," I said who seemed to really be into Aiden, "Isn't she dating Jackson?"

"Doesn't mean she can't flirt with him," Olivia said having a point.

I saw Derek coming towards our table.

_Oh great._

Somehow Damon saw him and began walking on the same direction, what was going on?

"Where are you going?" Damon said standing in front of twins and in front of Derek. Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them.

Derek gave him a smile.

"I was going to greet some friends, if you don't mind," Derek said.

"Oh, please we all know you don't actually have any friends," Damon said mocking Derek.

"Oh really? And you do?" Derek challenged while Damon stayed silent.

"Exactly," Derek said.

"What a bunch of losers," Jackson said walking towards them. Both of them looked at him what an "excuse me" look.

"At least they're not the biggest loser," Tyler said bumping into him.

"No, that title goes to you," Jackson said arrogantly as Derek and Damon folded their arms amused at Tyler and Jackson.

"We'll see about that tomorrow," Tyler said threateningly.

"Oh please," Damon said laughing, "Like you guys can touch this," he said pointing to himself. They both looked at him.

"Let's be honest, there's only one person who runs this school and you're looking at him," Damon said arrogantly. Derek gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry," Derek said in a mockingly apologetic tone, "But you don't run this school, let's be serious."

"Is that a challenge?" Damon asked and Derek smiled at him.

"There's no need for a challenge when you already know the winner," he said smugly and walked off.

"We'll see about that," Damon said under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews are always welcome :p **


	7. Chapter 7

**hello everyone! we apologise so much for the extremely delayed update! We have been busy with exams and projects and life had just gotten quite hectic! Anyway hopefully updating will be a bit quicker so stay tuned :)**

**Enjoy!**

**ARIA POV**

I wanted to punch Stiles. That idiot. I sighed as I took a seat in Mr. Tanner's classroom. Oh yes, it wasn't bad enough that I had detention but it had to be with him. I heard someone enter the class and assumed it to be Stiles but when I looked I noticed it was Stefan. He gave me a small smile and sat a few seats behind me.

Well that definitely made this detention a lot better. Before I could say anything, Aiden entered and made his way to row of desks just by the window. He simply smirked at me and I turned away now remembering why I wanted to kill Stiles. Where was he anyway? If he is late for detention, Mr. Tanner will not hesitate to give him more or possible all of us more which is something I did not need.

Just then Stiles ran in and sat next to me.

"Hey," he said joyfully as I gave him a glare.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you think? Even though there is no other way that I would love to spend my afternoon," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, it is not my fault that you refused to tell me what I wanted to know," he said defensively.

Just then Mr Tanner entered.

"Mr. Stilinksi, please move to that desk over there," he said pointing to a desk far away from mine. Stiles got up irritated but listened.

"Well aren't I lucky to be serving the first detention of the school year?" he asked sarcastically. "There will be no talking in this class, otherwise you'll be here tomorrow," he said seriously while taking a seat at his desk. There was no work to do because it was only the start of the school year and I was already bored. After about five minutes which felt like a month, Mr. Tanner left the classroom saying he will be back. He made sure to threaten us to not talk otherwise he guaranteed we would see another detention session tomorrow. The second he left the class Stiles was next to me.

"I am dying," he said.

"Me too," I said.

"Well," said Aiden standing up and walking towards us, "Maybe you can enlighten us with your knowledge."

I gave him a confused look. What was he talking about?

"What?" I asked him as he sat on the desk next to me.

"Your clear knowledge about the supernatural," he said and I knew he was referring to my speech.

"Look, all I know are the stories that my dad told me," I said, "Why are you so interested anyway?" I asked wondering why he kept pushing this.

"Let's just say it intrigues me," Aiden said but I knew there was something he wasn't saying.

"I wouldn't mind knowing either actually," I heard Stefan say honestly from behind and I had completely forgotten that he was there. He came to stand in front of my desk.

"I'm always up for something interesting," Stiles said and I knew I had to speak.

"Ok, from the stories it basically explains that humans are not the only type of beings that are on the earth. The beings refer to humans but in possible different forms," I said.

"Different forms?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, so the person will look like a human and in general even behave like a human but that person might have abilities or cravings or physical traits that the average human doesn't have," I said.

"And what possible forms exist?" Stefan asked.

"Well the normal ones like vampires, werewolves and witches-," I said as Aiden cut me off.

"Witches?" he said as if he didn't believe me.

"Yeah well witch would be a lose term. Basically humans that interact with nature and have a connection to nature but they are also advisers to the supernatural. I guess another term would be emissaries," I said and I could swear it was like he knew what I was talking about.

"Ok but you said that's the normal ones," Stiles said.

"Yeah well I mean you get shape shifters-," I said.

"Shape shifters," Stefan said skeptically.

"Yeah, arguably a werewolf is a shape shifter but there are creatures who can actually morph into any human," I said, "As for the different ones, there are things like wendigos-," I said as Stiles cut me off.

"What the hell is a Wendigo?" he asked.

"A wendigo is born from a deceased werewolf," I said.

"What?" Aiden said.

"They feed off human flesh and if they scratch you, you will get high fever and hallucinations. Then there is a werecat," I said slowly remembering everything my dad has told me.

"A werecat?" Stefan asked.

"Apparently this is more powerful than vampires and werewolves," I said and all of a sudden Stefan and Aiden seemed extremely interested.

"What else do you know about them?" Aiden asked.

"Not much except that they stay in their animal form and have no form of humanity," I said.

"And then there are revenants. They are corpses that somehow get life and terrorize everyone spreading diseases. Then there are the last ones which are hybrids and immortals," I said.

"Hybrids?" Stefan and Aiden both said.

"Crosses between species," Stiles said in an obvious tone, " Like a cross between a vampire and werewolf."

"Exactly," I said.

"But that's not actually possible is it?" Stefan asked almost sounding worried.

"Well this is all just myths anyway so I don't know," I said. Before anyone of us could say anything we heard the door handle turn. Stefan and Aiden rushed to their seats. Stiles was too slow and stayed sitting in the desk next to me playing it cool, well as cool as Stiles could be. Mr. Tanner walked in and sat by his desk not noticing Stiles had moved.

I saw Stiles take my bag and reach in for something. I saw him take out a pen and an exam pad and write on it. He then handed me the exam pad.

_What if it isn't just myths?_

I took out another pen and replied.

_What do you mean?_

He replied.

_Well it's Beacon Hills we barely have any crime and now a dead body is in half? Plus we haven't even found the other half!_

Was he serious? Was it even possible?

Just then we saw Mr. Tanner go into his back office.

"Think about it," Stiles whispered to me, "Tell me there isn't a part of you that wonders. It would make sense that a werewolf or vampire could rip a body in half. Plus it's in the middle of the forest,"

"But why would they?" I whispered back.

"Do they need a reason?" he asked.

"It doesn't make sense, why now? If I was a vampire or werewolf I would be doing everything to fit into society so people don't get suspicious and know I exist. Killing someone would just bring attention," I whispered back.

"They don't use logic, they just do what they feel," he said.

"I don't think so, they still have something human about them. It's like an addiction. People are addicted to smoking but if they really try they can overcome it. I think it would be the same for the supernatural," I whispered.

"Even so, some people might stop their addiction temporarily but then return to it stronger than before," he said to me. Stiles quickly moved away from me as Mr. Tanner came out of his office.

It just didn't make sense. The key question would still be, why now? If these things exist why are we only finding out about them now? Then again my dad seemed to be pushing me more regarding everything to training. He even has increased my training time. He kept telling me that these creatures existed many years ago but our family line had gotten rid of these creatures and now always swore to protect people. That learning all of this was for tradition but what if it's not? What if it's in case the creatures return? In case they return now?

Finally Mr. Tanner stood up and spoke.

"Well I hope you learnt your lesson all of you," he said and with that he walked out.

"That was painful," I said.

"You know for someone who says she doesn't believe in the supernatural, you sure have quite an opinion on it," Aiden said as he walked out.

"He's actually right," Stefan said following him as he walked out and I stared in shock at the door.

"I thought we were whispering," I said.

"We were," Stiles said, "There is no way that they could have heard us."

"Well they obviously did," I said surprised at how they did.

"Wait a minute, you mentioned supernatural beings can have certain abilities," Stiles said, "Would super hearing be one?"

"Stiles come on, Stefan has been at this school for a couple of years," I said.

"Yeah but Aiden hasn't and no offense but since when was Stefan so interested in you?" he said and I knew he wasn't be completely hurtful and but was just serioulsy questioning it.

"That's insane," I said as I picked up my bag but even then I wasn't so sure. All the questions, why they were so interested in what I knew. Why they both found my speech so interesting. There was some sense in what Stiles said.

"Wait if they heard us talking they would have heard us mentioning the dead body and will probably go looking for it," Stiles said making connections in his head.

"Stiles-," I said.

"Which means if we go we can actually see if they are something weird," he said with a shrewd smile.

"Stiles-," I said.

"We're going to the forest tonight," Stiles said adamantly.

"No," I said sternly.

"Fine I'll go alone," he said and as much as I didn't want to go a part of me thought what if Stiles was right? My father convinced me a way of hunting was just part of the family but what if it was to actually hunt these creatures? I had to go to protect him, just in case.

"Ugh, fine I'll come," I said feeling defeated.

"Yes!" Stiles said, "I'll call Scott and we can all go in my car from my house!"

Great, it seemed like I would be going to the forest to look for a dead body after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated:) Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! So sorry there isn't much Olivia POV's, Andi has been quite busy so I've been keeping to story going with just Aria's POV :p**

**We were thinking of rather mixing the relationships between Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries characters because it will make it more fun and interesting so tell us what you think of that :)**

**Also I would love your opinion on who Aria should end up with...Personally I am a huge Stiles and Stefan fan but I think she and Derek or even Aiden could be much more fun :p**

**I left the last part open ended :p I have chosen who it is but I might change it depending on your comments so please review if you can!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ARIA POV**

After school I helped Stiles and Scott with lacrosse as best as I could but they would need a miracle to make first line. It's not that they sucked completely but against people like Matt, Tyler or Jackson they didn't have much of a chance.

"We're so screwed," Scott said feeling defeated.

"Be positive Scott," Stiles said.

"Exactly," I said surprised at Stiles's attitude.

"Maybe we'll be lucky enough that Jackson will smash his Porsche and break his leg and Tyler will get knocked by a car and we'll make first line," Stiles said seriously as Scott and I both looked at him.

"I can dream can't I?" he said as Scott and I shook our heads.

"So I'll see you guys later at my house?" Stiles said.

"For?" Scott asked.

"To go looking for the dead body," I sighed.

"Wait you seriously agreed?" Scott asked me as I shrugged.

"I got more intrigued after what happened at detention," I said and told him about what happened.

"Well I told you I never liked the twins," he said.

We decided that we'd meet up later at Stiles's house and take one car to the forest. We all then headed home.

_I didn't think you would actually agree to this, _Scott texted me.

_Well I didn't think you would use me as a bargaining chip either, _I texted back.

Initially I really thought Stiles was just being Stiles but after what had happened in detention, I was curious.

When I got home, I headed up to my room to make sure my bow was ready to be used just in case we did come across something. Stiles had put all these thoughts into my head and now I didn't know what to expect. I opened my cupboard and at the back of it found my two favorite knives, hack and slash. Yes, I named my weapons. It just made them feel more personal or more like friends than violent items. My bow had gotten different names as it kept getting upgraded but at the moment, it was just Ficient, a shortened form of the word of efficient. Yes, I am super original. I heard my dad walking down the hall and quickly put everything under my bed.

"Aria?" my dad said as he opened the door.

"Hey Dad," I said with a smile.

"How was the first day back at school?" he asked.

"Amazing, I can't wait to go again tomorrow," I said sarcastically and he just shook his head.

"We all had to do it," he said, "Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I don't think you shouldn't go out for the next couple of days."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"I'm just worried, it might not be safe," he said but I knew he was hiding something from me which made me believe Stiles even more.

"From what?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said honestly.

"Dad, the stories that you tell me, are they-," I said but he finished my sentence.

"Real?" he asked, "Well technically no-,"

"Technically?" I asked wondering what that meant exactly.

"Well I mean they are what we have in the history books and yes, they were real a long time ago-," he said.

"So supernatural creatures did actually exist?" I asked.

"They did," he said.

"Is it possible they exist now? Like in Beacon Hills?" I asked and he seemed hesitant to answer.

"You don't know do you?" I said understanding his expression.

"Look, none of us know anything at the moment," he said.

"Is that why you've been training me so hard? Will I have to hunt them?" I asked actually a bit worried at the prospect. Me killing something? I just wasn't too sure if I actually had it in me. It's one thing to possess the skill but another to actually carry out the act.

"No, no, look Aria, we're not sure of anything so let's not jump to conclusions," he said.

After this I knew Stiles might actually be on to something which means I had to go with him. Not just for curiosity but to protect him because there was no way he wouldn't go.

"Dad?" I said, "Can I at least just go hang out at Stiles later? He said his dad was working a case tonight so he's alone," I asked. I could see he was uncertain of what to say. "Dad, it's just Stiles's house, it's basically down the road."

"Ok, fine but don't be home too late ok?" he told me strictly.

"Yeah, ok," I said. The minute he left my room, I took a backpack and packed my bow with one knife inside. I left the other in a special pocket on the inside of my jacket. If there was something, I wouldn't have time to search my bag and take it out. Soon enough I was on my way to Stiles's house. When I got there I saw Scott talking to Stiles.

"I thought you might have bailed," Stiles told me as I got out of my car.

"And leave you two to alone to do something stupid?" I said.

"Very funny," Stiles said, "But we're going to figure out this mystery tonight, I can feel it."

Scott and I just looked at each other and wondered how we had such a weird friend. Scott sat in the front while I sat at the back of Stile's jeep.

"Ok, so I put the coordinates of where the first half of the body was found on my phone," Stiles said excitedly.

"And let me guess, you stole that from your dad," Scott said.

"Exactly," Stiles said proudly.

"What are we looking for exactly?" I asked him.

"The other half of the body, duh," he said as if it was obvious. We arrived at the forest and took out our flashlights.

The forest was beautiful during the day but at night it just looked creepy.

"You sure we should do this?" Scott said a bit scared and I didn't blame him, I felt the same.

"Yeah, what's the worst thing that could happen?" Stiles said casually.

"Please don't say that," I said remembering the day I broke my arm. We began to walk and follow to where the coordinates are.

I almost tripped on a couple of branches.

"You ok?" Scott asked me.

"Well my arm is not broken yet, so I'm good for now," I said sarcastically.

"Ok so we're coming up to where the body was found," Stiles said.

"Wait," I said hearing something, "Can you guys hear that?"

"It sounds like voices," Scott said softly and we all slowly started to move towards the voices.

"I'm serious Damon," we heard a voice say and it sounded oddly familiar.

"Damon? Like from our school Damon?" Stiles said and I was worried he was going to get us caught.

"Shh," I said trying to listen.

"Look I do admit that I much prefer fresh blood of young, beautiful, women but trust me I have been good," and I knew Damon had said that but what did he mean by prefer fresh blood?

"They identified the body as a young woman," Stiles whispered.

"Someone died Damon," the other voice said.

"Yes, Stefan but I didn't kill her," Damon said and my eyes went wide at the name, "Just because you can't control yourself around human blood and have to drink bunny blood doesn't mean I can't."

The three of us stared at each in shock of what we were hearing.

"Don't tell me you don't make mistakes," Stefan said.

"Oh please, of course I do but trust me this wasn't me. And really Stefan, do I look like someone that would cut someone in half? Please, I have more taste than that," Damon said.

Just then we all heard a twig break.

"Stiles!" I whispered seeing that he stepped on a twig and we knew we were in trouble.

"Did you hear that?" Stefan heard.

"No," Damon said sarcastically.

"Run," Scott said and we all begin to dash away from them. I ran as fast as I could with tons of thoughts flying through my head. I could not believe what I had heard. Stefan and his brother were talking about drinking blood.

"Beacon Hills Police Department," I heard in the distance and noticed Scott or Stiles weren't anywhere to be seen.

_Great._

"Oh, God, you have got to be kidding me," I heard Stiles father say.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he asked angrily and I knew he found Stiles. My father could not know that I was in the forest or I would be grounded for life. I quickly began to run in the opposite direction. I'm sure Stiles would cover for us but Sheriff Stilinksi would look around to see if we were there so I needed to get out of the vicinity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott's breathing felt heavy and he dropped his hands on his knees as he stopped to take a break from running. He could feel the attack coming and quickly took a deep breath from his asthma pump. The last thing he needed was to faint in the middle of the forest.

"Stupid Stiles," Scott said but as he looked up he saw a pair of glowing red eyes. He dropped his pump and began to run as fast as he could. He kept hitting twigs and almost tripping on branches but knew that whatever that thing was, he needed to get away. He could feel it was getting closer but he was pushing his body to run as fast as possible. Before he knew it…

_CHOMP_

"Ahh!" Scott screamed as he fell to the floor and felt a piercing pain in the right side of his torso. He looked scared the thing would attack him but when he looked it was nowhere to be found. He lifted up his shirt to examine where the pain was coming from. There were small incisions and blood was bleeding from each of them but he noticed something else. It looked like a bite from an animal.

"What the hell?" Scott said but he just felt lucky to be alive. Before he knew it the pain became too much to handle and he collapsed to the floor just hoping the pain would end.

_I am going to kill Stiles! _ He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while I was sure I lost him but then I had just remembered I didn't come in my own car. I groaned. How the hell was I going to get home? I took out my cellphone and tried to track my location but the signal wasn't being that great. I could make out which way I roughly needed to walk to at least make it to the road. Hopefully I could figure out what to do then.

"Great, this is absolutely great," I said as I walked through the forest. All of a sudden I heard a growling noise. I instinctively reached for my knife and pulled it out. I looked to see a pair of red eyes staring at me. Instantly I felt the adrenalin kick in and started running. I ran as fast as I could and ended up in front of a dilapidated house. I quickly whipped my head around, ready to attack whatever that thing was. I could feel my heart was racing and my senses were in overdrive.

_You can do this Aria, you've practiced this. Do what you know best. _

I was edgy not knowing what was coming after me but I was not going down without a fight. Unexpectedly I felt something on my shoulder. I instinctively turned around and jabbed my knife into something soft.

"Ahh!" I heard someone say.

I looked to see who it was.

_Great._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Dun dun dun...**

**So who do you think it should be that Aria meets?**

**Thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot!**

**Have a great weekend :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! We apologise for the long wait! Andi thought she would have her chapter done but is still busy so I'm posting Aria's POV and we should post Olivia's POV next time :p**

**I decided to change it up a little bit so let me know what you all think :)**

**Enjoy!**

**_ARIA POV_**

"I'm so sorry," I said in shock of what I had done. I had just stabbed one of the twins. I could see he was struggling and I watched as he collapsed to the floor. He kept trying to reach for the knife but he was too weak.

"Aiden!" Ethan shouted out of nowhere. I watched as he ran towards us.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too," I said with my hand shaking. I needed to call 911. He couldn't die, he couldn't. Ethan just gave me a look.

"I'll call 911," I said reaching for my phone.

"No you won't," he said in a stern tone.

"He's going to die!" I shouted at him and I watched as he placed his hands on the knife. I quickly understood what he was thinking of doing and quickly put my hand over his to try and stop him from pulling the knife out.

"Are you crazy!? He'll bleed out!" I screamed not believing what was wrong with Ethan.

"Let go!" he said angrily and he pushed me hard as I fell to floor. It was abnormal the amount of strength he had. I literally flew off him. I scrambled to my feet to stop him but before I knew it he had already pulled it out. I heard Aiden scream in pain and winced at the sound. I saw as Ethan looked confused.

He stared at the knife and then walked towards me.

"What the hell is this?" he asked getting agitated.

"What do you mean?" I asked him not understanding.

"Don't play dumb with me," he said in a deadly tone.

"I don't know what you mean, it's just a knife," I said confused. He gave me a severe look.

"Ethan," I heard Aiden barely say.

"I think there is some poison in it," he said while writhing on the floor. My eyes went wide as I stared at the knife.

_Poison? What poison?_

"Can you heal?" Ethan asked running back to him.

"No, not at the moment," he said.

"Aiden," Ethan asked him worryingly while kneeling by his brother.

"Relax," Aiden said in pain, "I won't die but it will take a while before I heal."

_Heal? What did he mean?_

"What do you mean heal?" I asked before I could stop myself. Ethan looked at me.

"So she doesn't know huh?" he said to Aiden.

"Well was getting stabbed worth it?" he said sarcastically.

"Her knife poisoned me, she knows something," I heard Aiden say.

"Well I've never seen a knife like that, that's for sure," Ethan said as he made his way towards me.

I could see he had the same evil look that Aiden normally has and suddenly I could hear my heart begin to pound. I knew the knife was there in front of me. All I had to do was grab it.

"So Aria is it?" Ethan said as he made his way towards me, "What is a girl like you doing with a knife like that?"

I kept my eyes locked on him and was about to reach for the knife.

"Aria," I heard a familiar voice say, "There you are."

I turned and saw Stefan walk towards me. I didn't know who I was more scared of at this point. And what did he mean by there you are? Was he looking for me? Was he looking to drink my blood?

_You sound crazy _I told myself but I really didn't know what to believe at this point.

I heard Ethan chuckle.

"Of course," he said, "You."

"You," Stefan said back.

"I didn't punch you by the way, it was him," Ethan told Stefan.

"Well you should probably get out of here, I hear the woods are dangerous at this time of night," Stefan told him and I wondered if that was a threat.

"Is that so?" Ethan said as he smiled but he wasn't backing off.

"Yeah," Stefan said now walking towards Aiden but all of a sudden he stopped and turned around to face away from all of us.

"Is something wrong?" Ethan asked.

"Your brother doesn't look too good," Stefan said but it sounded like he was trying to fight something.

"Are you squeamish?" Ethan said amused but then I clicked. Aiden was bleeding heavily and with what I heard Stefan say before, the smell of blood must have been overwhelming for him.

"He's right, you should go," I said finding my voice and Ethan looked at me a bit shocked.

"Fine," he said amused, "Stay with your boyfriend."

"Aiden, let's go," he said as he helped Aiden up and I quickly grabbed my knife as they walked away.

"Are you ok?" Stefan asked me concerned.

"Stay away from me," I said standing with the knife in my hand. Stefan looked at me in shock.

"Aria-," he began to say.

"Please I don't want to hurt you," I said and I just hoped I sounded as strong as I wanted to.

"I don't understand, what's going on?" Stefan asked and he seemed very confused.

"I'd like to know that too," Derek said from behind me, shocking me. I instinctively swung with my knife from fear but luckily he stopped my hand and I felt a sigh of relief as it missed his body. At least now I wasn't alone with Stefan. Ugh, I can't believe that I actually was feeling safe with Derek here.

"What are you doing out so late?" Derek said coming to stand in front of me to Stefan.

"I could ask you the same thing," Stefan said.

"That's my house over there and technically you're on my property," Derek said.

"You live there?" Stefan asked confused.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" Derek asked but I could understand Stefan's question. The house looked so destroyed.

"Aria, come on, I'll take you home," Stefan said to me.

"I'm, I'm fine, I can take myself home," I said and he just seemed like he couldn't fathom my behavior.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and it looked like he was actually worried.

"I'm sure," I said sternly.

"You should get going," Derek told him and I watched as Stefan reluctantly left. The second he was out of view, I collapsed internally and sighed. What had just happened? Was I almost killed tonight? And by what exactly? A red eyes creature? The twins? Or a blood sucking creature?

"Are you ok?" Derek asked but more because he had to. I don't think he was that concerned, more like he was irritated that he had to help me.

"I'm fine," I said, "Somehow," I added as an afterthought.

"Can I ask why you were scared of him?" he asked casually referring to Stefan.

"I wasn't," I lied defiantly.

"Then why was your heart beating like crazy?" he asked smugly and I felt my eyes go wide. I swear it was like he could read my mind.

"It, it wasn't," I said denying it as best as I could. He just nodded and didn't believe a word I said, I could see it. He started walking towards his house.

"Do you actually live there?" I asked him.

"Do you have a problem with that?" he asked me.

"Jeez so defensive," I said by mistake out loud and he gave me a hostile look.

"No I just-," I said not knowing how to phrase the fact that it looks like a horror house and houses a bunch of psychos.

"It just doesn't look that homely," I said finally.

"Well not all of us have parents who are rich and can buy us fancy houses," he said with his back turned. Well that was judgmental, we were fine but not rich.

"Wow, I didn't mean it like that-," I began to say.

"Why were you here anyway, do you know you could have gotten yourself killed?" he said now turning to face me.

"Yeah but I'm still alive," I said trying to be witty, "Like you care anyway."

"Why were you here?" he asked sternly.

"You don't need to know," I said.

"Hey," he said standing in front of me "You look like you needed my help a minute ago so you owe me an explanation," he said and with the way his eyes were piercing mine I could not get out of it. I swore it almost looked like they had a glow in them.

_Crap what lie can you come up with?!_

"It's stupid," I said.

"I can see that," he said superiorly.

_Why do girls love this guy again? _

"Scott, Stiles and I have this stupid thing where at the start of every school year we go to a certain part in the forest and just do a stupid ritual thing. Like we put what we want to happen into a box and leave it here," I said hoping he would believe me even though it really did sound stupid.

"Really? Then how come I have never seen you come this side since now?" he asked.

"Because this time Stiles father was here so Scott and I ran because if my dad found out I would be grounded for who knows how long," I said and he seemed to have bought the story.

"Wow, you're right, it is stupid," he said and I followed him towards his house.

"So what did you put in the box?" he asked as we were walking.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"You said you put what you want to happen into a box," he said.

"Oh yeah," I said, "I just put the normal stuff, good grades and be more organized."

"Really?" he said stopping and now walking towards me, "That's it? No I want to be on the cheerleading team or I want to sit with the popular kids or I want the hottest boyfriend?" and now he was standing right in front of me almost hinting that was him. I rolled my eyes.

"Look those superficial things might be some girls' dreams but it's not mine. I want to do well and get out of this town. Go somewhere else and discover things," I said and he actually looked shocked but impressed as well.

"Anyway, I better get going," I said.

"Ok and how do you plan to do that?" he asked amused while folding his arms across his chest.

"What do you mean?" I asked but then it hit me. I came with Stiles and had no car, that's why I was walking to the main road in the first place.

"I'll just walk to the main road and catch a ride," I said casually but even I knew that sounded crazy after everything that just happened.

"Really?" he asked me, "And how do you expect to find the main road at this time at night and avoid running into other people?"

"I'll figure it out," I said even though I had no idea how. He sighed.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride," he said.

"What?" I asked thinking I misheard him.

"Look, if I find out you die tomorrow, I don't want it on my conscious," he said.

"Oh, great to know," I said sarcastically and followed him because really what other option did I actually have?

Soon enough we reached his car.

"Whoa, nice car," I said honestly looking at his black Camaro and I swear he almost seemed to smile.

"Thanks," he said as he just opened the door for me and then walked to the driver's seat. I sat down still holding the knife in my hand. It still had some blood and I started digging in my pocket hopping I had a tissue.

"Some knife you got there," he said as he started the car.

"Self-defense," I said and he gave me a look like "yeah right".

We drove in silence which ended up being even more unnerving with Derek. I didn't know what to think of him but more so how the hell I ended up in a situation where Derek was saving my butt.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you guys think? Reviews will be greatly appreciated :) Hope you all have a great weekend :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: hello everyone :) We apologise for not updating in such a long time. Andi has had some personal family things to deal with and I had some academic things to deal with but I'm back now so hopefully updating should be more regular, also until Andi has things sorted it will just be me so unfortunately they'll be no Olivia POV for now. **

**Well Enjoy! :)**

**ARIA POV**

The silence was really unnerving. I needed some type of talking.

"Can I ask you something?" I said but he didn't reply and just looked forward.

"Why do you live there?" I asked and as I expected he didn't answer.

"I mean it doesn't seem that safe and the condition is not exactly perfect," I said carrying on but then I realized why.

"It's because it has memories, right? You feel by staying there you can somehow hold on to something," I said just talking to myself. But what would he be holding on to?

"It's family right?" I said guessing.

"Yeah," he eventually said and I was shocked I even got an answer out of him.

I didn't ask any thing further. I could tell it was a lot for him to just admit that I was right.

"Why does Stefan scare you," he asked after a while.

_No reason, except you know, I found out he possible drinks blood._

"He doesn't," I lied.

"You hesitated," he said.

"No I didn't," I said stubbornly and I did not understand how he knew that.

"Don't you have a crush on him?" he said and my eyes went wide. How the hell could he know that?!

"What? No, I don't," I said and that much was true now. I had a crush on him up until the part where he spoke about blood. He kept his eyes on the road and it seemed he believed me but I didn't get how he knew that.

"Do you spy on me?" I asked.

"What?" he answered almost a bit insulted.

"I mean why would you ask that, unless you knew something?" I asked him.

"So you're saying you do have a crush on him," he said and I could hear the smugness in his voice.

"No. I don't," I said and I realized I kind of got myself into a stupid position.

"Wait, you had a crush on him until you became scared of him," he said putting things together.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"Honestly I don't get how Aiden is still alive," I said whispering to myself. I stabbed him, I felt the knife dig into his flesh and yet now the knife was in my hand and Aiden has…healed? What was he? There was no way that he was just human.

"What do you mean?" Derek said and I didn't know what he was talking about.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Aiden," he said and once again I stared at him stunned. There was no way that was audible for the human ear, I was sure of it. What if Derek wasn't human either? I mean he was strangely aloof, he lived in an abandoned house and quite frankly he was not exactly a people person.

_Ok Aria, you're overreacting not everyone you know is not human. That's crazy. _

"I have no idea how you heard me say that," I said, "But regarding Aiden I stabbed him."

If Derek lived in the woods he might know something. I didn't want to discuss it with him but he might be the one that has some answers and that's what I wanted.

"What do you mean stabbed him? I thought you just cut him," he said and even he seemed to be a bit on edge.

"No, he came after me and before I knew it I stabbed him in his stomach. I was convinced I had killed him and wanted to call 911 but Ethan stopped me. In fact, he pulled the knife out," I said now looking at the knife in my hand. Derek didn't say anything but his jaw went stiff, I could tell he knew something.

"What?" I asked him, "What do you know?" I asked demandingly.

"Nothing," he said.

"I know you're lying," I said.

"Just keep away from them," he said.

"Do you think I was trying to be their best friend?!" I asked him like he was crazy. Did he think I wasn't staying away from them? I didn't like them the moment I saw them.

"What are they?" I asked him and he seemed a bit shocked by the question.

"They can't be human, they just can't be," I said, my logic guiding me. No way a human can just get up and walk away from that stab wound. I then looked at my knife. They said there was some poison but I couldn't see anything. Derek glanced at the knife.

"Where did you get that?" he asked a bit worried.

"Um, from my dad," I said a normally as I could because which dad gives their daughter a knife like the one I had in my hand.

"Are your parents' home?" he asked and I could hear a bit of panic in his voice.

"I think so," I said and I could just tell something was wrong.

"Derek? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said but I knew he was lying.

"Oh, crap," I said, "You have to take me Stiles's house," I said remembering my car was still at his house. I just had to pray Stiles's father didn't see it somehow.

"Oh," he said and I swear he sounded slightly relived but he still had this worry to him.

Soon enough we reached Stiles's house.

"Crap," I said noticing Stiles's father was already home. I opened the door and was about to say thanks but the second I closed the door he drove off.

"Well thanks," I said watching him zoom away in the distance.

"He is so not normal," I said to myself. I placed the knife in my bag carefully. The blood on it had dried and it was a darker red stain. I sneaked in the back door and prayed the Sheriff wouldn't see me. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could and ran into Stiles room.

"Aria!" he said relived, "Are you ok?!"

"Never better!" I replied sarcastically, "What do you think?" I asked.

"Stiles," we both heard his father say as he opened the door.

"Aria," the Sheriff said.

"Mr. Stilinski," I said with a smile.

"I was wondering where you were," he said.

"Yeeaaaaahh, I was, I was, uh, in the bathroom," I said and I could feel Stiles mentally face palming.

"But we've been home for a while," he said.

"I know, I uh, ate something and was in there for quite a while," I said, "Like a very very long while."

"Yeah, I told you not to eat that," Stiles said supporting the story.

"You did, I should have listened," I said hoping the Sheriff bough the story.

"Well do you need anything?" the Sheriff asked.

"No, I'm fine now, thank you," I said.

"Ok," he said and then he turned to Stiles, "You do know you're grounded," he said.

"What!?" Stiles said shocked.

"What do you mean what?" Mister Stilinksi said, "Anyway nice to see you Aria."

"You too," I said as he left.

"How the hell am I grounded?" he said and I gave him a "are you serious" look.

"Well I'm grounded too," I said thinking about how technically dead I would be if my dad had any idea of the events that went on tonight.

"Where's Scott?" I asked. I had been so focused on myself I had completely forgotten.

"I don't know," Stiles said, "Tried to call him but he's not picking up."

"I hope he's ok," I said worried.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," Stiles said as positively as he could but I could tell even he was a bit concerned.

"I don't know," I said recalling my night's events, "I mean I got here because of Derek."

"What? Like Derek the taxi driver?" Stiles said not believing what I had just said.

"No, Derek the werewolf" I said sarcastically, "Who the hell do you think?"

"Why the hell was that guy bringing you home?" Stiles asked as if the world had gone mad and to be fair it felt like that.

I began explaining the entire story to him and I watched his eyes bulge when I told him I stabbed Aiden.

"You actually stabbed him?!" Stiles said almost excited.

"It gets weirder," I said explaining to him what happened after that.

I could see he was happy I was fine but he seemed more intrigued than anything.

"Where's the knife?" he asked.

"In here," I said as I took it out. The blood had dried up and I needed to wash it.

"Aria, why do you have a knife like that?" Stiles asked puzzled.

"Self-defense," I said honestly since it really did save me, "It was weird though. After Derek saw this, it's like he started to worry."

"Maybe cause he thought you might stab him," Stiles said and I rolled my eyes.

"Very funny," I said.

"Wait let me take a look at it," Stiles said, "Look," he said pointing to the top of it, "There's a symbol." I looked to where he was pointing. There was a circle with a diamond within. There were two line that crossed, joining each side of the diamond and on top of it in the middle there was a dagger.

"Have you seen that before?" he asked me.

"I don't know but something about it seems so familiar," I said trying my best to remember where I had seen that symbol. I was sure I had seen it before.

"Didn't you ask about it?" he asked me but it never really crossed my mind.

"I guess I never thought about it," I said. I kept those knives in my cupboard for emergency, I didn't really think of studying them.

"It's just so strange, I mean I literally stabbed him Stiles," I said still trying to understand how he managed to walk away.

"Well I'm quite convinced Stefan and his brother Damon are vampires," he said and I started laughing but stopped when I saw the seriousness in his face.

"Stiles, that's crazy. Are you trying to tell me Stefan is like a real life Edward Culled?" I asked him.

"I guess. It's weird though, he doesn't sparkle," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him.

"They spoke about blood. Which other people speak of blood? Plus Stefan even thought his brother killed the girl" he said.

"They could just have really weird fetishes," I said but even I knew that sounded farfetched.

"Look we can't just claim they're vampires Stiles, we need proof. I mean don't vampires burn in the sun?" I asked him.

"Well yeah," he said.

"Exactly, both of them don't burn in the sun," I said, "Maybe they're something else or maybe they're not even something.

"They're definitely something," Stiles said convinced, "I just know it." I believed him.

"Well then we need to figure out what they are," I said.

I tried calling Scott again but still no answer. I was starting to get worried.

"Stiles Scott has not been responding, I'm getting worried," I said.

"I'm sure he's ok," Stiles said as calmly as he could.

"Really? After you have just told me that there are vampires in the forest?!" I said.

"I'll try him again," Stiles said but he still couldn't get a hold of him.

"Ok you said you heard them say they can't heal," Stiles said.

"Yeah, which means they normally do," I said.

"And you said one of them mentioned that they think the knife poisoned them," Stiles said trying to figure out what was going on.

"Yeah but I can't see anything on the knife," I said.

"Well there must be something, that must be why Derek freaked as well," Stiles said.

"But Stiles that would imply that Derek is not human," I said and Stiles couldn't understand why I was confused.

"Come on Aria, I mean the guy could easily be a serial killer," he said, "He has the whole black leather jacket, broody, I'm gonna kill you vibe going on."

"Let's not make assumptions," I said.

"Fine but I bet you figuring out what that symbol means is going to get us closer," Stiles said, "Just ask your dad."

"I can't. He'll see blood on this and then what? Who cares about Stefan? My own dad will kill me," I said.

"Maybe draw the symbol and ask him, just find a way," he said.

"Ok," I said thinking of how I would ask him. Just then we both got texts from Scott.

_Got home. Will see you guys at school tomorrow._

I felt a huge sigh of relief.

"Ok at least he's home," I said, "I better get going before my dad starts to call."

"Yeah and I should get to sleep soon," Stiles said.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's lacrosse try outs tomorrow," he said and I understood why he looked so worried. It was not just any type of tryouts. It was tryouts complete with scary twins and vampire brothers. Great.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Although I normally cannot update this often, I had time and thought I would update today :) I will get to the other characters but since it is Aria's POV and she's friends with Stiles and Scott, there might be a bit more of scenes with them. Let me know if you're fine with that or if you would like me to vary the POV's :) Also let me know if you would like Olivia POVs :) **

**Enjoy!**

**ARIA POV**

I got in the house and just prayed my dad wouldn't ask any questions. I needed to sleep to just take a break from everything.

"Aria," I heard my dad say as he came into the foyer.

"Hey Dad," I said with a smile.

"What happened to your clothes?" he asked and I began to wonder if I had blood anywhere.

"Um, Stiles pushed me a bit too hard my mistake and I fell," I said as he lifted his eyebrow, "In the garden."

My dad just nodded but I could tell he didn't fully believe me.

"Aria, do you have the knifes I gave you?" he asked. I did my best to stay as calm as possible and tried my hardest to stop my eyes from widening. I looked up and it felt as if he knew everything that happened tonight.

"Yeah, it's somewhere I'm sure," I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Somewhere?" he asked almost annoyed I was so ignorant about the subject.

"Dad, I'm not planning to take knives to school every day," I told him and he nodded but technically that could change.

"Ok well I found the case in your room empty," he said and I was annoyed with that.

"You were looking in my cupboard?" I said more shocked than anything.

"Those knives are _very _special Aria," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well it's been in the family for years," he said as if that was the answer.

"Do you use it for hunting?" I quickly asked him.

"Aria-," he said.

"Does it have a special poison in them?" I said thinking back to what Aiden said.

"Why would you ask that?" he said a bit taken a back.

"I… just want to know what you're hiding from me," I said.

"I'm not hiding anything from you," he said.

"Yes you are and I'm going to find out what," I said determined.

"Aria," he said concerned, "Some things are better off not being found."

I knew he wasn't going to budge anytime soon but I thought of the symbol.

"Does our family have a family crest?" I asked him out of the blue and he seemed confused with the complete change of conversation. "Well we're doing heritage in history so we need to know about the heritage of our family."

"We used to have a crest but we don't use it anymore," he said.

"What does it look like?" I asked him. It must be the same symbol on the dagger.

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"Dad-," I said.

"I said it doesn't matter," he said strictly and I knew to leave it. Something was definitely going on.

"Fine, I'm going to go to bed. I feel a bit tired from the day," I said.

"Ok, goodnight Aria," he said.

"Goodnight dad," I said as I turned around.

"And Aria, don't worry about everything ok?" he said.

"Ok," I said but there was no way I couldn't. Not after everything that happened this evening.

When I got to my room, I quickly took the knife out of my bag and rinsed it in the bathroom. Despite the blood being dried to the knife it just slid off.

"That was weird," I said looking at the knife that was now gleaming in my hand. I dried it and put everything back into its place. One thing was for sure, as my dad said, there was something very special about these knifes and I needed to figure out what it was.

I felt drained from the night but felt I had to shower before I could sleep. It was like I wished the shower would magically wash off the horrible night I had had. I stood under the shower just replaying tonight's events. I had lived in Beacon Hills for my whole life, why were strange things only happening now? I couldn't find a reason. _Or you don't know the reason._

Soon enough I was in bed. I tried calling Scott but he didn't answer. I sent him a massage saying I hoped he was ok but I was a bit worried because he was acting different. Soon enough I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell asleep.

I jolted myself awake for what seemed to be the sixth time from the constant nightmare I was having. It was either Aiden, Stefan or Ethan trying to kill me. I looked at the clock and decided I was better off awake then attempting sleep. I decided to get dressed and ready for school. I headed down to the kitchen to have a good breakfast which was strange since I was always running late. After a while my dad came into the kitchen.

"You're up early," he said.

"Yeah," I said surprised too.

"Oh I wanted to give you this," he said as he handed me a box.

"What's this?" I said with a smile. I opened the box and saw a beautiful locket. I could see it was extremely old yet it still looked brand new.

"I want you to wear it," he said.

"Why?" I asked him squinting my eyebrows. My dad was not the type to just surprise me with things.

"Because your father is obsessed with good luck charms," my mom said as she entered the kitchen.

"It will bring you luck and I think you could use some," he said with a smile.

"Really dad?" I asked him. My dad would never normally say something like that. It was slightly out of character.

"Yeah," he said as he went to put an arm around my mom.

"Ok," I said putting it over my neck. It was a long one and I loved the way it looked and if it help my dad lay off of me a bit then what could the harm be?

"Ok, I'll see you guys later," I said as I left.

When I got to school the parking lot was quite empty. I was really that early. I sat in the car trying to figure out if I could find out what the symbol on the dagger went. After a while the parking lot started filling up and I noticed Stiles park. I got out of the car and went to speak to him.

"Have you seen Scott yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet," he said.

"That's an interesting necklace," he said staring at it intensely.

"Yeah I don't think it's any necklace, my dad gave it to me this morning and said I have to wear it," I said, "Something is definitely going on."

"Yeah I know, I was trying to find things out but I-," he said stopping and then began typing on his phone.

"What?" I asked but he passed me his phone.

_They can hear us and they're watching us._

I looked up to see the Salvatore brothers lingering stares on us.

"Great," I said sarcastically. I saw their friends calling them and they walked away.

"What do you mean they can-," but Stiles covered my mouth. _What the hell?!_

He typed another message. _They don't need to be in a close range either. Each one's hearing varies but they have to be locked on you._

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said convinced.

"Hey guys," I heard Scott say.

"Scott!" I said hugging him glad he was ok.

"I was so worried about you!" I said.

"Yeah buddy, don't do that again," Stiles said hugging him too.

"I'm sorry guys," Scott said feeling a bit bad, "But, well, I got bitten last night."

Both my eyes and Stiles widened at him in shock. We knew he wasn't messing with us.

"What? What do you mean?" I asked him and he lifted his shirt to reveal an animal bite.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know man," Scott said but I could tell it was causing him pain.

"You need to go to a hospital," I said.

"So they can find out we were in the woods?" Scott said and he was right.

"If it gets worse thought you'll have to go," I said not liking the idea of Scott walking around in pain.

"Yeah ok," he said.

"Wait, you have lacrosse tryouts today," I said, "You can't do try outs with that."

"I'll figure something out," he said stubbornly.

"Scott!" I said like his mother would.

Just then the bell rang.

"Class is starting," Scott said walking away.

"We'll talk about this later," I said and then as I went through my books I noticed I was missing one.

_Oh crap, I forgot my one book in the car._

I walked to my car to get my book but was blocked by someone.

"Aria," Aiden said with a smug smile. My eyes widened and I could feel my stomach drop. He looked perfect as if nothing even happened last night.

"Aiden," I said slightly scared but I knew I had the knife in my bag.

"Look I'm sorry about last night," I said because although I didn't like him, he didn't attack me last night. In fact I had attacked him, I guess I owed him an apology. He looked at me confused.

"You're sorry?" he asked puzzled.

"There was something after me in the woods and I just attacked whatever was there," I said, "I won't tell anyone what happened."

He looked at me hard and then said "I believe you won't tell, but I don't believe you know nothing."

"All I know is that I stabbed you and somehow you're standing in front of me," I said.

"Which is not possible right?" he said with another sly smile.

"No, it's not _humanly_ possible. Clearly it is actually possible," I said referring to him.

"So you do know something," he said coming closer.

"No, it seems I don't know anything," I said because I really had no clue. I had no idea how he was standing in front of me.

"What are you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well last night you-," I said.

"Aria!" Scott shouted running to stand next to me, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Scott," I said happy he was there.

"You," Aiden said with a strange look while Scott looked at him and I swear I saw a flash of red in his eyes.

"I'll see you around," Aiden said as he walked off.

"Scott his eyes," I said hoping I was just imagining.

"You saw it too?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," I said, "How did you know to come here anyway?"

"It's odd it's like I could feel your fear," he said.

"What?" I asked him not understanding.

"Like I said it's weird but I was right," he said.

"Yeah let's just get to class," I said but my head was wondering how Scott knew where to find me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews are happily welcomed ;) I just like to know if you're enjoying the story and if you have any comments on the story! Thanks :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy! **

**ARIA POV**

First and second period passed in a blur. I barely listened, all I overheard was that cheerleading try outs were happening at the same time that the lacrosse ones were taking place. _Must be such a coincidence _I thought sarcastically.

Third period was chemistry. I entered the class and took a seat in the third row to the right. I had to hope Aiden was an idiot and didn't take chemistry otherwise I can easily guess where he would sit. I just wished Scott or Stiles would hurry up.

"Hope you don't mind if I sit here," I heard Stefan say as he took a seat next to me and immediately I tensed up.

I stayed silent and took out my books.

"Aria what happened?" he asked gently.

"Aria?" he said persistent.

"Nothing," I said refusing to look at him.

"Yesterday we were having lunch together and today you refuse to look at me? I know something is up," he said but I didn't know what to tell him.

_Nothing much just heard you and your bro talking about murder and drinking blood, you know the norm. _

"What really happened last night?" he asked sounding genuinely concerned. I gave in and looked at him to see if it was all just an act but his eyes seemed sincere. Still the only image that kept flashing through my head was him biting my neck.

"Nothing," I said turning back to my books.

"Would Aiden say that if I asked him?" he said as I whipped my head to look at him.

"Look, I won't tell anyone," he said and as much as I wanted to believe he was lying I could tell he was speaking the truth.

I watched as Aiden walked in and I tensed up again. I watched as he came to sit directly behind me.

"Sitting with your boyfriend I see," he said.

"We're not going to have a problem are we?" Stefan challenged him.

"He's not my boyfriend," I said stiffly to him.

"Elena! You have too!" we heard Caroline say loudly and we both looked up to see them walk in.

"I don't know if it's what I want to do," Elena told her as they walked to find their seats. I watched as Stefan stared at her.

"Allison you cannot leave me stranded alone with that bleached blond Barbie. You are definitely trying out for the squad. You're a natural, maybe you'll even kick her out," Lydia said speaking loudly while rolling her eyes at Caroline's back. Scott trailed behind looking mesmerized by Allison. I rolled my eyes. _Boys. _

"Excuse me?" Caroline said annoyed as she turned to face Lydia, "You'll be lucky if _you _even make the squad."

"Me? Please, you'll be lucky if you even make it to be a reserve," Lydia said with attitude.

"I'm going to be captain," Caroline said determined taking a step towards her, "And when I am, you'll be banned from the squad."

"I think _you're _wrong," Lydia said taking a closer step to Caroline, _ "I'm _ going to be captain and when I am captain, I won't ban you from the squad, I'll make you our towel girl," Lydia said with a smirk but Caroline didn't back down.

"Care, chill, she won't beat you ok?" Elena told Caroline supportively as Caroline nodded and walked away.

"You're right, I'm the best cheerleader," Craoline reassured herself.

"Lydia, it's just cheerleading," Allison said to Lydia.

"You'll never understand Allison but it's not just cheerleading, trust me," she said, "Ooh look a twin," she said as she went to go attempt to sit by Aiden but Caroline sat down before her and smirked.

"Oh, sorry were you planning to sit here?" she said to sweetly but the look in her eyes were of spite.

"No," Lydia said annoyed while walking away.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting here," she said and Aiden simply smiled a brilliant smile.

"Of course not," he said and I turned forward just hoping he wouldn't hurt her. Elena rolled her eyes playfully at her friend as she now had to find another desk to sit at. Scott was already sitting down at the desk.

"Can I sit here?" she asked sweetly and Scott looked like he couldn't believe it.

"Of course," Scott said, "Yeah, no problem, sure," he said with such a boyish smile. I saw Stiles nudge him as he walked past him and he sat behind Lydia and Allison.

"Hey Lydia," Stiles said.

"Why do you even speak?" she said not even looking at him. _What did he see in her I will never ever know. _Then I watched as Ethan sat down next to him and I could see he became a bit uneasy and I started to worry too. Stefan seemed to notice as well.

"Don't worry, I won't let him hurt him," he said to me.

"Not like he's the only who can hurt him," I said and Stefan turned to face me.

"What do you mean?" he said but he knew the comment was directed at him.

"Settle down class," Mr. Harris said as he walked in and at the same time Tyler and Jackson walked in.

"Well didn't know you two wanted detention," Mr. Harris said, "But you have it today."

They both rolled their eyes and had to sit at the same desk. This was going to be a disaster.

"Since you all are so incapable of taking in any information, I have the steps for the experiment on the board," Mr Harris said, "After every time interval, you will swap desks-,"

I didn't even listen to what he said, I just freaked out. That meant people on the right side of the desk stayed sitting and people on the left rotated. _Wait Aiden was behind me._

"You're such a gentleman," Caroline said flashing a smile at Aiden who was now diagonally behind me which meant when we swapped he was going to be next to me.

"Of course, wouldn't be right to make you move around the class," Aiden said charmingly while I began to internally panic.

"You ok?" Stefan asked me noticing that something was up.

"I'm fine," I said hiding my nerves, "Just not getting a good mark this class," and he chuckled.

"My chemistry doesn't suck that much," Stefan said, "But his," he said motioning to Aiden, "Not sure how much is in that head," and I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. I noticed Stefan smiling back and it felt like a genuine friendly moment but I quickly snapped myself back to reality.

"Begin," Mr Harris said and I read the board not aware of what we were actually doing.

"This one," Stefan said taking a test tube filled with a clear liquid, "I half listened while he was talking." I remembered what Stiles said about vampire's hearing and it was making more sense as I thought about it. I nodded at him but then realized I didn't have to be nervous. Stefan wasn't stupid, he wouldn't do anything to bring attention to himself. Actually he has been at the school for years and I've never seen or heard anything.

_Maybe he cleaned it up. _

I shook my head and took a deep breath. I decided to focus on the experiment, I couldn't fail the class because I had a vampire sitting next to me.

_Actually that seems like a very valid reason._

"What's on your mind?" Stefan asked as I started measuring out the other chemicals.

"What's on my mind is that I refuse to fail this class because everything has just become crazy," I said honestly and he seemed shocked I actually spoke to him.

"What do you mean crazy?" he asked me.

"You know," I said looking him straight in the eyes and I swear for a second it was like he knew what I was thinking but he turned back to the experiment.

"If you're talking about the person behind me, I could not agree more," he said and I found it interesting that we both didn't like Aiden.

_Wait a minute, if Stefan is a vampire there must be some other reason he doesn't like Aiden. The reason he has been so wary of him. _

I quickly pulled out my phone and messaged Stiles.

_What are creatures that vampires scared of?_

"Who you texting?" Stefan asks and I quickly put my phone away.

"No one," I said casually and Stefan just looked at me suspiciously but I clicked and don't know how I forgot. Vampires were the most scared of werewolves. Could Aiden actually be a werewolf though? Weren't they more hairy and dog-like? My father explained to me the types of creatures there are but never how to spot one. Although werewolves were under the shape shifter category so maybe that meant they could look human and maybe shape shift into a wolf. I needed to find out more about werewolves but for now I acted as normal as I could. Before I knew it the time was up and we had to switch stations. Stefan hadn't said much but I had to admit he was a really great lab partner. He made no mistakes, was very precise and knew his work. Except for being a vampire, he was literally the perfect partner.

"Switch everyone," Mr. Harris said irritated with life. I watched as Stiles left Ethan's desk and felt relieved. If anything Stiles just looked irritated that he had to be with him. I saw Scott smile sheepishly at Elena and almost trip.

"You ok?" Allison asked him and he froze once again mesmerized by her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, great in fact," he said smiling and Allison smiled back.

"Ok," she said with a giggle as Stiles came to sit next to her.

"Stiles?" Scott asked confused.

"Yeah, I had to rotate Scott," he said while winking at Scott.

"Me too," Scott said taking a seat next to Olivia.

"Hey," Scott said.

"Hey," Olivia said happily.

"Tyler," Caroline said from behind me.

"Caroline," Tyler said. I had no idea what the deal with these two were. They always seemed to have some type of tension between them. I'm sure they never dated but I'm quite convinced that they hooked up at least once.

"Hey Aria," I heard Aiden say mischievously as he sat next to me. I had to let him know he was not getting to me or at least pretend to.

"Hey Aiden," I said looking at him directly and he seemed taken aback. I had to at least pretend I wasn't scared and I just had to hope he had the same line of thought as Stefan and wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Wow, I got a hello, better than a knife stab," he said whispering in my ear.

I whipped my head to look at him and could see Caroline looking almost jealous out of the corner of my eye.

_As if he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear, please._

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"You don't have to be scared of me you know," he said picking up the wrong test tube.

"I'm not," I said defiantly while taking it out of his hands and taking the right one.

"I can hear your heartbeat," he said and I just knew he was telling the truth.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't you think I could have yesterday if I really wanted to?" he asked.

"I stabbed you and you were writhing on the floor. You couldn't hurt me last night but your brother seemed more than happy to rip me apart," I said focusing back on the experiment. I heard him chuckle.

"Trust me, if I wanted to hurt you, you wouldn't have been standing here," he said and I had to admit he had a point. He could have hurt me earlier today in the parking lot and he didn't.

"So why don't you want to hurt me?" I asked him challengingly.

"Because I think I could use your help," he said and I looked at him confused. He could not have been serious.

"I'm sure you know some things," he said, "I could use your knowledge."

"Why would I help you?" I asked him.

"Because if you don't, I'll hurt him," he said casually looking at Stiles and I could see he wasn't lying.

"So?" he said.

"Fine," I said stiffly being blackmailed into it, "But I really don't know how I can help you."

"Well, I really suck at Chemistry, will you help me?" he asked seriously and I could not believe his audacity.

"Is this some joke to you?" I said.

"No, I really would like a good grade in chemistry. As in how you can help me, well how about starting by introducing my brother and me to all the people you know," he said.

"I don't know many people-," I said as he cut me off.

"You know enough," he said, "Ok so which test tube?"

I could not believe him.

"This one," I said stiffly handing it to him.

"Oh and Aria," he said, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he said and I looked at him with wide eyes. This guy was a serious psycho.

"Swap," Mr. Harris said again.

"Well, well, well, look who I'm stuck with," Tyler said as he sat next me.

"I'm sorry does my intelligence intimidate you?" I asked mocking him.

"Wow you think you're so clever," he said.

"You mean I know I'm so clever," I said.

"You know I wonder what would happen if I took the wrong test tube and-," he said and I knew what he was thinking but I was too slow to stop it. He mixed up the chemicals and ruined everything.

"You're such a dick!" I shouted at him as he smirked.

"Language Miss Lovac. I guess I will see you in detention," Mr. Harris told me. I shouted much louder than I thought since the whole class was staring at me.

Tyler was smirking.

"Well you're not making lacrosse captain," I said honestly.

"Oh please, you think your idiot sidekicks scare me?" he said referring to Stiles and Scott.

"I wasn't talking about them," I said.

"She's right," Stefan said from behind. I wasn't expecting him too but I was convinced Stefan could take Tyler on.

Tyler almost laughed.

"You're gonna challenge me for lacrosse captain?" Tyler asked not believing it.

"No, not challenge, take," Aiden said from behind us in the last desk and that I did believe.

"Excuse you, "Jackson said sitting next to Aiden, "Everyone knows I'm lacrosse captain," he said arrogantly.

"Not after today you aren't," Aiden said back.

"We'll see about that," Jackson said.

"Something isn't right," Lydia said out loud and the whole class looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"Something isn't right," she said now more insistently.

"Lydia," Allison said coming to her. This wasn't normal behavior from Lydia, she was acting strange.

"Something is wrong," she said in a quiet voice and just then we all heard a piercing scream from the hall.

Something was definitely not right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what did you think!? Let me know! I love reading your comments and reviews and I do listen to constructive criticism :)**

**Have a great day! :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, the good news is I'm done with exams so I should be able to update more frequently :)**

**Please let me know if i should move this rating from K+ to T, I'm thinking I should to be safe but I'm not sure :p**

**Also I did want to stick to the tv shows plots but I'm thinking it might be a bit more fun to add twists so let me know what you think :) **

**Enjoy!**

**ARIA POV**

I acted before I could process my thoughts. I ran into the hall to help but I didn't know where to go.

"This way," Scott said with Stiles by his side. We all rushed following him.

"Scott how do you know where to go?" Stiles asked trusting Scott's judgment.

"I can smell blood," Scott said anxiously looking at us worriedly. Stiles and I followed Scott walking quickly. I knew someone was hurt, I could see it in Scott's eyes. After what seemed like forever we heard someone crying. Soon enough we saw a girl crying in front of a classroom, her whole body shaking. Scott stopped to console her but she pointed with a shaky arm to the classroom door. I rushed straight into the classroom to see what she was whimpering from. I froze. I felt Stiles next to me and knew he had a similar reaction. There was a girl lying on the floor. There was blood everywhere surrounding the girl and the pools of blood kept expanding like a running tap. There were wounds all over her body and they looked like claw marks. The worst wound seemed to be coming from her abdomen.

_What the hell happened?!_

After a few seconds of taking everything in, my instincts took over.

"We need to help her," I said. Stiles was faster than me and was already calling 911. I rushed to her side and knelt by her to see exactly where her wounds were.

"Is she ok?" I heard Matt say dashing to the girl's side.

"She's bleeding badly," Bonnie said coming to kneel by the girl as well. I didn't know where they came from but at least I had people to help me.

"We need to find out where she's bleeding from," I said trying my best to tear her shirt off.

"Here, let me help," Matt said tearing it off but it was much worse now that we could see her abdomen. We all gasped. It seemed like a pair of claws had scraped out her flesh.

"Take off your shirt," I said quickly to Matt and he did as he was told, "We need to stop the bleeding."

"This might hurt," I told the girl as Matt handed me his shirt. Bonnie held her hand so the girl had something to squeeze. I don't think the girl had the energy, she seemed barely conscious but it was the thought behind it. I didn't have time to cover my hands so I wrapped the t-shirt and pressed it onto the wound to attempt to stop some of the bleeding. I heard the girl whimper and I knew if she had the strength she would have been screaming from the excruciating pain. I looked to see if the bleeding was stopping but it didn't feel like it was working at all.

"Come on, stay with us," Bonnie said while holding her hand.

"What the hell happened?" Derek said shocked rushing in.

"Where did you-," I said in shock but he was already taking off his jacket at lighting speed and right after that his shirt. He didn't hesitate. He wrapped his shirt around his hand and put pressure on the other side of the wound. He was shocked but I could tell this wasn't the first time he had seen something like this.

"Is she going to be ok?" Matt asked all of worriedly.

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on," Bonnie said while closing her eyes almost like she was calling on some other energy.

"What happened to her?" Derek asked me almost accusatory.

"I don't know, I thought you would," I said with the same tone.

"Well I don't," he said back.

Even though not many minutes were passing, it felt like hours until I heard Stiles's voice.

"This way!" he shouted and I knew the paramedics were following him.

They entered and told us to move away.

"But she's bleeding out," I said and the paramedic seemed to understand. Bonnie and Matt moved away and they put an oxygen mask around the girl.

"Ok, when I count to three you'll move your hands and we'll take over," the paramedic told me.

I nodded.

"One, two, three!" the paramedic said and Derek and I let go as the other two paramedics took over. We quickly moved out of the way as they took her away and I just hoped she would survive.

I walked out into the hall and noticed the entire school was watching. I looked down to see that my hands were stained red, including my shirt, jacket and watch. I saw Scott still consoling who I assumed was her girl's friend.

"I just don't get it," the friend said crying, "I don't know how it happened."

"It's ok," Scott said as convincingly as he could but I noticed he began to act strange.

"I'm sorry I just need the bathroom," he told her and he started rushing away from the crowd. I knew something was wrong. I followed him to the locker room and I saw that Stiles had followed us well.

"Scott! Scott are you ok?" I asked him following behind. I saw him hunched over the sink.

"Are you?!" Stiles asked me.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Hello! You have blood over your hands! Don't you think they're going to come looking for you?" he said annoyed at me but we both looked at Scott noticing he was struggling.

"Scott?" Stiles said as we both rushed next to him. I saw Scott take deep breaths.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "I just think everything was-," he said breathing heavily.

"Very sensory," I said.

"Yeah, I just needed to get away for a while," he said.

"Aria, your hands," Scott said noticing the red sticky substance on them.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You need to get cleaned up, your hands are full of blood," Scott said worriedly.

"Not just that. They are going to want to talk to you," Stiles said as I nodded.

"Yeah I know," I said not in the mood.

"Wait, Scott? Lift up your shirt," Stiles said.

"What?" Scott asked confused.

"Your bite, I want to see it again," Stiles said.

"Oh," he said understanding as he lifted up his shirt. He took the bandage away and we all stared dumbfounded.

"The bite is gone," I said, "I'm not going crazy right?"

"No you're not," Stiles said but he looked stunned as well.

"What the heck does that mean?" Scott asked. We all looked at each other not knowing the answer.

"Ok Aria, you go, I'll stay with Scott," Stiles said, "And try to figure this crazy stuff out."

"Ok," I said knowing I had to go back. I walked back to the scene but tried to think of what Scott could be. The bite healing was far from normal. Could he be like Stefan and Damon?

_Wait, healing._

The only person I saw heal was Aiden and his eyes flashed when he was speaking to Scott. It seemed like he would actually be the person to ask.

_Great._

"Dude why did you run out like that?" Tyler was asking Matt.

"Because somebody needed help," Matt said in an obvious tone, "You don't have to be such a doosh all the time."

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Elena was shouting, "Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said.

"You had us worried," Caroline said.

"I just had a feeling I need to help someone," Bonnie said, "I can't explain it."

"I felt it," Lydia said to Allison.

"What do you mean you felt it?" Allison asked Lydia.

"I don't know how to explain it, I just had a bad feeling," Lydia said.

"Aria!" Sheriff Stilinski called out for me.

"I know you want a statement from me," I said as he nodded appreciatively.

"I don't know what to tell you other than I went into the classroom and saw her bleeding. I just tried to help her," I said to him.

"Ok, nothing else that seems important?" he asked me.

_How Derek appeared, _I thought looking for him in the crowd. I saw him talking to another officer.

"Not that I can think of," I said.

"Ok, thanks," Sheriff said.

"Actually," I said and the Sheriff turned to look at me, "The wound marks were really strange."

"Strange how?" he asked me listening intently.

"I don't know like, a human didn't hurt her, like an animal attack," I said and he looked at me confused.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it but you have to believe me," I said seriously.

"Ok, I'll look into it," he said but I wasn't so sure.

"Aria, what you did was brave," he told me.

"It wasn't just me," I said, "We all helped."

"Well you all were brave," he said with a proud nod.

"Aria!" my dad shouted down the hall, "Are you ok?"

"Dad, I'm fine," I said, "Don't worry I'm not the one hurt."

"Maddox," I heard someone say.

"Christoff," my dad said.

"Do you think it's starting again?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know but we need to call a meeting," my dad said seriously.

"I'll let the council know," he said, "Allison let's go."

I was confused, how did my dad know Allison's father?

"Hey, what you did was brave," Allison told me.

"Thanks," I said to her as I saw her leave with her father.

"Dad, how do you know Allison's father?" I asked.

"It doesn't really matter," my dad said.

"It kind of does, something is happening and I know you're not telling me," I said.

"Aria-," he said.

"Dad someone was dying here today!" I shouted and I saw people look at me.

"Aria," he said strictly.

"Dad, you're always honest with me, why are you lying to me now?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry," was all he said.

"It's not good enough," I said, "I know you think you're protecting me but you're not if you keep me in the dark. I can handle more than you think, so if you won't tell me I'll figure it out myself," I said honestly and began walking down the hall. I noticed many people looking at me and I figured they heard what I said. Among them were Stefan, Derek, Aiden, Tyler, Elena, Bonnie, Lydia, Caroline, Kira, Olivia and Isaac.

"Excuse me, "I said to Stefan and Derek so I could get out of the crowd.

"Aria," I heard my dad say behind me.

"You need to clean yourself up," he said worriedly.

"I'll do it at home, unless you're not going to allow me," I said.

"Aria-," he said.

"What if that's Stiles or Scott next time?!" I asked him.

"There won't be a next time," he said.

"You don't know that," I said sadly.

"Aria, you've obviously been through a lot, let's talk about this at home ok?" he asked but I knew he was closing the conversation.

"Yeah ok," I said.

I felt emotionally exhausted and the next few hours were a kind of blur. I got home, showered and kept scrubbing until the blood was out but even then I could still smell it on my arms. I felt tired but I couldn't sleep properly.

"Aria," my dad called from downstairs, "A friend is here to see you," he said. I went downstairs expecting it to be the friend of the girl who was injured. My dad gave me a small smile and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Aria," I saw Stefan Salvatore say.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"I wanted to see how you're doing," he said, "And to tell you that the girl is going to be ok."

"Really?" I said feeling relived at the news of the girl but not believing what Stefan said.

"Yeah, I just came from the hospital," he said. I stepped outside and closed the door.

"Stefan why are you really here?" I asked him and he could see I didn't have time for games.

"I heard you say that you thought the wounds were claw marks," he said but I didn't comment. How could he have heard that? Was I that loud?

"So?" I asked.

"What did they look like?" he asked me.

"Why do you care?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"I'm just interested," he said.

"Why? To make sure it wasn't your brother?" I asked him and I hated myself for not thinking before I spoke.

"My brother?" he asked confused but within in few seconds he realized what I was referring to.

"You heard Damon and my conversation last night didn't you? I had a feeling someone heard us," he said walking close to me. He looked me directly in the eye.

"You didn't hear anything last night," he said slowly.

"You think you can just lie to me and convince me?" I told him and he seemed taken aback. I could tell he didn't understand something but then spoke.

"Look Aria, I'm the good guy," he said, "You need to believe me, I'm trying to protect people," he said.

"Protect them by drinking their blood!?" I asked him not believing what he was saying, "I mean how do I know you didn't kill the girl?"

"Aria I was in chemistry class with you," he said logically.

"What about Damon?" I asked.

"It wasn't him," he said.

"You don't know that," I said.

"I do, when you spoke to that officer and said the wounds looked like claw marks," he said.

"What do you mean?" I said not understanding.

"Look, you don't know the whole story," he said.

"Is there much of a story?" I said, "Because it seems pretty straightforward to me."

"Look, Aria, you need to trust me, I'm the good guy," he said and once again there was that sincerity in his voice.

"We'll see," I said and I went in the house and locked the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Comment and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone, I am really sorry for taking this long to update! I have started a job and recently have had no time but the good news is it seems like I'll be having more time in the coming weeks so I should be able to update then! Anyway enjoy! :)**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I woke up barely feeling rested. I was constantly having dreams of that girl bleeding out and then seeing Damon hurt her followed by Stefan defending him. I shook my head to attempt to force the thoughts out of my head.

"Hey honey," my mom said entering my room, "You don't have to go to school today if you don't want to." I could tell she didn't want me going.

"No I'm fine," I said but I knew she didn't believe me.

"You sure?" she asked worriedly.

"Yip," I said as she nodded.

"Aria?" she asked.

"I'm fine mom, I think seeing Scott and Stiles will help," I said and she nodded in agreement.

"Fine but if you want to come home-," she said.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine," I said.

"Stubborn, like your father," she said as she walked out to make breakfast.

Even if I wanted to skip there was too much I didn't know and needed to figure out. Staying at home would just make me agitated. I got ready, grabbed some breakfast and headed to school.

There were still so many thoughts spinning in my head from yesterday. I looked to see Allison just walking up the steps. I rushed to talk to her remembering the conversation between our fathers. As I did I noticed looks from almost everyone, it was like I was walking around with a flashing red light saying "stare at me please."

"Allison," I said as she turned towards me.

"Aria," she said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told her and figured this would become my automatic reply. "Look I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about our fathers talking."

"What are you talking about?" she asked confused.

"After everything yesterday, they spoke and your dad said they are going to alert the council?" I told her.

"Wait he said that?" she said putting things together in her head.

"Look, I don't what's going on but there is definitely something," I said.

"Yeah I agree, my dad has been acting a bit strange now that I think about it, he actually-," she was cut off by Lydia.

"Allison! What are you doing talking to _her_," Lydia said giving me a disapproving look.

"Hello to you to Lydia," I said with a fake smile.

"Lydia! I see your friend is friends with my friend which makes us friends of friends but still friends right?" Stiles said coming out of nowhere. Lydia rolled her eyes and we stared at Stiles trying to decipher what he had just said.

"Allison can we go?" Lydia said annoyed.

"Hey Allison," Scott said smiling sheepishly while coming to stand by us.

"Hey," Allison said her eyes lighting up.

"You're still showing up for tryouts?" Jackson said from behind taking Scott's lacrosse stick, "That is sad, you know you suck."

"Maybe," Tyler said, "But I bet you and him are on a similar level," he said to piss Jackson off.

"Jackson, Jackson! Calm down," Lydia said going to console him, "You'll show him who's boss on the field."

"That's my friend's," I said attempting to snatch the lacrosse stick out of Jackson's hand but he held on to it as I grabbed it.

"I don't think so," Jackson said as I stared him down. I released the pressure to make him think that he had the upper hand and just before he pulled it I pulled it forcefully and he fell over.

Scott and Stiles burst out laughing and I could see Allison was trying her best to not laugh very obviously.

"Damn, owned by a girl," Tyler said smirking and then walking off.

"You're going to pay for this McCall," Jackson said threateningly to Scott as he stood up and walked off.

"Seriously can you two do anything without my help?" I asked them jokingly.

"I could have handled it," Stiles said.

"Please, you were too busy being a lovesick puppy," I said.

"Thanks," Scott said taking the stick as I sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Well it sucks that you guys you know," I paused and they looked at me to continue, "Well that you do suck," I said knowing it sounded bad.

"Wow, you should win the award for supporting friend of the year," Stiles said.

"Scott!" Allison called from above, "I'll see you at tryouts," she smiled at him.

"That's great!" Scott said as she walked into the building.

"Oh my God that's horrible," Scott said immediately, "I'm going to make a fool of myself."

"Look if she really likes you then no matter how much you suck, you know she'll still like you even if you do become the laughing stock of the school," Stiles said.

I stared down Stiles.

"Try not to think about it," I said as we headed towards the building.

"Aria, How are you doing?" Scott asked concerned.

"Fine," I said.

"Really after a girl almost died in your arms?" Stiles said bluntly but I knew he was trying to get to admit I was not fine.

"Stiles!" Scott said.

"Fine, I'm not fine but I'm dealing with it," I said honestly.

"Well we're here for you, you know that right?" Scott said.

"Just talk to us Aria, you know it's not good when you keep everything in because then stuff builds up and ka-boom!" he said making a gesture with his arms.

"I know, thanks guys," I said.

"Of course," Stiles and Scott said putting their arms around my shoulders either side of me.

Classes went on as usual but it seemed like yesterday's incident was still the news on everyone's lips. Everyone seemed to have their own theories but one thing was for sure, no one could keep their eyes off me. I felt like I had a spotlight on me wherever I went.

"I heard she was spurting blood everywhere,"

"Apparently Aria stabbed her first"

"I heard her ex-boyfriend stabbed her 8 times"

"I heard Derek did CPR and it must have been his kiss that brought her back to life"

"Apparently she flirted with the guy Aria liked so Aria stabbed her, she must be crazy"

"I didn't stab her!" I burst out at the one girl and I knew everyone was staring at me but I couldn't take it anymore. I thought people would be scared but it seemed everyone was just more curious. Clearly something is wrong in this town.

I walked irritated to my locker not looking at anyone.

"I could smell your irritation from a mile away," Aiden said smiling leaning against my locker.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Just to know what actually happened," he said casually but his eyes were piercing mine.

"How the hell must I know?! I got there and she was bleeding, why is it so hard for people to understand!?" I screamed loudly getting very annoyed. I clearly caught even more people's attention now but I had reached my level of tolerance. No one was asking me how I was doing besides my actual friends.

"Ok, I believe you," Aiden said and I looked at him skeptically.

"You do?" I asked him, "Are you listening to my heartbeat?" I asked bitterly.

"Maybe but all that anger can't be a lie," he said, "But you need to be careful."

"Why because you care if something happens to me?" I asked sarcastically.

"I need you remember?" he said as I rolled my eyes.

"For what?" Stefan said staring him almost angrily and Aiden just gave a smile.

"She knows," he said looking at me.

"You need to stay away from her," Stefan said threateningly.

"No, you both need to stay away from me," I said slamming my locker door closed and walking off. Since when did I become part of a scorecard for these guys?

"Aria," Stefan said coming after me.

"Look last night's talk doesn't change anything," I said turning to face him and Stefan looked a bit disappointed.

"I was being honest," he said seriously.

"Honest about what?" I heard Derek say and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you just have to show up now don't you?" I said annoyed.

"Can you all just leave me alone?!" I shouted at him but he didn't seem phased.

"I just wanted to ask if you're ok," he said and I searched for a hint of insincerity but I couldn't find it.

"I'm perfect," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry for asking how you are," he said. I sighed, I was just in an irritated mood but to be fair he was the only person that asked if I was ok.

"I'm-," I said searching for a word, "Confused," I said after a while.

"That makes two of us," he said scanning the hall.

"Three, actually," Stefan said.

"Do you know who did that to that girl?" I asked Stefan staring into his eyes.

"No, I swear," he said and Derek could sense there was something he was missing.

"Do you?" I asked Derek staring him dead on as well.

"No," he said offended at the question.

"Look I have to get to class, see you there?" Stefan said looking at me.

"We'll see," I said to him as he left. I could tell he wanted me to trust him but how could I?

"I don't know her yet," Derek said, "I'm going to see her at the hospital," he said.

"Wait, now?" I asked and by him silent I knew I was right.

"Let me come with," I said and he looked surprised.

"You have class to attend to," he said.

"Academics is a strength of mine, one class won't make a difference," I said.

"Look I do things on my own," he said.

"I think everyone is well aware of that, I mean your friendly touch will definitely get the girl to talk, she'll feel so safe around you," I said sarcastically.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth but I knew he hated that I had a point. I followed him towards the exit.

"Aria, don't you have English now?" Matt said coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I'm just using the bathroom," I said to him naturally.

"See you in class them," he said.

"Yeah," I said, as I walked towards the bathroom until he was out of sight.

"Wow, you're a natural liar," Derek said and I knew he meant it as a compliment but I wasn't sure if I wanted it to be one.

We walked to the parking lot and I got into his car. I wasn't scared because I knew he wouldn't do anything to me, he needed me. Plus no way I was every going anywhere without my knives.

"So you really don't know who did that to the girl?" I asked as he drove.

"No," he said.

"Why do I get the sense you're lying?" I asked and he stared ahead in silence.

"Because you are," I whispered looking out the window.

"I'm not, I don't know for sure," he said and once again it didn't make sense that he could hear me.

"But you have someone in mind," I said.

"Not someone, something," he said and I looked at him to see if he was being serious and he had a straight face.

"_Something_," I said, "Great."

He parked and we both got off to go into the hospital. Derek simply flashed his smile and we easily got the room that she was in.

"Excuse me you cannot go into her room," a nurse said, "Only close family."

"We just want to pay our respects," Derek said.

"I'm sorry," the nurse said.

"Look," I said pretending to tear up, "We were together since second grade and my hands were stained of her blood yesterday as I tried to save her life. Please we just need a minute," I said emotionally and I could see the nurse give in.

"Ok, you have five minutes but that's it," she said.

"Thank you," Derek said as she walked away.

"Not a complete waste to bring you," he said as he opened the door and I rolled my eyes.

"My hands really were stained of her blood," I said.

"Mine too," Derek said as if it wasn't a big deal. We walked into the room but she was still unconscious.

"We need to wake her up," Derek said.

"Are you crazy? She's unconscious, you can't just shake her awake," I said.

"Yes I can," Derek said but I stood in front of him.

"No. You can't," I said sternly, he was crazy. He rolled his eyes at me and went to look at her chart on the table.

I turned to face her and felt sympathetic towards her. She didn't deserve this. I glanced down and noticed her gown had a gap showing her stomach but what intrigued me was the scar. I moved the gown to get a better look and felt my eyes go wide. It looked exactly like Scott's scar.

"She's not getting better," Derek said putting the file down.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Her condition is getting worse," he said and he almost seemed sad about it.

"Why?" I asked, "That doesn't make sense." I looked at Derek who was shaking his head and I knew he knew something I didn't.

"We should go," he said heading to the door.

"What? Nothing is making sense," I said.

"We need to go," he said sternly.

"I'm not going until you tell me what's going on," I said crossing my arms.

"You're so stubborn," he said irritatedly coming towards me.

"Thanks," I said with a smirk.

"But there is nothing to tell," he said, "Now let's go," he said grabbing my hand. At first I was shocked he was literally grabbing me to get me out but I stopped him from dragging me.

"No, tell me what you know," I said stubbornly.

"Come with me or I'll have to carry you out," he said seriously.

"Oh please," I said but within seconds he had me over his shoulder in a stiff hold that I couldn't break out of.

"You're such an ass," I said as I struggled to get free. When we got to his car he finally put me down.

"Are you crazy!? What the hell is your problem?!" I shouted at him.

"You don't get it," he said, "You can't talk in there, people could be listening."

"What do you-," but then I clicked, he was serious.

"Are you talking about vampires?" I asked knowing how stupid the question sounded.

"Vampires? What are you talking about?" he asked and I guess he didn't know about Stefan and his brother.

"Nothing," I said but he could tell I was lying.

"You're lying, what do you know?" he said walking close to me.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me something," I said and he just shook his head.

"Just get in," he said annoyed, "Why do you want to know so much anyway?"

"Because it's starting to affect my life," I said in an obvious tone.

"You shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous, you saw what happened to that girl," he said.

"Wow, it sounds like you actually care," I said sarcastically.

"I do," he said, "Now let's go." he said as he walked to his side of the car and I got in now with more questions than answers.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi Everyone, so sorry for the super long delay! Enjoy! :D

We sat in silence but my mind was trying to figure everything out. Why was she not getting better? More importantly how did Derek know that? I knew the way he said it, he was definite, in fact as much as he sounded irritated by it, he sounded upset, as if...

"She's going to live right?" I asked him but he stared ahead and stayed silent.

"Right?" I said more forcefully but once again he acted like I hadn't said anything.

"Derek?" I asked sternly but he just looked straight ahead.

I couldn't take it so I grabbed the steering wheel and pulled it. We felt the car swerve.

"Are you crazy?" he asked irritated.

"Well you wont answer me," I said.

"Will she-," I asked but he cut me off.

"I don't know!" he shouted now bordering on irritated and angry.

"What you mean you don't know?" I asked.

"It means I don't know," he said and I knew he was regretting bringing me along.

I stayed silent until we got to school but it scared me to know even he didn't know what was going on. He parked his car and got out. I quickly stepped out too. With his mood he would leave me locked in there.

"Miss Lovac," I heard a teacher call my name. Crap.

"Where have you been? I'm sure you had class am I right?" he asked.

I needed an excuse and fast. Where had Derek gone? He just disappeared. I could not see him anywhere.

"I just needed a break," I said simply hoping the teacher would believe me, "After yesterday, it's been a bit hard."

"I see," the teacher said, "I'll cut you slack this time but it cannot become a normal occurrence. If you need help please go to our school psychologist Miss Morrell," he said as I nodded.

"In fact, I will not give you detention on account that you have a session with her. I really think it will help you," he said.

"Okay, I will," I said.

"I will check up with her, you must have a session today," he said as I nodded at him.

"Still I must commend you on helping that girl, I hope she will be okay," he said. _I hope so too_.

I walked through the doors and was immediately bombarded by Scott and Stiles.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Stiles screamed at me.

"Are you crazy?!" Scott shouted at me.

"Can you two relax?" I asked.

"We've been messaging and calling you and no response. Do you know how worried we were? especially after what happened yesterday," Scott said concerned.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone, it must be on silent," I said feeling bad. I knew they were honestly concerned.

"Can you please not do that again?!" Stiles said.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry," I said.

"What the hell were you doing with Derek Hale!" a voice shouted at me. _Uh oh_.

"Caroline! Wait," Elena said catching up with Caroline who was now staring at me.

"Hi Caroline," Stiles said smiling at her like an idiot.

"I dont know what you're talking about," I said honestly.

"Oh really? You didn't blow off an English test to sneak off with him to do who knows what?" she said and once again I could feel the stares on me.

"I-," I said.

"And please don't deny it, Bonnie saw you get in his car," she said while folding her arms.

"Caroline just leave it okay?" Elena told her.

"No, it doesn't match the social circle okay?" she responded.

"Excuse me," Lydia said coming towards us, "I think you're the one who doesn't understand the social hierarchy. I'm the one who does the questioning," she said self-righteously.

Stiles stared at her unable to say anything.

"Oh please," Caroline said, "I run this school."

"No, I do," Lydia said.

"Um, actually none of you do," I said as they both slowly turned to look at me.

"Now if you excuse me, I have class to get to," I said dashing away before they could say anything more.

This news was going to cause me trouble. If Caroline knew, then the whole school already knows and this was confirmed by the looks I kept getting from everyone.

"She's not even that pretty," someone said.

"I told you, it's the ones you would least expect," some other guy said.

"He's totally using her, no way he'd actually go for her," a girl said as she gave me a disapproving look.

You would think after what happened the day before people would be focussed on that but no. The fact that I was seen in Derek's car was the biggest news. Where did he even go anyway?

"Derek huh?" Stefan said to me as I got to my locker.

"It's not like that," I said swapping my books, "And I don't owe you an answer."

"You need to be careful," he said.

"Why do you keep acting like you're trying to keep me safe?" I asked him irritated, "We both know what you are, you're more dangerous."

"That's what you think," he said but before I could reply, he had already walked off.

I didn't like it, but I knew he was right. There was something about Derek, something that he was hiding but I didn't know what. I needed to figure it out before...

Was it possible it was all a set up and Derek was the one that injured her? Would I end up like her? Maybe he thought he just hurt her and that's why he's upset because she now might die and he didn't mean too. That would make him what though? A vampire too?

"You went with Derek?" Stiles said coming to me.

"You ask me now? After you stared at Caroline and Lydia?" I said with an amused face.

"Aria, what the hell," Scott said.

"I convinced him to take me," I whispered.

"To where?" Scott asked.

"The hospital, where the girl from yesterday was," I said keeping my voice low.

"And?" Stiles said.

I looked to make sure no one was around or listening.

"She has a bite mark just like Scott's," I whispered and their eyes widened.

"Well maybe it will heal soon, like mine," Scott said.

"I don't know," I said, "Derek seems to think she won't make it."

"How would he know that? Actually why did he go visit the girl in the first place?" Stiles asked, "It's not like the guy has a heart," he said.

"First I thought to figure out what happened to her but what if it's because he was the one who actually hurt her?" I said.

"Would not put it past that guy," Stiles said.

"But why would he do that?" Scott asked.

"Maybe he's a vampire," I said knowing that sounded absurd.

"Yeah right, why the hell would you say something like that?" Stiles said.

I was about to tell them about Stefan but thought it might be better to hold onto that information for a bit longer.

"All I know is something strange is going on, like really strange" Scott said.

"I know, how awesome is that?" Stiles said as Scott and I rolled our eyes as we walked to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Stefan," Damon said, "We need to talk. It's important."

Damon waited a while in the hall until Stefan finally came.

"Aww, did you get a hall pass?" Damon asked mockingly.

"Damon why did you call me here?" Stefan asked.

"I heard your girl speaking to her friends about where she and Derek went," Damon said.

"And?" Stefan asked intrigued.

"They went to see the girl from yesterday in the hospital," Damon said.

"Why? You think he went to clear any evidence?" Stefan asked.

"That's what I would do," Damon said.

"But isn't she still alive?" Stefan asked.

"Look bro, all I know is that we need to go see what's going on. Apparently she had some bite mark," Damon said.

"Bite mark? That would mean werewolves," Stefan said.

"Well it gets worse," Damon said.

"What do you mean?" Stefan said.

"Her one friend? Apparently he had a bite mark and it healed, which means he's probably one," Damon said.

"But someone had to bite him then," Stefan said.

"Exactly, and we need to find out who," Damon said.

"But I haven't seen any of her friends act up," Stefan said.

"Yeah until a full moon comes," Damon said, "We need to kill him."

"No, Damon, not until we know the full story," Stefan said strictly.

"Full story huh? Funny she mentioned to them Derek might be a vampire, I wonder where she got that idea from," Damon said judging his brother.

"I dont know, is he?" Stefan asked avoiding the main question.

"You tell me, I rate he's the werewolf biting people for fun," Damon said, "To be fair I do the same but at least I don't kill them," he paused, "Well not all of them anyway."

"Damon we can't go doing things blindly, understand? We need to figure out what's going on first," Stefan said.

"Look brother you can go play mister detective but if my existence is in danger, I'm going to eliminate that threat," Damon said stubbornly.

Stefan sighed irritatedly. Stopping his brother was going to be work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARIA POV

It was lunch time and I thought it would be a good time to see if Miss Morrell could see me. I walked towards her office but before I could get there I felt someone pull me into a janitor's closet.

I instantly punched as hard as I could but felt pain go right through to my elbow. I shook my hand out in pain and looked up to see none other than Aiden.

"What the hell do you want and why is your chest as hard as a rock?" I said irritated.

"Because I work out," he said smugly.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"What do you know?" he asked me. _Ugh not this again_.

"I know nothing, as always," I said.

"Rumors are you went with Derek and last time I checked you two are not exactly hooking up so I assume you went somewhere else, where did you go?" he asked.

"Why don't you go ask him huh?" I said cheekily.

He came close to me and I felt myself push up on the rack behind me.

"I'll ask you again," he said.

"Look, I wish I knew what was going on but I dont. All I know is that people are not who they say they are," I said and I could see him get angry.

I could feel something bad was going to happen until I saw the door open.

"Get off of her," Stefan said in a deadly tone as he threw Aiden off of me. It shocked me to see how easy it seemed for him.

"Aria, are you okay?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Scott?" I said confused, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, it's like I could hear your heartbeat and I just instinctively came here," he said.

"Well thanks," I said as I saw Aiden standing up to hit Stefan.

"Don't," I told him, "I told you, I don't know anything," and Scott, Stefan and I walked out of the closet.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said.

"What did he want Aria?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Information," I said honestly.

"On what?" Stefan asked.

"I have no idea," I said irritated.

"He thinks I know something," I said as I looked at Stefan.

"Well you do," Stefan said looking at me.

"Okay what am I missing?" Scott asked.

"Nothing," I said breaking eye contact with Stefan.

"All I know is I need to see Miss Morell," I said.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"Because of yesterday," I said which now seemed a lifetime away.

"I'll see you in a bit," I said as I headed towards her room.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said as I entered.

"Hi Miss Morell I'm-," I said.

"Aria," she finished for me, "I've been expecting you."

"You have?" I said surprised as I went to sit down.

"Well after what happened yesterday, I would assume you would be quite traumatised but I see you aren't really. Is there a reason for that?" she asked coming closer towards me.

"I think it's all just a blur," I said honestly as she nodded.

"You need to be careful about who you trust. The people you think you can, you can't and the people you think you can't, you can but the most important thing is can you trust yourself?" she asked.

I knew she was referring to Derek but both Aiden and Stefan popped into my head.

"What do you mean? How can you not trust yourself?" I asked her.

"Fear. Desire. Rage. Jealousy. All emotions that can cause us to act the furthest thing from ourselves. You have to know that you're strong enough to not let those emotions alter who you really are. Your sixth sense Aria, you have a strong one but if you keep wondering if you're right you'll never figure out anything," she said and it was as if she knew about everything.

"What do you know about the attack?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said as she turned her back, "I'm just a guidance counsellor, " she said as she sat in her chair.

"My sixth sense doesn't think so," I told her as she smiled and I knew she knew something.

"You're free to go," she said.

"But we haven't spoken about yesterday," I said wondering how this was counselling.

"I know you won't talk to me about it. You want answers so go look and find them," she said.

I slowly stood up wondering how in the world that was a counselling session but was happy I was excused from detention. I still had some time to have lunch and headed towards the cafeteria until I heard a blood curdling scream.


	16. Chapter 16

****Hi everyone, I apologize for the extreme delay in updating this story. I've been to sort out some personal stuff but things seem to be fine now so updates should be coming more often :)****

****I have been trying to think of ways to combine the two stories and think I've finally got a solid plot :) I figure it will be more interesting to mix things up then just follow both series.****

****What I would like to hear from you guys is should I keep the characters supernatural creature or change them? For example Isaac becomes a werewolf and Caroline becomes a vampire, should I follow that or maybe swap some characters around?****

****Also romantic pairings, I haven't finalized any so let me know if you have any you think would be fun :)****

****Enjoy!****

****OLIVIA POV****

Finally it was lunch. I was starving and could feel the grumble in my stomach starting. I waited for Kira and Stefan to arrive at the cafeteria.

"Finally!" I said as I saw her, "I'm starving!"

"Sorry," Kira said with a smile.

"Where's Stefan? I'm sure he won't mind if we get food so long. I can feel my stomach getting ready to eat itself," I said hearing a small growl from below.

"I'm not sure but something's been on his mind," Kira said slightly worried.

"Yeah, well I think we're all shook up by that attack that happened on the girl. Who's to say it couldn't have been us that got hurt?" I said while taking a tray and standing in line for food.

"You think it was random?" Kira asked.

"I guess we'll have to wait to hear what the police say" I said, "Why would do you think?"

"I don't know but it seemed like a serious injury, it makes me wonder," she said going deep in thought.

We collected our food and then looked for an empty table.

"Look, Stiles and Scott are sitting alone," I said, "Let's go sit there!"

"You sure?" Kira asked hesitant, "I mean are we friends with them?"

"You can finally talk to Scott one on one," I said convincingly. _And I can chat to Stiles._

"Plus who knows where Stefan is," I said.

"Okay," she agreed as we headed towards the table. We heard some of their conversation as we got closer.

"I don't like Aiden," Scott told Stiles.

"Me neither," Stiles said, "The guy gives me some serious creep vibes, like Derek Hale creep vibes and it doesn't help that there are two of them."

"I'm worried about Aria," Scott said seriously.

"I'm worried about Caroline and Lydia," Stiles said and Scott turned to give him a look.

"What? I don't want them getting hurt," Stiles said.

"Right because they know you exist?" Scott said.

"Caroline knows I exist," Stiles said while Scott gave him an "OH, really" look.

"Watch," Stiles said as he saw Caroline, Bonnie and Elena walking past.

"Hi Caroline," Stiles said as smoothly as he could.

"Who are you?" Caroline said as she gave him a superior look and walked off.

"Sorry buddy," Scott said with a laugh.

"Hey Scott," Elena said with a smile as she walked by.

"Hey!" Scott said smiling like an idiot.

"I don't get it, I'm literally ten times better looking and yet you get the hello," Stiles said as Scott shrugged.

"Hi guys!" I said a bit too enthusiastically as I took a seat.

"Uh, hi?" Stiles said raising his eyebrow.

"Mind if we sit here?" Kira asked while taking a seat.

"No problem," Scott said with a smile.

"Really Scott? We were discussing some pretty important things," Stiles said.

"We can talk about it later," Scott said being nice.

"So how has your day been?" I asked Stiles trying to make small talk.

"Great, absolutely great," he said sarcastically while Scott nudged him.

"How has yours been?" Stiles asked.

"Not bad!" Kira said a bit too quickly and we all had some awkward moments of silence.

"Lay off!" we heard a voice shout and we all turned to see who it is.

It was one of the twins pushing Stefan.

_Well we know where he is now._

"Oh no," I said seeing him starting to get aggressive.

"Leave her alone, you got it?" Stefan said.

"You need to redirect your comment to my brother Aiden. I haven't hurt anyone," Ethan said irritably.

Stefan came to sit by us.

"What the hell Stefan!" I said like a scolding mother.

"We told you to ignore them," Kira said.

"What was that about?" Scott asked.

"I thought it was Aiden," Stefan said.

"It doesn't matter who it is, I hate them both," Stiles said with his mouth stuffed with food.

"I'm telling you! Something is wrong!" Lydia stood up shouting and was making a scene.

"Lydia, I don't care if you wore the wrong shade of blue today," Jackson said.

"Firstly I would not make that type of mistake," Lydia said arrogantly, "But it's not that, it's something else," she said, "I can't explain it."

"Can you ever explain anything?" Jackson asked irritated.

"What is it Lydia?" Allison asked concerned.

All of a sudden Lydia had a strange look on her face and began to walk.

"Lydia," Jackson said irritated, "Where are you going?"

"She's leaving you, shocked she stayed that long," Tyler shouted from across the table.

"Shut it Lockwood," Jackson said threateningly.

"Lydia?" Stiles said. We all watched as she began walking out of the cafeteria almost as if in a trance. Jackson and Allison started to follow her.

"Lydia," Stiles said getting up and trying to follow her.

"Ugh, Stiles," Scott said getting up to leave and follow him, "I'm sorry we'll be back."

"Stefan?" I asked seeing him get up.

"I'm just going to check," he said getting up.

"Well we'll come too," Kira said as I nodded. I quickly ate a few spoons to keep my stomach at bay and the followed everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****ARIA POV****

Instantly I went towards the scream. I didn't know where it came from but I trusted my instincts. I knew this person was dying. I just knew it. I found myself going towards the boys locker room. I saw the door open and saw drops of blood on the floor. Some of the blood was smeared from someone's shoes.

"Hello?" I asked as I cautiously stepped forward although I knew I wouldn't hear an answer. I looked to my right and saw a lacrosse stick. I grabbed it quickly. It wasn't much of a weapon but mentally I felt a bit more protected.

Just then I saw someone run across the row at the other end of the room.

"Hey!" I screamed running towards the figure but they were gone.

_Where did they go?_

"Who are you?!" I screamed irritated.

I looked down and started to see even more blood on the floor. The drops were now bigger and there was small pools of blood now smeared. I slowly walked through the rows following the blood but I could sense I was not alone in the room. Something told me there was someone behind the final row of lockers. I hid against the locker and braced myself.

_1…_

_2..._

Before I got to 3 I saw something move in front of me and swung the lacrosse stick as hard as I could.

"Ow!" I heard a person shout while rolling on the floor. When I looked closer I noticed it was Matt.

"Matt?" I asked confused, "Are you hurt?"

"What do you think," he said in some pain and I quickly checked to see if there was any blood on his clothes. There was. Instantly the guilt set in that I have injured him even more.

I kneeled by him quickly.

"I'm so sorry!" I said feeling horrified, "You're bleeding!"

"No," he said slowly getting up, "It's not me. It's someone else," he said looking beyond the lockers.

"Who?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he said.

I jumped up and followed to where he was looking. I saw a boy on the floor bleeding heavily from his neck.

"No, no, not again!" I screamed desperately taking my jacket off trying to stop the blood.

"Matt what happened?! "I asked him turning around to look at him hoping he'd come help me.

"I don't know," he said honestly and I gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" I asked him a bit more harsh, "You were in the room."

"I-," he paused, "I can't remember."

"What do you mean?" I asked more irritated.

"I told you I can't remember," he said apologetically while I got more annoyed.

"All I know is one minute I'm getting ready to train and the next I got hit by you," he said and it didn't make sense but I knew he wasn't lying.

"Okay," I said focusing on the wound where blood was gushing out, "Call 911."

"Come take my phone!" I said desperately and it took him a second to comprehend but he followed.

I kept putting pressure on the wound but just watched as my jacket become soaked with blood.

"You're going to be okay," I told him repeatedly but I was just trying to convince myself.

"That's strange," Matt said after a while.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They said someone already called it in," he said and I looked at him confused.

"Who?" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. Just then I heard other voices.

"Lydia, what the hell is wrong with you!" an irritated Jackson was shouting.

"I'm telling you there is some-," she said stopping mid sentence. I assumed she was at the entrance to the locker room.

"I told you," she said in a scared whisper, "Something is wrong."

"She's right," Allison said.

"I'm not dealing with this," Jackson said running off.

"What an ass," I said rolling my eyes.

"Hello?" Allison shouted.

"Over here," I said struggling with the person.

I could here Allison walking towards me.

"Oh my God," she said when she saw me.

"I don't know what happened," I said as she nodded and took off her jersey as well to help with the bleeding, "The bleeding won't stop."

"Lydia!" I heard Stiles shout. _So typical._

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I, I, I-," she stuttered as she looked at the blood.

"Stiles look," Scott said and I assumed he saw all the blood.

"Stiles, call your dad!" I shouted.

"Aria? What the-," Scott said following my voice. I could hear the two of them walking towards me.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles said looking at the blood all over the boy's body. He took out his phone and started calling his dad.

"We need help!" I shouted.

"They should be in here," we heard Aiden say from the door.

_Aiden? Why was he here?_

"Okay, everyone out of the way," the paramedics said.

"Finally," I said relived. The paramedics came and took the boy as quickly as possible.

"Are any of you hurt?" the paramedic asked looking at Allison, Matt and I.

Matt gave me a look.

"No we're all fine," he said and the paramedic nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the pressure on the wound. You three have been brave," the paramedic told Allison, Matt and I.

"Will he be ok?" I asked the paramedic.

"We'll do everything we can," the one said as I nodded.

"It's okay," Scott said comforting Allison and I felt myself feel almost angry that he wasn't checking on me.

"That's weird," Stiles said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Aria," I heard the Stiles's father say from the entrance of the locker room.

_How did he get here so quickly? It doesn't make any sense, someone would have had to let him know._

"That," Stiles said confused, "I called him and he said he was already at the school."

Scott then looked at me.

"Aria, are you-," he began to say.

"Fine, I'm fine," I said bluntly and began to walk to the entrance of the locker room with Stiles.

"Lydia!" Stiles said rushing to comfort her. She looked like she was in shock and could barely make out what was happening. Once again I could not believe that both my best friends had left me.

"You're going to have to come down to the station with me," the sheriff said.

"What?" I asked.

"She didn't do anything," Stefan said to him. I hadn't noticed he was there but it was ironic that he defending me. I looked at him and it seemed like it was a real struggle for him to be in that room and it took me a split second to remember.

_Blood._

It was everywhere.

"Stefan you should probably go wait outside," I said looking him dead in the eye.

"We just want to talk with her," the sheriff said.

"It's fine, I'll go," I said "But Matt found him," I told the sheriff.

"Well then he'll have to come with me as well," he said and Matt looked slightly annoyed at me.

"Okay you two, follow me to my car," he said.

"Alright everyone else out, this is a crime scene," he said shooing everyone outside. By now the rest of the school had come to see what the commotion was about.

"Aria, Matt, come with me," he said as we followed him. I could already see the rumors being prepared in peoples minds.

"Matt!" Elena shouted as we walked.

"Matt where are they taking you?" Bonnie asked worriedly.

"To the station," he said grimly.

"For what? You didn't do anything!" Elena said annoyed.

"I don't know," Matt said and just gave me a look.

"Did you blame it on him?!" Caroline asked me angrily.

"No, nothing is his fault," I told them and Matt looked at me unsure. We walked out of the school to the parking lot.

"In the car you two," the sheriff said as we got into the back seat.

"I'll be back in a minute or two, just wait," the sheriff said as he closed the door and Matt and I sat in the backseat.

"I'm so screwed," Matt said freaking out, "I can't get fired from my job, I can't, I need the money."

"You won't get fired," I told him.

"You didn't have to say anything!" He said upset and I looked at him in shock.

"You found him," I said, "And I didn't do it to blame you. I did it so you're ruled out as innocent."

"What are you talking about?" he asked me with a disgusted face.

"They're bound to find your DNA somewhere. By explaining what happened you won't be a suspect," I told him. He studied me and looked away. After a while he spoke.

"Thing is I don't know if that's true," Matt said not looking at me, "I can't remember anything, who's to say I didn't do it?"

"Matt, I know you didn't do it," I said honestly.

"How?" he said and he looked scared.

"I just do," I said and I knew I was right.

"Alright, let's go," the sheriff said getting into the front seat. We all stayed silent throughout the ride. I was trying to figure out who hurt that boy. It must have been the person I saw running out. I still couldn't understand how the police and paramedics were already alerted. Someone had to have called them before I even found him which means someone else was there before that.

"Matt, was anyone in the locker room before you?" I asked him.

"Honestly, it's all a blur but I don't think so," he said.

"Oh no!" I freaked out realizing I didn't have my bag. I quickly texted Stiles and Scott. I must have left it in Miss Morell's room.

I waited for a couple of minutes eagerly waiting for them to reply. It had my knives in them. How could I have been so stupid?! Finally they replied and I felt a sense of relief until I read the message.

"No," I said horrified, "No, no, no, no, no."

_It's not there._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

****Any suggestions message me or comment below :)****


	17. Chapter 17

_**HEY EVERYONE! I hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year! :)**_

_**This year should be much better with uploads :) So bear with me :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

All of a sudden I felt incredibly vulnerable, I had nothing to defend myself with.

"Aria this is getting serious," I heard the Sheriff say but it sounded distant.

"Aria?" he said from the front seat.

"Yeah, I know," I said snapping out of my thoughts. _He had no idea._

"You okay?" Matt asked me from the side.

"Yeah, fine," I said.

"Look I'll make sure you get out of this," I said to him.

"How?" he asked not fully believing me.

"I'll find a way, I promise," I said. He was innocent and didn't deserve to be blamed.

We arrived at the police station. We got out and walked into the station. We followed the sheriff to the chairs outside his office.

"Wait here," he said as we both nodded.

"Parrish!" he said, "In my office."

"Sure sheriff," Parrish said rushing into his office.

I knew the sheriff was worried, I could see it in his eyes. He wasn't too sure what was going on either. While we were waiting I could see Matt was freaking out. After a few minutes Parrish walked out of the office.

"Hi, I'm deputy Parrish," he said to both of us, "I need to ask you both a few questions separately. "

We both nodded.

"Mister Honeycutt, if you could please follow me," he said as Matt stood up and followed him.

Immediately I took out my phone and tried calling Stiles and Scott.

"Pick up! Pick up! Pick up!" I said frantically.

"Relax, we're right here," Stiles said smugly from the entrance.

"Wow, I'm shocked you even left Lydia," I said still annoyed with the two of them.

"Aria your bag-," Scott said.

"Yeah it had my knives in them," I said and they looked at me horrified.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" I said while hitting my forehand hard with my hand. "I just heard the scream and rushed," I said wanting to punch myself. I was never this irresponsible but I heard the scream and I forgot about it.

"Okay we need to find that bag asap," Stiles said.

"Yeah but how?" I said almost knowing we were kind of screwed. It's possible Miss Morrell took my bag and would return it to me but I know that's just wishful thinking. What if Aiden got a hold of it? He would probably take joy stabbing me the way I stabbed his brother.

_Stay calm Aria. You need to think logically. _

"Stiles!" The sheriff shouted at him.

"Dad?" Stiles said a bit confused as to why he was being scolded.

"In here," the sheriff said.

"But Dad-," Stiles said.

"Now," he said strictly.

"I'll be back," Stiles said.

"Aria are you okay?" Scott asked as he sat down next to me.

"Oh, now you ask? Because Allison or Elena isn't around?" I said annoyed and I saw he looked guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said honestly, "But to be fair, I know you can handle this type of stuff," he said.

I knew I couldn't waste too much time being upset with him, we had more important things to deal with.

"Right, okay. We'll talk about this later," I said leaving the topic for now. Scott waited a few moments looking at me unsure if I was being serious or sarcastic and then began asking questions.

"What happened before we came and how were you there before us?" he asked.

"I was at my therapy session with Miss Morell so that's how I heard the scream. When I got to the locker room I saw blood on the floor." I said.

"And?" he asked and I just remembered.

"Wait," I said, "There was someone else."

Scott's eyes went wide.

"Who?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said trying my best to remember.

"Try to remember Aria," he said supportively.

"All I remember is that when I was at the entrance of the locker room, I saw someone run across," I said.

_Or something. _

"You sure?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we need to find that person. They're probably the one who attacked him," I said while he nodded.

_Meanwhile…_

"Stiles-," the sheriff said.

"Look, Dad, before you scream at me for ditching school, school was pretty much cancelled."

"Stiles-," the sheriff said.

"I'm not kidding, I swear. After everything that happened they said school is closed."

"Stiles-," the sheriff said.

"Okay Dad, I just was curious to see what's going on," Stiles said.

"Do you ever stop talking?" the sheriff asked his son.

"I don't… think so?" Stiles said.

"That's not why I called you in here," the sheriff said gravely and Stiles immediately picked up stuff was serious.

"You sure Aria is not in trouble right?" the sheriff asked.

"Dad, it's Aria. She'd never do that," Stiles said shocked his dad would ask such a thing.

"I know, I just wanted to hear it from you," the sheriff said sighing as sat down.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Well I know she didn't do anything but the fact that she was at both crime scenes makes her suspicious," he said.

"Yeah but she was trying to help," Stiles said.

"I know but if one more dead body shows up and Aria is around, people will start asking questions," the sheriff said.

"But dad-," Stiles said pausing, "Wait one more dead body?"

His father gave him a grave look.

"The boy that got attacked? He didn't make it did he," Stiles said sadly.

"They said he lost too much blood," the sheriff said.

"Look I need you to stay out of it," the sheriff said after a while knowing Stiles was trying to piece things together.

"Dad-," Stiles said protesting.

"I'm serious," he warned.

"Me too, this affects my best friend," Stiles said.

"I'm handling it," the sheriff said.

"Yeah but dad-," Stiles persisted.

"It's enough that Aria is in trouble, I don't need you getting into trouble too," the sheriff said as Stiles stayed quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay so Matt just tell me what happened," Parrish said.

"That's the thing, I can barely remember anything. It's like that memory has been wiped from my mind," he said frustrated.

"Okay but tell me anything you can remember," Parrish said encouragingly, "Any small thing will help."

"I went to the locker room to change. I had a free period and thought I would practice for lacrosse try-outs. One minute I walked back to the locker room and then next-," he said stopping.

"The next?" Parrish asked while Matt just shook his head defeated.

"I was on the floor with blood on my shirt. I heard someone walk in and freaked out so I hid as quickly as I could but Aria had already hit me," he said.

"Okay and can you remember anything else? Maybe you weren't alone?" Parrish asked.

"Maybe, but I can't remember seeing anyone," Matt said honestly.

"Is there anything else? A sound or a smell?" Parrish asked.

"Not really, the only sound I heard was the wind blowing," Matt said, "I'm sorry."

"Okay, thanks Matt," Parrish said, "You can go sit outside."

Matt nodded and slowly left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I don't find my bag, I'm going to end up dead," I said to Scott.

"Don't say that, you'll be safe," Scott said.

"No, my dad will kill me himself," I said not even wanting to think about it.

"Miss Lovac?" Parrish said as I looked up, "If you could please follow me."

"Sure," I said standing up as Matt came back.

"We're going to solve it, I promise," Scott told me but I knew deep down we were both thinking the same thing. We are most probably screwed.

"So," Parrish said closing the door to the interrogation room.

"Tell me what happened," he said. I explained to him everything that I could remember.

"Any sounds that you heard?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Matt said he might have heard the wind at one point?" he said and my eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked.

"Well that would confirm that there was someone else there. They must have used the window to escape," I said and Parrish seemed to be in agreement.

"Well that might be true, I'll go to the school and check it out," he said as I nodded hoping it would lead to something.

"Thanks for your time Aria," he said, "And be careful."

"You too," I said to him.

As I walked back to find Scott I could feel there was something wrong. Everything looked normal though and it didn't make any sense.

_Maybe I'm just being paranoid. _

That was until all the lights went out and the station became completely dark.

_Or not. _

"What the hell?" I said as I heard glass shatter from the left side in front of me. Instinctively I ran to the back and went to hide behind a desk. Time seemed to move slowly as I heard the chaos. Cops were screaming. Items crashed to ground. Bullets were flying. Desks were being flipped over and then-

I cringed at what I heard.

_No. _

Slowly the screaming voices were stopping one by one and I heard thumps on the ground. I clasped my mouth in my cupped hands horrified. Bodies were being dropped, one by one. Whatever was in the station was killing people and it was coming for me.

_Okay Aria, you need to think._

It was looking for any victims and I was at the end of the room. There was no way to escape. The only exit was where he came from.

_Unless…._

I needed to lock myself in a cell and hope that this thing couldn't break through it. That might be my only chance of survival. I didn't know where Scott and Stiles were so either they were hiding somewhere or….

No, they were smarter than that, they were definitely hiding.

I needed to get out of here. At this point I was the one in danger. I had to hope this thing wasn't too bright.

I looked around and found a broken piece of wood. I grabbed it as carefully as I could. I closed my eyes and braced myself. If I screwed this up, I was dead.

_Come on Aria, you can do this._

It was now or never.

_1...2...3!_

I threw the piece of wood as far away from the entrance to the cells as possible. The split second I threw it, I knew the thing went towards it. I sprinted towards the cells as fast as I could. I dashed down the stairs tripping as I ran but catching my balance just in time. I could tell the thing was after me, and I would assume it would be angry now. I ran refusing to look back. I could see the cell. I was almost there. A few more seconds and I would be safe. But it was too late.

I felt the most agonising, excruciating, burning pain on my back. It was nails digging deep into my flesh. I could already feel the blood running down my back staining my clothes.

It all felt so surreal. I don't know how but I still kept running. Although it almost seemed pointless now. I was this monsters toy and he knew no matter how fast I ran he was going to win. I was going to die and I just had to hope my sacrifice would be enough to save the others.

I braced myself for another attack but was stupefied when I saw my backpack sliding across the floor in front of me.

"What the-," I said turning around. There was something else, it seemed to be fighting the thing. I didn't hesitate to watch. I grabbed the bag and slammed the cell door shut and watched in confusion as 2 animals-

_No, wolves._

I watched as they battled each other. It was clear to see who was the evil crazy one. His red eyes glowed and he stared at me clearly angry he didn't finish what he wanted. The other one was trying to put up a fight but it didn't seem to be winning. The thought was admirable but at this stage it looked like we were both on the losing end.

Just then I saw someone scream and run into the evil one. The evil one stumbled as the hit was unexpected and the other wolf took advantage and started to attack him. Now there were two wolves vs the one crazy one.

"Wait," I said noticing the wolf that just came. I recognised the clothes.

"Scott," I said stunned to see him fighting but more shocked to see him in his wolf form. I knew what happened but we never really knew what was going on with him.

Him and the other wolf were now surrounding the wild one but he was not backing down.

I thought he was going to attack them both but instead he howled angrily and took off.

I was so engrossed in everything that was happening, I completely forgot that I was bleeding. I was bleeding badly and it was starting to sink in. The wound was a deep, the blood was gushing and I slowly felt myself sinking to the floor.

"Aria!" Scott screamed as I collapsed to the ground.

"The bag," I whispered as I felt myself losing consciousness.

"ARIA!" Scott screamed.

And I saw the world go to black.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone! New chapter! yay! :) Enjoy**_

It was a nightmare that I couldn't escape. The bodies, the red eyes, the running, the adrenaline, the pain, the blood. Finally it was over and I could heard voices waking me up. Slowly it became clear what they were saying and I kept my eyes closed to hear.

"Well at least I'm not lying to her," one voice said irritated.

"What do you mean?" said another just as annoyed.

"You just happen to be interested in her this year?" said the first voice, "I don't pretend to like someone or lie. At least I'm upfront."

"Oh definitely," the second voice said sarcastically, "I mean you've told her what you are have you?"

_What in the world? Was I dead? _

I opened my eyes registering the two voices but not believing it. I stared at an aged dull dingy ceiling. I had no idea where I was but it was in someplace old that had a slightly stale smell.

_Definitely not my room. _

I sat up quickly and regretted it instantly. I winced as excruciating pain shot through my back.

"Okay so I'm not dead and that wasn't a dream" I realised in immense pain.

"You're up," Derek said amused.

"Yeah but I think her stitches ripped a bit," Stefan said turning away. Derek smirked.

"Can't control yourself?" he mocked.

"I'm fine," Stefan said walking towards me.

_What the hell was going on? Since when was Derek and Stefan best buddies? _

Just then everything came flooding back.

"How long have I been out?" I asked worriedly.

"Actually less that I thought considering you're human," Derek said skeptically.

"You're actually right," Stefan agreed with him.

_What the hell had happened?! _

My eyes widened recollection my memories.

"Where's Stiles!? Scott?! " I asked with fear of what they might tell me. I needed my phone.

"You should be worrying about yourself," Derek said in a condescending way.

"Oh really?" I asked annoyed but I knew he was right in way.

"They're all fine," Stefan said.

They were both acting calm. Too calm.

"What the hell happened?!" I asked the two of them angrily and they both gave each other a look.

**FLASHBACK TO THE ATTACK….**

_**At the station…**_

"ARIA!" Scott said thinking his friend was dying in his arms.

"She needs medical attention," Derek said coming next to Scott.

"You," Scott said venomously.

"We don't have time for this," Derek SAID ignoring his tone.

"I barely know who you are. You had glowing eyes and looked like a-," Scott said not knowing what to say.

"Werewolf?" Derek said sarcastically, "What do you think you are?"

"What?" Scott said unable to comprehend what he said.

"Look we do not have time for this," Derek said, "She's bleeding."

"I need to take her to the hospital," Scott said.

"No," Derek said simply.

"No!?" Scott asked shocked and getting angry.

"Don't get angry," Derek said firmly, "Or you'll transform and might not be able to control it. Think about your friend and saving her life," he said.

"You don't want me to take her to the hospital!?" Scott shouted and Derek worried that he might transform anytime. He stared at Scott and kept his cool.

"How are you going to explain how she got injured?" Derek said, "Do you know anyone else?"

"Look my mom works in the hospital-," Scott said.

"Doesn't matter, it's too public," Derek said cutting him off. Scott's eyes flashed bright amber.

"Do you want her to die!?" Scott screamed starting to freak out.

"Anyone else?" Derek asked forcefully. Scott couldn't help it. He found himself obeying for some reason. Scott had an idea.

"Deaton, he's a vet. I work for him," Scott said.

"Okay, take her there," Derek said as Scott nodded.

He ran as fast as he could up the stairs with Aria in his hands but before he knew it she was gone. Scott was shellshocked.

"No, no, no, no," Scott said looking at his arms confused.

"What happened?" Derek asked angrily from behind.

"She's… gone," Scott said dumbfounded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**At the school…**_

"We should go to the police station," Elena said, "Matt needs us."

"He didn't do anything wrong," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, exactly," Caroline said, "It should just be general questioning and they'll let him go. I'll call my mom now to make sure."

"I know, I just think he needs our support," Elena said.

Just then they heard a high pitched scream from someone across the hall.

"Lydia, what the hell!?" Jackson said angrily at her.

"I don't know," she said looking terrified.

"Lydia what's wrong?" Allison asked her friend concerned.

"People are going to die," she said softly with her eyes looking for glassy eyed.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Your girlfriend is a nut job," Tyler said arrogantly walking past them.

"What did you say?" Jackson said aggressively.

"Wait," Bonnie said, "She's right."

"Bonnie, what do you mean?" Elena asked confused.

"I don't know, it's just some feeling," she said.

Just then they saw two cops rush from the boys locker room to their cars.

"There's been an attack at the station, we need to go," the one said to the other as they ran.

"An attack?" Caroline said freaked out. She quickly tried calling her mother but she didn't pick up.

"We need to go," she said getting paranoid.

"I'm sure she's fine," Tyler told her, "I'll drive you, come on."

"Thanks," she said as Elena and Bonnie followed.

"Something seriously weird is going on," Kira said to Olivia observing from the side.

"Yeah, definitely. Stefan what do you think?" she said turning to look at him but he was gone.

"He was right there," Kira said.

"Where did he go?" Olivia wondered.

"Things are just getting too strange," Kira said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on," Stefan said as he bit hard into his wrist and put his wrist to Aria's mouth. She was still unconscious.

"Come on, it needs to work," he said worryingly.

A drop of blood fell onto her tongue but before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground.

"Over my dead body!" Derek growled in his werewolf form.

Scott quickly took Aria and ran.

Stefan's veins on his face began to show.

"I'm trying to save her!" Stefan said.

"By turning her?!" Derek screamed in anger.

Stefan looked at him first surprised.

"No, by healing her," Stefan said sternly.

"We both know what happens if she dies with your blood in her system," Derek said wanting nothing more than to rip Stefan to shreds.

"The plan was never for her to die," Stefan said but Derek was already at his throat. They were both throwing punches at each other. Digging their nails into each other, breaking bones, blood bleeding down their chests.

"I'm not the bad guy!" Stefan screamed.

Derek didn't listen, he kept on fighting.

"You're a werewolf, use your senses!" Stefan said between each of them taking blows.

"See if I'm lying," Stefan said certain of himself.

"Should I listen to your heartbeat?" Derek mocked.

"Look I don't want to fight you," Stefan said calmly.

Derek stopped and gave in to his senses and then looked at Stefan. He walked up to him.

"If you're not the bad guy then who the hell are you?" Derek asked.

"Does it really matter? I think we're after the same thing."

Derek still didn't trust him. Not after what he saw.

"Look, I'll make you a deal," Stefan said.

"I don't do deals," Derek said growling.

"Well I do," Stefan said threatingly.

"Listen to what I have to say and if you still want to kill me after, well, then we can fight. Although the last time that I checked, you have some logic or at least I thought you did," Stefan said calmly. His calmness pissed Derek off.

Derek listened and weighed his options. Stefan wasn't trying to kill him, he could sense it. It didn't mean he liked the guy though. He still wanted to kill him.

"Fine," said Derek stubbornly, "But don't think this changes my opinion of you."

Stefan smiled.

"Likewise," Stefan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think it's gone," the sheriff said to Stiles as they slowly stood up from behind his desk in his office.

"Let me check," Stiles said walking slowly to the door. He turned the knob slightly and only opened it a few millimeters. He was speechless in what he saw.

"Oh my God," he said pushing the door more open.

"Stiles, what-," the sheriff began saying but stopped when he saw. The floor was littered with debris but more scarily: bodies.

"Call 911 now!" the sheriff said as Stiles nodded and was already on his phone.

"Sheriff," Sheriff Forbes said walking over to him covered in dust.

"You're alright?" the sheriff said relived.

"Thanks to this brave man," she said pointing to Isaac.

"Thanks son," the sheriff said.

"We need to get these people to help," Sheriff Forbes said.

"I know," the sheriff said looking around still shocked at the destroyed office and injuries.

"Hey," he said leaning down besides an officer, and mustering all the confidence he could find. "You're going to be okay."

It seemed like an eternity but soon enough the ambulances were there.

"What the hell happened in here?" Scott's mom asked horrified.

"Something attacked us," Stiles said.

"We need to get these people to the hospital," she said.

They medical staff came in and started filling the officers into the ambulances.

"Mom!" Caroline's voice came as she ran and hugged her mother.

"Honey!" her mom said.

"I was so worried about you!" Caroline said with tears.

"I'm fine, thanks to him," she said motioning to Isaac.

"Thank you," Caroline said hugging him. Isaac was surprised and didn't say anything.

"What happened in here?" Elena asked worriedly.

"Something attacked us," Sheriff Forbes said.

"You mean someone?" Tyler said.

"No, something. It was like a monster or something," she said. No one could believe it but they all knew she was telling the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Scott what happened?" Deaton said shocked.

"I don't know!" Scott said freaking out, "Something attacked her."

"Okay calm down, she's going to be fine," Deaton said inspecting the wound, "But I'm going to need your help."

Scott nodded and was ready to do anything to save his friends life.

A few minutes later Aria's wound was stitched up but it looked gruesome. It didn't seem like a simple flesh wound. It dug deep into her muscles with jagged edges. She had lost a lot of blood.

"She needs a lot of rest," Deaton said, "I'm not sure how much blood she lost. She might take a while to wake up."

Scott nodded.

"But she will wake up right?" Scott asked hopeful.

"Yes, granted she let's it heal," Deaton said.

"Thanks," he said appreciatively.

"Now do you want to explain to me what happened?" Deaton asked almost as if Scott owed it to him.

"I don't think you'd believe me if I tried," Scott said shaking his head. "I can't even tell what's real anymore."

Deaton smiled.

"Try me."

Scott hesitated but figured he had nothing to lose. Deaton listened to the story intently and at the end of it looked worried.

"She needs to be under protection while she's healing and with the station being under attack, we can't ask cops. This thing, it's beyond our control. It's something supernatural," he said.

"So you believe me?" Scott said as his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I've been around for a while Scott. I wish I didn't have to believe you but what you said, I can't say I haven't heard stories before," he said.

"So you believe in the supernatural?" Scott asked almost wondering if Deaton was just playing along.

"I don't just believe in it, I study it, I try to understand it," Deaton said.

"Regardless she needs supernatural protection,"Deaton said. Scott thought about it and although he hated the idea, what other choice did he have? To be fair, he did help save Aria. Who knows if she would have been alive if he hadn't been there.

"I think I know someone who might be able to help," Scott said just hoping this guy would agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**PRESENT TIME… **_

_**ARIA POV**_

"So you two are my bodyguards?" I asked Derek and Stefan still knowing I'm not getting much of the story. It was too wierd. Why were they getting along?

"In a way," Stefan said.

"No," Derek said at the same time.

"We both need you," Derek said. I scoffed.

"Wow, every girl's dream," I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes, "Look as much fun as I'm having hanging out with you two, I'd rather be with my family and friends instead of a blood drinker and a broody egotist."

Stefan smiled and looked amused.

"I don't drink blood," Derek said insulted.

"You were the egotist," Stefan said entertained. "Look you need to stay here," he said to me.

"Why?" I asked irritated, "How do I know you both don't want to kill me?"

They both sighed as if my question wasn't valid despite the fact that these two were the most likely to kill me.

"Because you were the target," Derek said simply.

_The Target? Of that crazy beast? That makes no sense. They must be lying. _

"Why?" I asked almost rhetorically.

Stefan and Derek sighed again.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Stefan said honestly.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys! So moving forward I'm going to try my best and update on Saturdays!

Enjoy :)

"That doesn't even make sense," I said, "What have I done? Did I hurt someone's feelings?" I asked sarcastically.

"It might not be what you've done," Stefan said as if they've already considered the possibility.

"Rather who you are," Derek said as if they've decided that's the reason.

_Who I am? I'm literally a nobody._

"So you're telling me that apparently I'm a target for a creepy monster with red eyes? Me? A nobody who would rather be doing anything else then sitting here with the two of you. Oh the joy," I said sarcastically swinging my hand while wincing in pain. The two of them actually seemed slightly offended.

"You're still in pain aren't you?" Derek said slightly cocky.

_His bedside manner is so warm._

"I'm fine," I said lying just as cocky back.

"You don't have to act strong in front of us," Stefan said kindly.

_Yeah right. And let you both know that I can barely move? No thanks._

I was internally fighting myself. Stefan seemed genuine but I couldnt help but feel that's what he wanted me to think. I mean he drank people's blood. Surely that's a red flag for trusting someone?

"I'm not acting," I said defiantly "This feels like a hostage situation," I said narrowing my eyes at them so they knew I was not _that _stupid.

It totally sucked. Even if I wanted to leave, I physically couldn't. I knew and they knew that I was in too much pain to even make it out the door. There's no way I would make it out alive. They would have a field day watching me like a mouse trying to get away only to fail and become their prey once more.

"Wait," I said recalling their conversation, "What are you?" I asked Derek.

"Yes Derek, what are you?" Stefan asked mockingly.

"What do you mean?" Derek said deflecting the question.

"Stefan mentioned you're _something_," I said and I saw Derek give him a death glare.

_Hmm, that's another thing. Why are they both watching me? It's clear they're not friends._

"He was lying," Derek said so arrogantly, I knew it was a lie.

"Yeah right, at least learn to lie better," I said and Stefan looked like he was enjoying this.

"Yeah, learn to lie better," Stefan said mockingly.

"I'm regretting not killing you," Derek said through gritted teeth walking up to Stefan.

I studied the two of them. Did Derek know that Stefan was a vampire? Or at least that's what we concluded. Did Derek just think he was dealing with an average guy?

"He's a werewolf," Stefan said to me with a smile but before I could even process what he said Derek spoke.

"Well he's a vampire," Derek said disgusted. I stared at the two of them eyes wide and mouth open.

_Wot._

I stayed silent for a while as they surveyed me. I hated it. I felt like I was their source of entertainment. Like they were waiting for what I would do next.

"Are you sure I'm not dead?" I asked not believing what I heard. Sure I had suspicions but to just hear them say it so nonchalant was strange.

"Or won't I soon be?" I said sarcastically but internally I was a bit terrified. It sucked that such evil things has such good looks.

"Really? You think I eat people? That's just insulting," Derek said offended and I could not believe the guy.

"Of course," I said sarcastically.

I looked at Stefan.

"I don't drink human blood," he said reassuringly although I'm not sure how reassured I was suppose to feel.

"So he says," Derek said.

"And you said you're not turning people," Stefan said to him.

"I'm not," Derek said irritated, "And when you were dropping your blood in her mouth, you didn't look too innocent either."

"I told you, I-," Stefan said but I cut him off.

"You did what?" I said softly but my voice had all kinds of emotion. He was dropping his blood into my mouth?! I was mortified.

"I was trying to save you," Stefan said.

"By making me drink your blood?!" I screamed at him and now Derek was the one smirking at him.

"If a person drinks vampire blood, it helps them heal," Stefan said as if it was a normal fact of life.

"Good to know," I said sarcastically.

"We can heal from a lot of damage," he said and immediately I thought of Aiden.

"What?" Derek said taking a step towards me.

"What?" I asked him.

"You had a revelation," he said, "What is it?"

Who did this guy think he is?

"No I didn't," I said with a straight face.

"You do know I can tell when you're lying," he said.

_Think Aria._

"Fine," I said confidently, "One of you is a werewolf and the other is a vampire. There are two students in hospital, is that supposed to be a coincidence?"

They both looked at me stunned.

"You think we hurt them?" Stefan asked, "Look it wasn't me, I would never hurt people-," he said as Derek chuckled.

"Yeah right, you drink blood. It's not like they sell that by the grocery store," Derek said.

"Compared to you? You can barely control yourself. You probably just rip people apart when you're "feeling lonely."" Stefan said making apostrophe marks with his hands.

The two of them were going on like kids. Just throwing insults at each other and this could only mean one thing.

"So the attacks weren't by either of you," I said and they both looked at me.

"How do you know he didn't attack them?" Derek said.

"You guys are fighting like two immature idiots. No way either of you did it," I said thinking of who else it could be and really there were only two.

_The twins._

"What are each of your characteristics?" I asked out of the blue.

"Why?" Derek asked annoyed.

"Is being pissed off a characteristic of a werewolf?" I asked Derek and Stefan laughed.

"No," Derek said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, okay, well it should be added," I said, "But seriously, what are they?"

"Why? Do you have someone in mind?" Stefan asked. I didn't think I had anything to lose.

"I'm thinking of two people actually," I said and they both seemed to know who I'm talking about.

"They aren't vampires," Stefan said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"You know who's your kind," Stefan said.

"They must be wolves," Derek said, "You said you saw them heal right?" Derek asked me.

"Still, why couldn't I pick that up?" he thought.

"Probably because you're too focused on yourself," I said under my breath. I heard Stefan laugh and Derek stare at me.

"We can both hear you, you know," he said annoyed.

"Awesome," I said irritated that they would now hear everything I say.

"What about Damon?" I asked Stefan.

"It's not him," Stefan said.

"How do you know?" I insisted.

"It's not his style. Trust me, if it was him, I would have already stopped him," Stefan said.

"You sure about that?" Derek asked him.

"Yes," Stefan said.

"Because I know the rules fall away when family is involved," Derek said.

"It's. Not. Him," Stefan said and Derek lifted his eyebrow but dropped the subject.

All of a sudden I felt some pain slowly entering my back. I assumed the painkillers were starting to wear off.

_Crap._

"Do you have any pain killers?" I asked and then mentally slapped myself, "Of course not, you heal magically like Harry Potter right?"

"Like who?" Derek asked.

"This character who is a wizard or something, "Stefan said, "Damon spoke about him a few times."

_Damon blood drinker knows about Harry Potter? Not weird at all._

"You still feel pain?" Stefan asked and I figured no point denying it, I really was in pain.

"Yes, I do. I don't drink people's blood or claw people to death to heal," I said and once again they both seemed offended.

"You know, you guys are really sensitive for evil guys," I said mocking them.

"Evil?" Derek said.

"We're not evil, why would you think that?" Stefan said as if he couldn't fathom the question. I was so surprised I didn't even have the strength to explain them.

"So, how do you die?" I asked without thinking.

_Wow Aria, perfect question. Really, bravo._

Derek and Stefan seemed surprised, they didn't answer.

"Everyone has some weakness, there has to be a balance," I said but they stayed silent.

"Fine, I'll just figure it out myself," I said but then I remembered how Ethan had said there was poison in my knives. Now thinking about it, he was scared of it and so was Derek. I smiled but then stopped. What if that was the real reason they were keeping me here. What if they were scared that I could kill them? That didn't make sense though, surely they could use the knives couldn't they? Unless that was the irony, it poisoned them if they touched it. That's why they need me. That's why they can't kill me, at least not yet. Not until they know their lives are preserved. That would explain why they are even working together. I just needed to figure out what I was going to do to get out of here and away from them. One thing was for sure, I was way too weak to attempt any sort of escape now. I needed to heal, even a little bit but al least I knew they can't kill me. Well at least for now. Who would have thought that I would have leverage over a vampire and a werewolf?

While I went into my thinking state the two of them had come either side of me. I saw two pairs of eyes either side within inches from my face and jumped in shock. I felt excruciating pain course through my veins. It was too sore to keep it.

"Aaah," I winced in agony.

"Aria look at me," Stefan said gently.

"Now this I want to see," Derek said and I was confused as to what was going on. Why were they both coming so close to me? Were they planning to kill me? Had I been wrong?

"Aria," Stefan said again and I looked at him.

"You will forget this conversation happened," he said in a commanding tone.

"That's it?" Derek asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him and he looked at me shell shocked.

"What am I?" Stefan asked carefully.

"A unicorn," I said sarcastically, "Actually with one of you being a vampire and one a werewolf, who knows, maybe I will see one soon."

They both looked at each other uneasy.

"You said it would work," Derek said getting angry.

"It always works!" Stefan said, "Except on her," he said looking at me.

"Are you serious? She knows everything now?" Derek said angrily.

"It's not me," Stefan said, "Trust me."

"Vampires are supposed to be able to compel anyone-," Derek began saying but all of a sudden I found myself filling in the line.

_Unless you have vervain. That stuff and you have the upper hand my child._

It was like it was from a memory I had but I couldn't remember. What was going on? I shook my head and took a deep breath. Derek and Stefan looked at me confused.

"Look," I said, "It's not like I'm going to tell anyone." _Except Scott and Stiles of course._

"Why not?" Derek said.

"Do you really think anyone would believe me?" I said and then changed my voice to be high pitched like the girls from my school, "Oh my gosh Aria, you're so pathetic. Saying Stefan is a vampire and Derek is a werewolf? Like omg firstly they're not and even if they were like, that's just like so sad. Like I'm so sad for them, they are going through a constant battle everyday. And like I would happily let them drink my blood and stuff cause like they're sooooooo hot. Like seriously, I would let them do anything to me cause I have no brain and am so stupid and desperate," I said with hand gestures.

Stefan and Derek were genuinely laughing and I looked at them confused.

"Okay," Stefan said, "I'll go get you some painkillers then."

"You're leaving me alone with her?" Derek said.

"It's your house and I need to check on Damon," Stefan said, "I won't be too long, I run fast."

He barely finished his sentence and he was gone. I could feel the tension in the air. Derek had begun to walk away from the bed.

"Wait," I said and he stopped reluctantly.

"What?" he asked.

"You were the other wolf weren't you?" I asked piecing together my vague memory of what happened when I got attacked. He didn't say anything.

"Well?" I asked and he sighed as he turned around reluctantly.

"Yeah," he said.

"So I guess I'm kind of indebted to you then," I said not thrilled by the idea.

"No," he said and I was shocked. Derek would use any opportunity to show off, why wasn't he now?

"No?" I asked confused.

"No," he confirmed as I nodded.

The pain was becoming excruciating now and I wondered how much more of it I was going to take before I passed out again. I closed my eyes trying my best to shut out the pain. Trying my best to use my mind.

"No pain," I whispered, "No pain," I kept repeating.

I heard someone sit next to me and opened my eyes. Derek sat there with his jacket off and a facial expression that regretted whatever he was about to do next.

"Give me your arm," he said finally.

"What?" I asked thinking he was a bit crazy, "Are you going to bite it?"

"What?" Derek asked confused, "No. Why do you keep thinking I'm a crazy person."

"Well it's not like you do much to debunk the theory," I said.

"Look, I don't hurt people," he said, "Now give me your arm."

I really wanted to say no but my curiosity wouldn't let me.

"Fine," I said not sure of what was coming.

I felt him hold my arm in both his hands. I was shocked at how warm his hands were. All of a sudden I felt the pain starting to slowly decrease. Wait, was this the power of his hands?

_Is this why girls are in love with him?_

He scoffed and it turned out I had said that last thought outloud. I looked at his arms and noticed black liquid running through his veins. It was going into his system. My eyes widened. I quickly lifted my arm from his hands. He looked at me shocked.

"I don't want you dying from helping me," I said wondering what he was up to.

"Dying? You think I'm that weak?" he asked.

"How must I know? I know nothing about you. In fact no one does," I said looking at him, "You just close yourself off to everyone."

"What would you do if you were a werewolf huh?" he asked almost a bit angry.

"I'd talk about it with my friends," I said and that's when I thought of Scott.

"And they would understand and treat you the same?" he asked bitterly.

"Yeah, they would," I said and for the first time it occurred to me that Derek wasn't a cold person. He was just too scared to let anyone in.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Apologies for the late update guys, I'm having serious network issues. **_

_**Anyway just wanted to say intially I was going to make this crossover a nit more love triangley but I ended up looking at both shows and rather making it an actual adventure type story with the relationships. Now because there are so many characters it's already hard to focus on each because I don't like throwing them in, I feel they must add to the plot. So I think it would be better to focus on a few relationships :) I'm thinking these: Aria/Derek, Stefan/Allison and Scott/Elena (because it's a crossover that's more interesting), Stiles/Caroline and then I was thinking maybe Tyler/Lydia or even Damon/Lydia? I'm not fully sure of who should be with who so leave your suggestions in the comments below!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

We were both silent for a while. He then came back and sat on the chair next to me.

"Still in pain?" he asked as if it was obligatory. I wasn't in as much pain as before but it was still sore. However I didn't want to push my luck.

"I'm fine," I said as casually as I could.

"No you're not," he said sighing irritatedly moving the chair closer.

"I said I'm fine," I said moving my arm away before he could take it.

"You're lying. You know I know that," he said arrogantly. I stared at him, he really made himself so unlikable at times.

"Look-," I said but he cut me off.

"Why are you so insistent on not getting anyone's help?" he asked almost confused.

"Me?" I said shocked at the irony, "What about you?"

"I don't need anyone's help," he said.

"Yeah well neither do I," I said.

"Really?" he said mocking me.

"Look, if you expect me to bow to your feet every minute for saving me then I'm sorry. It's not going to happen," I said and he sighed his irritation still very clear.

"Look," he said, "This whole-," he said pausing thinking of a word, "This situation, it's only going to get worse."

"I don't mean you, you'll be fine," he added quickly but not in a caring way. Just in a "so you know" way.

"I mean what's going on in Beacon Hills. You need to stay out of it or you're going to get yourself killed."

I didn't know what to say. Was he caring now or was he just saying words to get me out of the way?

"You think I called the red eyed beast to come eat me?" I asked sarcastically, "Cause I was so bored?"

"You and your friends, you need to leave all this alone," he said seriously.

"You can't possible expect me to do that. Maybe you haven't heard but my best friend is a werewolf," I said sarcastically.

"I'll take care of him," he said and I scoffed at him.

"Right of course," I said not believing one word.

"I'm serious," he said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" I asked him. I couldn't understand what he was playing at but I was trying to figure it out.

"It's not like it's my choice," he said annoyed. At least now it was making a bit more sense.

"What do you mean?" I asked him not understanding.

"He's a wolf, I'm a wolf. Naturally we tend to be drawn towards each other," he said, "Plus he can't control himself, he could end up killing you and others."

"He can't," I said confidently. I knew Scott, he did everything in his power to always help people.

"It wouldn't be his choice," he said, "I'm born with it, I'm trained. When the full moon hits in a few days. He won't be able to control himself and trust me, he will kill anything."

He said it so seriously I knew he wasn't lying.

"How do we stop him?"I asked.

"You don't. I'll have to," he said like an older brother sick of his responsibilities.

"He's my friend and why do you care so much anyway? You barely know Scott," I said.

"I don't care about him," he said and I knew that wasn't a lie, "But if he exposes my species, I'll kill him myself.

Now this made much more sense. Derek helping Scott to help Derek. At least some was right in the world.

"Here," Stefan said appearing out of nowhere.

"Not sure how much it will help though," Stefan said holding the painkillers.

Derek looked at him disgusted.

"I regret ever allowing you to enter my house," he said annoyed.

"Thanks," I said taking the pills.

"Is there any water?" I asked but one irritated look from Derek and I knew.

"I guess that's a no," I said to myself. I took the pill and swallowed it but felt that horrible chalky taste on my tongue.

"I need to get back home," I said to them, "I'm sure my dad has the FBI, CIA and MI6 looking for me."

"How are you planning to go like that?" Derek asked mockingly.

"You're still not healed, not even enough to at least manage to go home," he said.

"If I don't get home soon, they'll be serching your house soon," I said and I could see Derek didn't like the idea of that.

"Besides, right now you two look like kidnappers," I said, "And I'm sure with you being a were wolf and you being a vampire," I said looking from one to the other, "You don't need the cops looking into you two."

I knew they could take the cops but they both don't like bringing attention to themselves. They prefer remaining aloof and free to do what they want with no questions.

"She's right," Stefan said after a while and Derek gave him a look that said "I know" but he wasn't happy about it at all.

"I've got an idea," Stefan said, "But neither of you are going to like it."

"I'm listening," I said.

"Derek's right about you not being healed enough. I mean let me see," he said coming to look at the wound, "Well it's better than before somehow," he said confused as Derek smirked.

"We don't have to stuff blood down people's throats," he said and Stefan then understood what had happened.

"Great, then why don't you heal her completely huh?" Stefan asked knowing Derek couldn't answer, "Because you're injured and don't have as much healing power to give."

I looked at Derek slightly taken aback. I had no idea he got injured from the attack, he didn't show it at all. He healed me despite still being injured.

"Look, if I heal you a bit, you'll still be in pain but you'll be able to manage going home," Stefan said.

"Okay," I said eager to get out of this situation but still wondering how he was planning to do that.

"Well heal her," Derek said now mocking him and I looked at Stefan.

"You're going to have to drink my blood,"he said.

At first I thought it was a joke. I mean sure all the movies showed that but he couldn't be serious. I looked at him and Derek. They were freaking serious.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said disgusted by the idea.

"It's how it works," he said. It sounded disgusting but I had to get back to make sure everyone else was okay.

I watched as he bit into his wrist.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I said shocked, "I'm not going to suck on your hand! That's so ugh," I said and Derek just looked to be enjoying himself. He looked at me and then at Derek.

"Do you have a cup?" he asked Derek and he looked at me in shock.

"You're actually considering this?" Derek said the anger in his tone evident.

"Like I have a choice," I said and he waited for a few moments until he knew I was being serious.

"Ugh," he said annoyed and I heard him knock a couple of things before coming out with a small glass.

"I never want to see this again," he said revolted. Stefan took the glass and held it under his wrist. He sueezed his wrist to increase the blood flow. I turned away because the idea of this was just too nauseating.

After a while he filled the glass a little bit.

"That should be enough," he said handing the glass to me.

I took the glass and it really was the most repulsive thing I had ever seen. I looked at the thick, fresh red liquid. I moved it a bit close to my face but moved it far away. I could just smell the blood.

"I promise, it will help," Stefan said encouragingly which was so bizarre in this whole scenario.

"Okay Aria," I said sighing heavily, "You can do this," I said trying to self talk myself.

"You can do this," I said repeatedly.

_Even though you're litreally drinking blood. Actual blood that was squeezed from someone's wrist._

I almost gagged.

"Get it over with," Derek said annoyed, "Unless you can't do it."

I didn't want to drink this but seeing Derek challenge me gave me the need to do it. I gave him a cold hard stare and then tipped the liquid into my mouth. The second the blood hit my tongue I wanted to gag. The gooey, thick liquid swirled in my mouth. I quickly swallowed and did everything to stop myself from throwing it up. I still gagged a bit but manged to keep it in. I think it helped that I didn't have any food in my system anyway.

"That was disgusting, how do you people enjoy this?!" I asked Stefan. "Water, please," I said holding the glass out for someone to take. Stefan took the glass from me and Derek rolled his eyes before moving. He was not happy about what had happened. I could still taste it in my mouth but I also noticed the pain has subsided dramatically. Stefan had already stood up and was checking the wound.

"It should be fine," he said. Derek handed me some water reluctantly and was seething.

"What do you think?" Stefan asked Derek. Derek barely looked at it.

"Yeah, it should be fine," he said. I gulped the water trying my best to get rid of the taste of blood in my mouth.

I slowly got out of the bed and although I still felt some pain, it was finally manageable.

"Look," Stefan said carefully, "You can't tell anyone about us."

"Not even your friends," Derek said. I laughed internally. Scott was a wolf already and Stiles had already guessed Stefan was a vampire.

"Okay," I said but they didn't seem convinced.

"We're serious," Stefan said in a strict tone.

"Who am I going to tell? Like I said before, no one would believe me," I said them and then Derek spoke.

"Not even your family?" he said and I wondered why he put so much focus on it.

Like my father would entretain the idea that I spent an evening with a vampire and werewolf. Yeah right. If he believed that I would be grounded till I was 82.

"Look, like I said before, I'm not going to tell anyone. Nobody would believe me and I'd probably be sent for therapy," I said. They seemed to accept it. Well for now anyway.

"So how can I get home?" I asked and I saw Derek roll his eyes irritated once again.

"I'll have to take you," he said through gritted teeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the station:_

"Dude what happened?" Stiles asked Scott.

"I became…. a wolf," Scott said after a while.

"Like you transformed?" Stiles said excitedly his eyes widening.

"It wasn't as cool as it sounds," Scott said, "I couldnt really control it."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I dont know it's like I was overcome by emotion or something," Scott said.

"You mean like a primal instict?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Scott said, "I just knew Aria was in trouble. I'm lucky Derek was there."

"Wait. What?" Stiles questioned Scott.

"Well I didn't want to freak you out but Aria got hurt really badly," he said sadly.

"And you let her go with freaking Derek!?" Stiles shouted so loudly people around the station were staring at him.

"Look I was panicking okay? I thought she was going to die," Scott said.

"And you think Derek will protect her? He'll probably kill her himself," Stiles said freaking out.

"That thing that attacked the station, Derek helped me fight it Stiles," Scott said but Stiles wasn't convinced.

"Why would he do that? He's trying to make it seem like he's the good guy," Stiles said.

"Look , I just felt I could trust him. I don't know how to explain it," Scott said.

"You trust a guy who looks like a serial killer and hates people?" Stiles asked as if Scott was nuts.

"Where's my daughter?!" Maddox said rushing into the station.

"Maddox," the sheriff said, "We're looking for her. I got all my guys searching."

"Maybe you should tell him," Stiles whispered to Scott.

"What can I say? I don't actually know where she is," Scott told Stiles.

"Are you freaking crazy?! You could have sent Aria to her death!" Stiles whispered back.

"Boys," Maddox said, "Don't you want to head back to the house in case she returns?"

"Sure Mister Lovac, we'll do that," Scott said now freaking out over everything Stiles said. He just saw Aria looking lifeless and freaked out but Stiles was right. He could have sent her to her death.

"Mister Argent, what brings you here?" the sheriff asked.

"I'm on the city council and part of it is too see what has happened here and how," Cristoff said.

"Isn't that Allison's father?" Stiles said.

"What is he doing here?" Scott said.

"Cristoff," Maddox greeted him.

"Aria's father is friends with Allison's father?" Scott asked.

"I know right? Aria should have totally set you up with Allison then," Stiles said. Scott gave his friend a look.

"Yeah I know, very suspicious," Stiles said but then looked at Scott worriedly.

"Scott?" Stiles asked as he saw Scott breathing heavy.

"Aria," Scott said sounding suffocated.

"We need to get you out of here," Stiles said leading his friend as quickly as possible out of the building.

"Scott!" Stiles said but stepped back when he saw Scott's eyes glowing yellow.

"Scott, calm down," Stiles said slightly anxious, "Look, I'm sure she's fine."

Stiles started worrying as he saw Scott's teeth start coming out.

"Scott, it's Aria," Stiles said now worrried but trying his best to keep his voice calm, "She always gets us outof things so I'm sure she figured out something."

Stiles picked up a pole near by getting ready to hit Scott. Scott slowly looked up and just before Stiles swung the pole he noticed Scott was back to normal.

"You were going to hit me?" Scott asked almost offended.

"Well you were kinda transforming," Stiles said.

"That's cause you made me nervous and I started freaking out," Scott said blaming Stiles.

"I'm not the one who sent her with a serial killer," Stiles said but knew to drop it or Scott would freak out again.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah," Scott said but inside he was scared. He barely controleed himself and almost transformed right in front of Stiles. He needed to speak to Derek. He was angry all the time yet no one had even seen anything from him. Clearly he knew how to control it.

"Let's get to Aria's," Scott said as they headed to Stiles's jeep.

"Yeah, maybe she's there waiting for us," Stiles said a bit too optimistically.

What they didn't know was that someone saw Scott almost transforming.

And that someone was Caroline Forbes.


	21. Chapter 21

_**So still having network issues but YAY for a looong chapter :) Let me know what you guys think!**_

Caroline was frozen. She watched as Scott or should she say the animal got into Stiles's jeep and drove away. He was the murderer. He has been killing these people. He wasn't human and with the way Stiles treated him, it seemed like he knew. It all made sense. That's why he was around when the station was attacked. On top of it they were trying to frame Matt!

Caroline wasn't just angry, she wanted justice. This was not fair. She stomped back into the police station.

"I need to talk to you guys," she said to Matt, Elena, Bonnie and Tyler.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked picking up on Caroline's vibe.

"I know who's the killer and who attacked this station," she said.

"Who?" Matt asked.

"It was Scott," she said and they all looked at her confused.

"Which Scott?" Bonnie asked.

"Which Scott do you think?" she said annoyed.

"McCall?" Elena asked and Tyler laughed as Caroline nodded.

"Please, that guy can barely take a punch, he's such a loser," Tyler said.

"Yeah look Care, that doesn't really make sense," Matt said.

"I just saw him transform!" she said and they all looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Transformed?" Bonnie asked.

"His eyes glowed yellow and he had like wolf teeth!" Caroline said not believing her friend questioning her. Could she really make all of this up?

"Caroline are you sure?" Elena asked.

"You think I'm lying?" Caroline asked offended.

"Wolf teeth? Are you saying he's a "werewolf"," Tyler joked, "Yeah right and I guess I'm one as well," he said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" she said getting angry.

"Care, we've known Scott since first grade," Elena said.

"Well technically we don't actually know him," Bonnie said.

"Still, I mean it's a bit of a stretch," Matt said.

"Then what? You're telling me I imagined everything?" she questioned them and no one had the guts to tell her yes.

"We need to question them tomorrow at school," she said scheming, "Elena you chat with Scott cause he obviously likes you, I'll chat with Stiles because he obviously likes me and Matt you talk with Aria because, well I don't know but it's not like she likes Tyler," she said.

"Everyone likes me," Tyler said arrogantly.

"Fine, then you chat with her," Matt said sarcastically.

"Fine, I will," Tyler said missing his sarcasm.

"So let me get this straight, you think Scott is a killer but you want me to talk to him?" Elena asked amused.

"Well, yeah," Caroline said.

"I'll support you," Bonnie told Elena just as amused.

"And what? They must just admit they killed someone?" Matt asked.

"You must trick them and catch them in the act," Caroline said as if she was a detective.

"Yeah, okay," Matt said thinking she was crazy.

"My mom could have been killed tonight!" she said emotionally and everyone gave in.

"Okay Care, we'll talk to them okay?" Elena said but she knew there was no way Scott was whatever Caroline thought he was. He was just plain old Scott. She was more worried about Caroline and her state of mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was silent in his car which was unnerving, just like was something different though, it seemed like he wasn't just moody, he was angry.

"Are you angry?" I asked him but wondered if speaking was a good idea.

"You drank his blood," he said through gritted teeth and I notice his knuckles turn white on the steering wheel.

"You think I wanted too?" I asked him remembering the horrific taste.

"You could have said no," he said simply.

"I couldn't, I need to make sure everyone is okay," I said and Derek laughed.

"You were almost killed and you have to check to make sure everyone is okay?" he asked. I have to say I did see the irony but I needed to know no one else was hurt.

"You make no sense," he said shaking his head.

"And you suppose you do?" I asked him but as expected he said nothing. I rolled my eyes.

"No wonder you have so many friends," I said sarcastically in a whispered tone.

"I don't need friends," he said adamantly. Damn his super hearing.

"Everyone needs friends," I said honestly. I felt the car stop. I looked and noticed my house a bit down the road.

"I'm not dropping you by your house, it will seem suspicious," he said. I nodded.

"Thanks," I told him and he just looked straight ahead and nodded.

"No really, thanks for saving my life," I said gratefully. He might be broody and arrogant but he did save me and I wouldn't admit it but I do owe him. He seemed shocked at the gratitude and seemed like he didn't know how to respond to it. Seems like he didn't get much of that often and once again I felt myself feeling sorry for him.

I got out of the car and began walking to my house.

"Hey," I heard Stefan say out of nowhere and I turned around to see him standing next to Derek's car.

"We're watching you," he said with a friendly smile.

"Yay," I said to them and then turned around.

"Not freaking creepy at all," I said to myself but then remembered they probably heard me. How would I ever say anything anymore without them knowing?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked Stefan even more irritated.

"You think I'd let you have all the fun of eavesdropping?" Stefan asked him.

Derek glared at him.

"Can I sit in your car?" Stefan asked.

"Like hell I'll let someone like you sit in my car," Derek said angrily.

"Fine, I'll just stand out here for now then," Stefan said knowing it would irritate Derek.

"How do people stand you?" Derek asked him annoyed.

"Funny, they say the same about you," Stefan said with a smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**NOTE: It will swap between **_**Aria,Scott and Stiles**_ **and then **_**Derek and Stefan**_**. Think about like a tv show where they constantly swap scenes. I'll put Derek and Stefan's scenes in bold to make it easier to read :) Let me know if it was too complicated and I'll avoid writing like this in the future :)**

I walked up the stairs to my house. I braced myself expecting my father to either be relived and smother me or scold the crap out of me. Either way it seemed like I would not be allowed to leave the house. Before I could knock on the door it already opened.

"Aria!" Scott said relieved as he hugged me, " I thought Derek might have killed you!"

**Stefan chuckled and Derek glared at him.**

"**Jeez, everyone thinks you're a killer, maybe you should smile more," Stefna told him.**

"**Maybe if you don't shut up soon, I'll prove everyone right," Derek said annoyed.**

"Why would you think that? You sent me with him remember?" I asked him, "I was so worried about you guys," relieved they were okay.

"I know but-," Scott began saying.

"But Scott is an idiot and didn't think about the fact that Derek could be a serial killer and you know just kill you," Stiles said coming to hug me.

"Stiles! You're alive!" I said happily.

"Yeah, last time I checked I am in fact alive," he said, "Wait Aria are you okay?" he asked seeing the blood all over my clothes.

"Yeah I'm fine now. Look I know he looks like a serial killer but he actually helped me," I said.

"Derek? Broody, moody, glaring, unhappy Derek?" Stiles asked as we nodded.

"**Really nailing your description there huh?" Stefan mocked Derek.**

"**I'd like to nail you to a wall right now," Derek said wanting to kill Stefan.**

"**Whoa, whoa, let's not rush this relationship okay?" Stefan said mocking Derek's meaning of nailing. Derek couldn't take it. He got out of the car and stood face to face with Stefan.**

"**Give me one good reason I shouldn't punch the crap out of you," Derek said.**

**Stefan folded his arms across his chest.**

"**We have a deal remember?" he said and Derek was regretting letting him ever live.**

"Aria what the hell happened?" Stiles asked, "Actually how are you walking? Weren't you hurt pretty bad? Like almost dying type of hurt?"

"Um, well," I said not knowing how I would explain this to them. I decided the best way was to just cut to the chase.

"Okay here's what I remember. There was some huge animal at the station and I tried to outrun it but it managed to attack me in my back," I said, "I have a vague memory after that. I think Scott and Derek came to fight the animal-," I said but Stiles interrupted me.

"Derek fought that thing?" Stiles asked with his eyes wide.

"I told you that," Scott said.

"Yeah but I didn't believe you," Stiles said while Scott looked at him shocked.

"How could he fight that thing?" Stiles asked.

"Didn't Scott tell you?" I asked him but his face told me no, "Derek is a werewolf."

"**She told them!" Derek said angrily, "How could she?!"**

"**Well at least they don't know about me," Stefan said smirking.**

"What?" Stiles said not believing it.

"Yeah, that's how we tried to fight that other thing off," Scott said.

"You know that really puts the whole lone wolf line in perspective," Stiles said now thinking it made sense.

"Yeah well not only that, we were right about Stefan," I said, "He's a vampire."

"**Looks like they know about you too now," Derek said finally smirking at Stefan's shocked face.**

"**I thought she wouldn't tell," Stefan said also irritated.**

"**Why? Why would she tell them about me and not you?" Derek asked, "You think she treats you differently?"**

"**Well she did like me," Stefan said a bit smug.**

"**Please, if she did there is no way she does now. Who the hell can like let alone love a blood drinking creature?" Derek asked.**

"**You mean compared to a snarling unattractive werewolf?" Stefan said back.**

"What?" Scott said now in shock.

"Knew it!" Stiles said at the same time.

"Scott you're a werewolf, how is that more shocking?" Stiles asked.

"Look, I'm only telling you guys because I trust you. We can't tell anyone else," I told them as they nodded.

"I'm serious, otherwise I'm dead," I said and then realised the irony, "I mean I'll be dead for real."

"**At least she knows we'll kill her," Derek said.**

"**Well if it's just the three of them it's fine," Stefan said.**

"Okay but if Derek is a werewolf and Stefan is a vampire then how do we know they didn't kill the other people?" Scott asked.

"They didn't, I asked them," I said and they looked at me dumbfounded, "Look just trust me it's not them."

"Really Aria? One is a werewolf and one is a vampire!" Stiles said but I heard the undertone of glee in his voice.

"Scott's a werewolf but he's not killing people," I said.

"Look, just because someone is a supernatural creature doesn't mean they're naturally evil okay?" I said.

"**Wonder who she's talking about," Stefan said sarcastically to Derek.**

"You sound like you're speaking from experience," Stiles questioned.

"I could have died but they both helped save me, that's the only reason I'm walking now," I said.

"**She said both idiot," Derek said back.**

"But what if they have another agenda?" Stiles asked.

"I have thought of that," I said thinking back to my reasoning, "The only thing I can come up with is that they're scared of me."

"Scared of you?" Scott asked almost laughing.

"Well the knives I have," I said and then I felt a huge pit in my stomach. What had happened to my bag after I was attacked? What if Derek took them? Or worst Aiden? If the police found them they would keep the weapons for sure.

"**What knives does she have?" Stefan asked.**

"**The ones that kill all people like us," Derek said.**

"**You sure?" Stefan asked worried.**

"**Yeah I saw them," Derek said seriously.**

"**I thought they were destroyed," Stefan said, "You sure they aren't replicas?"**

"**I'm not sure," Derek said and they both shared the same fear.**

"Oh that reminds me," Scott said, "Here," he said handing me the bag.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I almost freaked out," I told him.

"It was your last words before you passed out," he said.

"Why are they scared of you again?" Stiles asked.

"These knives," I said referring to the bag, "I think it can kill them."

"You really think so?" Scott asked.

"Not just that, I don't think they can touch them," I said.

"Well why don't you test that theory?" Stiles asked and I looked at him confused.

"Use Scott, duh," he said as if it's obvious. I looked at Scott.

"It won't kill me right?" he asked a bit skeptical.

"It shouldn't," I said as he nodded.

"Okay," he said hesitantly. I took one knife out of the bag.

"Okay, just touch it," Stiles said excitedly. We all watched as Scott hovered his hand over the knife. We all held our breath as he touched the knife but nothing happened. We all looked at each other confused. Scott even tried wrapping his hand around the knife.

"Well, that was eventful," Stiles said.

"**Well that's good news, seems they are just replicas," Stefan said feeling relieved, "Maybe you didn't see them properly.**

"**No trust me," Derek said.**

"Wait," I said having an idea. I took out the other knife, "Touch this one."

"Okay," Scott said more relaxed but the second he touched it he was in pain. He dropped to the ground.

"Scott you okay?!" Stiles asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Scott said standing up slowly as the pain subsided.

"**I told you," Derek said.**

"These knives," I said, "Maybe each knife is for a specific creature."

"So this one," I said referring to the one in my hand, "Can probably kill werewolves right?"

"Seems to be," Stiles said, "What about that other one?"

"Vampires?" I assumed.

"I guess it would make sense," Stiles said.

"**You know what this means right?" Stefan said worriedly, "She can kill us, all of us."**

"**I know," Derek said, "I don't think we have a choice."**

"**We should give her a chance," Stefan said. Derek sighed.**

"**Fine but if she turns full on hunter," Derek said.**

"**Yeah I know," Stefan said sadly, "We'll have to kill her."**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey everyone so I'm updating this from my phone because I know you all have been asking for the next chapter. There might be some spelling errors or grammatical errors so please forgive me for those! I know think chapter wasn't super exciting but the next one should have lacrosse try outs! YAY! Enjoy :)

"You should maybe test that theory, you know on Damon? The vampire killing people?" Stiles said matter of fact.

"Great idea Stiles," I said sarcastically, "I'll stab him and if it doesn't work then I die. Perfect plan."

I heard Scott laugh.

"Look Aria, we need to call your dad," Scott said.

"Yeah by the way did you know he's friends with Allison's dad?" Stiles asked.

"I had a feeling when that guy was found hurt at school," I said, "He was speaking to her father then."

"Yeah but I mean you could have set up Scott with Allison ages ago!" Stiles said.

"Stiles have you seen her father?" Scott asked sounding scared of him.

"Stiles it's not like I know him," I said wondering how his logic worked sometime.

"Okay let me run up and change so he doesn't see my clothes cause they have quite a bit of blood on them," I said.

"You know you didn't fully explain how you're walking," Scott said, "I mean when I held you, I really thought you were dead," Scott said gravely.

"What?" Stiles said seriously, "You never told me that," he said to Scott and I.

"Aria, honestly how are you walking?" Scott asked. I didn't want to tell them not because they wouldn't believe me but because what they might think of me.

They both waited for me to speak.

"I don't know that you two want to know," I told them.

"Aria, it's us," Stiles said. I sighed, I couldn't try lying because I could barely lie to them about anything especially about something so serious like this.

"Derek and Stefan are supernatural creatures and are able to help people heal," I said vaguely.

"Derek helped you heal?" Scott asked interested.

"Yeah, he held my hand and I felt the wound get better. As he healed me I saw black liquid running through his veins," I told them honestly.

"Maybe that's the way pain or the bad or unhealthy part of the body is transferred," Stiles said and we thought about it.

"It doesn't have to make scientific sense, I mean the guy makes no sense at all,"Stiles reasoned.

"Okay but how did Stefan heal you?" Scott asked and this part I wasn't prepared to tell them.

I didn't say anything.

"It's not like you drank his blood like in the movies," Stiles made a joke but stopped laughing after he saw my face.

"Please say you're kidding," Stiles said refusing to belive it.

"You didn't actually do that did you?" Scott asked but the expression on my face proved it.

"I was worried about everyone and couldn't walk," I said desperately but they didn't seem to be any less disgusted.

"Didn't think you'd ever do something like that," Stiles said revolted.

"Stiles," I said wishing they'd understand, "I was worried about you and Scott."

Scott looked at me like he understood what I was going through my mind but not that he fully agreed with what I did.

"I only did it because I had too," I said desperately*

"Go change, we'll call your dad in a few minutes," Scott said ending the conversation.

If I though drinking the blood was bad, this was far worse. I know it sounded insane but surely they understood that I didn't have a choice? Well actually I did. I made the choice because I was so desperate to be okay but more than anything not stick the pain and be dependent. Maybe I was impulsive. I drank a person's blood, not even a person's, a vampires.

I rinsed off in the shower and changed quickly. The way they looked at me kept playing in my mind.

"Aria!" I heard my shout. I went down the stairs.

"Aria!" my dad exclaimed and he came to hug me.

"You're okay!" my mom said embracing me as well.

"We were so worried," my dad said.

"What happened?" my mom asked and I did quick thinking.

"Something happened at the station and I… hit my head and was unconscious for a while," I said, "I can't really remember."

I noticed Scott and Stiles give a nod to the story. It seemed they weren't holding it against me for too long.

"We'll we're glad you're okay," my dad said.

"Boys, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," my dad told Stiles and Scott.

"What?" I said, "Dad why do they have to leave?" I asked him not understanding.

"We need to have a family chat," he said.

"Dad Scott and Stiles are like family," I said not believing him.

"I'm sorry," he said strictly to the two of them and they didn't even bother to argue. I hated when he did that.

"Ill call you guys," I said sadly as they nodded, "And about what I said just now-," I said as Scott cut me off.

"We'll chat about it another time," he said still unsure.

"Yeah," Stiles said just as unsure.

I nodded and watched as they left.

"Aria-," my dad began.

"What is with you dad?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I could have been killed tonight! Scott helped save me!" I shouted and then I noticed I maybe should not have said that. I saw him take out a device and flip a switch. It was a very old looking device almost like a compass.

What the heck is he doing?

"You never know who is listening," he said.

Outside Scott, Derek and Stefan were cringing. They're ears ringing in pain.

"Look-," my dad tried speaking again.

"No dad, you need to tell me what is going on. I have these odd memories that make no sense! I know things I have no idea how I know! I mean if I could defend myself tonight I wouldn't feel as useless!" I said screaming and it wasn't right but I had kept it in too long.

"Maddox," my mom said softly, "You need to tell her.

"Honey-," my dad said to her.

"I know you were trying to protect her but it's your blood that runs through her veins. She told us that it could only work for so long," my mother said.

My father sighed. For once he didn't look as strict, he looked like he had tried to hold on but it finally time to let go.

"Aria," he said in a defeated tone, "What I'm about to tell you is not just important but the very secret of our family for centuries. You have to understand I've been trying to protect you." I waited for him to go on. I was slightly surprised but glad that I had been right.

"I'm not sure what memories you might have," he said and I told him.

"I have memories of hunting. Well practicing with a bow and arrow in the forest. And I remember this wierd memory about vervain or something," I saw my parents look at each other.

"I even knew a lot about supernatural creatures in detention," I said now thinking back to that memory and remembering how I just kept going on about creatures. Now thinking about it Aiden and Stefan seemed quite interested. It all made sense now.

My father took a deep breath.

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked but I took the safe answer.

"Not really," I said and he nodded in approval. He would have killed me if he knew who I told.

"There are creatures in this world Aria but all they do is cause pain and suffering. It's our job as hunters to protect people. As a Lovac, we're part of a lineage of hunters," he said and slowly things were starting to make sense.

Let me guess.

"The Argents are another line right?" I asked and he didn't want to admit it but he nodded.

"There are five lines, from the brotherhood of five," he said and I listened intrigued.

"A long time ago, witches gave these five bloodlines the ability to fight off the supernatural creatures to keep people safe. It's a treaty that all of our families have chosen to obey. Each descendent has to learn the skills to being a hunter from young but they have a choice. Either take the responsibility to be a hunter or to leave it. However if times call," and he sighed sadly while saying this, "All descendants have to fight."

I assumed with his tone that this meant I had to be a hunter and why he kept leaving me out of things.

"But Dad how can I be a hunter? You barely trained me," I said thinking about that animal and how I wouldn't stand a chance.

"You don't have all your memories," he said.

"What do you mean?" I said not understanding.

"We let a witch seal them away," my mom said.

"What?" I asked not believing them.

"You blocked my memories?" I asked them in disbelief.

"Yes but it seems we have no choice but to unlock them now," my dad said.

I tried to put everything together.

"So you're telling me I could have defended myself and all those people but you chose to block my memories?" I said angry. How could they have done this?

"Aria look-," my dad said.

"Why couldn't you trust me?" I asked them.

"It's not you Aria, trust us," my mom said.

"We were trying to protect you," my dad said.

"How is me not being able to defend myself protecting me?" I asked upset.

Both my parents sighed and looked up at me almost scared to speak.

"Because of the prophecy," my dad said, "If you didn't have those memories, no one or no thing could get it out of you."

I looked at my dad but then remembered Stefan trying to make me do something. My dad was referring to vampires or maybe Witches in this case.

"Plus I'm not sure even with your training if you could take on whatever that thing was," he said.

"You don't know what it is?" I asked.

"Not yet," he said. I thought about it and it was starting to add up.

"What's vervain?" I asked them and they looked a bit shocked as to how I knew but my mom answered this time.

"Vervain is a vampires weakness. It's like poison to them. The same as wolfsbane is too werewolves," she said, "That necklace that we gave to you has wolfsbane, vervain and mountain ash so that it protects you."

That's why Stefan couldn't compel me at all.

"What's mountain ash?" I asked.

"Look Aria, we'll get your memories back tomorrow and then you'll see if you have anymore questions," my dad said as if we were just buying groceries the next day.

"Wait Dad, you said if the time calls, so you're saying there are supernatural creatures in Beacon Hills then," I said and he looked as if his worst nightmare had come true.

"Unfortunately yes," he said.

"So all these murders, that's why you're always there with Allison's father. You're trying to figure out who's causing them right?" I asked putting everything together.

He just nodded but it made me realize something. Even they didn't know who's causing all the murders. This thing probably killed those people and it was up to the hunters to get rid of it. Of course they would need to know what it is first to kill it

"Dad you said we hunt, what do we hunt?" I asked him but I was worried I already knew the answer.

"Anything that isn't human, we kill it," he said bluntly.

"But aren't Werewolves and Vampires people?" I asked thinking about Scott.

"The minute they become those animals, they become murderers," my dad said. "Make no mistake, they are monsters," he said.

"But dad what if they're not all the same?" I asked thinking about Derek and Stefan. They helped me.

"Aria they're not rational, they're animals," he said.

"I don't believe that," I said, "Everyone has a choice. We're human but you get good people and bad people. Why would it be any different with other species?"

My dad sighed.

"Look I know it might be hard to understand it now but once you see how evil they are, you won't hesitate to kill them," he said.

I just nodded but I couldn't imagine myself killing Scott. I didn't care what my dad said, he was wrong. He had to be.

"Look I'm sure you're tired and want to get to bed," my mom said.

"Well chat to Shiela Bennet and get your memories," my mom said.

"Wait that's Bonnie's grandmother isn't it?" I asked and my mother nodded. Did that make Bonnie a witch? I was tempted to ask her at school but I barely knew her. Not sure if asking her "hey you a witch?" would be the way to start a conversation.

"Look Aria, I don't want you to worry about any if this okay?" my dad said concerned.

Of course. Why would I worry about something that basically killed me?

"Okay," I said automatically but we both know I wouldn't let it go.

"Go get some rest and we'll head to Sheila Bennet tomorrow," my dad said. I nodded and headed to my room.

My head was spinning with everything my dad had just said. A few days ago I would have never thought I'd be stuck in this position. I was so tired I passed out in my clothes and dreams about a set of red eyes killing me.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I thought rather post a chapter then you guys wait longer :p**_

_**Okay Lacrosse and cheerleading tryouts will definitely be next chapter! Let me know if you think I should let Derek or Aria tryout and of they do if you think I should make them quite good or suck! Also let me know if there are characters you would like to see go head to head :p**_

_**Enjoy!**_

As tired as I was, I had barely gotten any sleep. I kept having dreams of the animal's red eyes, Stefan forcing me to drink his blood, Derek manipulating my pain threshold, Stiles and Scott being so disappointed that they denounced our friendship. I rolled over under the sheets to check the time. It was already afternoon. I missed half of school but I didn't want to just sit at home. I needed to know if Stiles and Scott were fine with me.

I got dressed and grabbed a snack. I tried calling Scott and Stiles but none of them were answering. My first bet would be to check at school but it's possible with everything that happened, they just woke up now too. I headed to school and would decide from there where to find them.

I drove to school in a haze. I was a thousand miles from normal and there was no way to get back. My father said he blocked my memories to protect me from a prophecy but he never said what that prophecy was. I'm sure I would find out later this afternoon after meeting with Bonnie's grandmother.

I parked my car and noticed some people were out on their breaks. I looked at the different faces that walked by. They had no idea what danger was coming to Beacon Hills. People say ignorance is bliss but I'd rather know everything then know nothing at all. Although at this point I felt like I barely knew anything at all.

I headed to the main entrance but I wasn't sure if I was in the right frame of mind to attend a class today. As I entered I saw Allison and decided to see what she knew about the brotherhood of five. The Argents were another bloodline and it's possible they knew a bit more of what was going on. I wondered if her memories were locked away like mine or maybe her father never locked them away or maybe he just taught her nothing at all. Whatever the case, I wanted to know if she knew anything I didn't. It was clear my dad was hesitant on telling me everything.

"Hey," I said unsure of how Allison would react to me.

"Hi," she said politely.

"I heard your father was at the station," I said trying to lead the conversation.

"Yeah, they were all worried about you," she said.

"Yeah, I'm okay now," I said, "Did your father mention anything?"

"What do you mean?" she asked wondering what I was referring to.

"Hi guys," Elena said to the both of us.

"Hi," we both said politely but Allison and I knew this was odd.

_What are you up to Elena?_

"I heard you were missing," Elena said to me, "Glad you're okay," she said but she was being a bit too nice.

"Thanks," I said to her slightly unsure.

"So he hasn't mentioned anything about what happened?" I swapped back to asking Allison knowing the question sounded extremely vague. Allison looked at me still confused. I figured her father hasn't told her anything yet.

"All I know is there was a lot of blood at the scene-," she said but I didn't even hear what she said after that.

I had completely forgotten. I didn't even think about it. I bled out after the animal attacked me. They were probably going to test it and wonder how after that much bleeding I looked perfectly fine.

_Well maybe there wasn't that much blood._

"They said whoever bled that much should be in a critical condition," Allison said.

_Crap._

"Do you know who it is?"Elena asked. Why was she so interested anyway?

"No, I don't," I said hoping they couldn't pick up I was lying. What was I going to do?

"Where's Scott?" Elena asked me with a smile. Allison and I both turned to look at her skeptically.

"I'm not sure at the moment," I said honestly and she nodded.

"I guess I'll see you at cheerleading tryouts," she said to Allison.

"Cheerleading try-outs?" I asked.

"Yeah, lacrosse tryouts are also today," Elena said as I nodded.

"Yeah, see you later," Allison said to her.

"Look, here isn't really a good place to talk," Allison said as soon as Elena was out of range. I nodded knowing she knew more that she let on.

"Maybe we should meet for coffee?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll let you know," she said packing her bags and heading to class. Well she had better discretion than me. Probably something I should learn.

I had no idea what I was going to do. The police would call me in for questioning and I would have to use the same story that I used with my parent. Not sure how it would explain everything but maybe they would just rule it as a medical miracle?

"We need a plan," Stefan said just appearing out of nowhere.

"Is that a vam-," but I quickly shut up when I clicked what I was about to say. Stefan looked at me uneasy at what I almost said.

"Do you ever think about what you say?" Derek said behind me.

"I do not need to deal with this right now," I said under my breath.

"After what Allison said, yes you do," Stefan said. I hated that they could hear everything.

"Oh wow, so now you guys eavesdrop on all my conversations?" I asked rhetorically knowing they didn't even need to be in the same building as me to hear what was going on.

"Almost all," Derek said irritatedly rubbing his ear, "What did you dad tell you yesterday?"

I was definitely not going to tell them that my family is known for killing people like them.

"He just shouted at me, said I should be more careful, the usual," I said as casually as I could.

"So he didn't mention anything else?" Stefan asked suspicious.

"Other than how he's worried about me?" I said, "No is there something you think he'd say?" I asked trying to see what they wanted to know.

"It's just as he spoke to you, we heard this-," Stefan said.

"No, just asking," Derek said cutting him off and I saw him look at Stefan. Derek was clearly trying to hide something and it seemed Stefan was going to go along with him for now.

"Anyway a plan for what?" I asked Stefan changing the conversation.

"You bled out, how are you going to explain that?" he asked me.

"It's a miracle?" I said sarcastically but they both didn't appreciate me making a joke.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"That's not going to cut it at the police station," Derek said.

"What other conclusion can they come up with?" I asked. I didn't understand why they were so worried. I was the one that would be questioned, not them.

"There's members of the council on the police force," Stefan said.

"Exactly," Derek said worriedly.

_The council? Wait._

"The council? Council for what?" I asked but the expression on their faces already gave me the answer.

"You're telling me this is nothing new?" I asked the two of them astonished.

"Beacon Hills has a history," Stefan said simply. This changed everything. There were people who already knew about the supernatural to a point where there is already a council.

"I don't understand," I said, "We've never heard about any of it. Not from the police, the newspapers, radio stations," I said trying to remember if I ever read anything slightly strange.

"Why do you think that is," Derek said and I already knew what was being implied.

"So they just hide everything? The public has a right to know," I said.

Derek chuckled.

"Right, how do you think the public would react if they knew the truth?" Derek asked and as much as I hated it he was right. The public would go out of control.

"What they don't know doesn't hurt them," Stefan said.

"Did you tell that to the body in the woods and the two people in hospital?" I said bitterly.

"You mean three bodies," Derek said sighing. I stared at him confused for a few moments and then clicked.

"They both died?" I asked just understanding how real everything was becoming. I could have been another body if Stefan and Derek didn't help me.

"Okay but they can't prove anything can they?" I asked.

"You don't get it," Derek said and Stefan sighed.

"They're going to think you're-," he said pausing, "_Something._"

I put what they were saying together and my eyes widened. They were going to think I'm a vampire or a werewolf. Cue the irony of actually being a hunter.

"Okay but they can just see what I am and see I'm not one right?" I asked. It made sense, I can't heal, I don't have super senses. They could just toss wolfsbane or vervain at me and see that nothing happens.

"I hope so," Derek said unsure.

"Still they'll wonder how you healed so fast," Stefan said mirroring his tone.

"They might put together that you know people," Derek said.

"Ask you for names," Stefan said and it now it made sense why they were so concerned.

"You know if you say anything-," Derek began.

"I won't say anything," I assured them, "If they persist I'll just say I have a hazy memory, that way they'll think you know, someone," I said looking at Stefan referring to vampires compelling people, "did something to my memory."

They both nodded but I could tell they weren't convinced. I acted as relaxed as I could on the outside but inside I was starting to freak out. The way Stefan and Derek spoke was as if they knew something that I didn't. I looked up and noticed people staring at me as they walked past. I rolled my eyes. If only they knew one was a werewolf and the other a vampire.

"See you at tryouts then," Stefan said with a smile as if we were just talking about the weather.

Derek smirked.

"I was talking to her," Stefan said, "We all know you're too good to be part of a team."

"I just don't get how you all pretend to have _amazing skills _to beat people. It's basically cheating," Derek said unimpressed.

"Doesn't mean it isn't fun," Stefan said, "Maybe you're just scared you can't beat me or anyone else for that matter," Stefan said messing with him.

That seemed to have struck a nerve.

"Please," Derek said disgusted at Stefan's explanation

"If it's not, then let's see you show up," Stefan said enjoying himself.

"You trying out?" Derek asked me condescendingly.

"No," I said but him mocking me was a bit insulting, "But why? You don't think I can play lacrosse?" I challenged.

"I was actually talking about cheerleading," he said wondering why I would even mention lacrosse. I couldn't figure out if I was now even more offended.

"You don't think I could be a cheerleader?" I asked, "Please cheerleading is just about wearing the ever-so-modest uniforms and waving pom poms."

"Really?" Lydia asked.

"Can't catch a break can I," I whispered to myself.

"If that's true, then prove it. Come to tryouts, although you might find you're greatly mistaken," she said condescendingly.

"I rather not," I said as fake politely as I could.

"It's cause you know you're wrong. You know you don't have what it takes," she said with attitude.

"I do," I said a bit too quickly.

"Fine, then see you at tryouts," Lydia said as she flicked her hair and walked off satisfied.

"What the hell did I just do?" I said to myself putting my hands over my face.

"Maybe I was wrong," Derek said amused. I scoffed.

"Please you don't even have the guts to show up," I told him.

"Oh and you do?" he challenged.

_What the hell had I gotten myself into?_

I could just not attend but people around us heard the conversation and within the hour Lydia would have told everyone. In other words, if I attend I look like a loser and if I don't I look like a wimp. Great choices I have.

"See you're not that different to me," he said starting to walk off.

"I didn't say I'm not showing up," I said refusing to be the same as him, "I'm not a wimp."

Derek turned around and glared at me.

"You think _I'm_ a wimp," he said and clearly that bruised his ego.

"I guess we'll see," I said satisfied I got under his skin. He walked off clearly irritated and I couldn't help but smile.

I looked up to see Caroline chatting to Stiles and Elena chatting to Scott.

_Okay something is definitely going on._

I started walking towards them to see what was going on.

"Hey," Tyler said coming in front of me.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked irritatedly.

"We heard you were missing," he said.

"Funny, Elena said the same thing," I said knowing they were up to something. Tyler being civil? Not likely.

"Yeah, well-," he said but I cut him off.

"You don't talk to people "beneath" you," I said calling him out and walked around him.

"Told you, you suck," Matt told Tyler.

"Please, I'm warming up. Like you can do better," Tyler said.

"I'll talk to her," Matt said, "Especially after what Elena said she and Allison spoke about."

I approached the four of them. Scott and Stiles looked like they were in seventh heaven but I could see Elena and Caroline were being a bit too flirty.

"Scott, Stiles!" I shouted to get their attention but they ignored me.

"Guys!" I shouted again but they both just had lopsided grins on their faces.

_Ugh._

"Scott, Stiles," I said now standing right in front of them.

Caroline turned around.

"Heard you are trying out," she said with a smirk.

"Um," I said.

"A bit of advice," she said, "Rather don't come, you're just going to embarrass yourself. We all know that."

"Anyway," she said sweetly turning back to Stiles, "Hopefully I'll see you there."

_What the hell is she up to? _

"Of course," Stiles, "I wouldn't miss it for anything. Like literally nothing in my life is more important."

"Bye Scott," Elena said giving him a flirty smile, "See you later."

I watched as they walked off.

"I think I'm in heaven," Stiles said as Scott agreed with him.

"Are you guys idiots?!" I said hitting them both.

"Can't you see they're up to something?" I asked them.

"No they're not," Stiles said defensively.

"Tyler tried to talk to me," I told them, "Tyler, dooshbag Tyler."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Wow, we're all just popular today aren't we," Stiles said seriously.

"No , they're up to something. I was speaking to Allison earlier and Elena came to chat with us," I said.

"Wait that actually happened?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," I said confused at their expressions.

"Well if you're moving up on the social ladder, I don't see why we can't all get benefits," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know something is off about them all," I said.

"You sure it's not you?" Stiles asked too seriously to be funny.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well ingesting things will make you sick," he said bitterly and I knew he was referring to me drinking Stefan's blood.

"Stiles, if you were worried about people you love and you were hurt and someone offered you a way out, would you say no?" I asked him.

"You don't get it, you owe him now!" Stiles said and he might actually be right. Why did Stefan and Derek happily help save me?

"You're right," I said feeling guilty. I looked at Stiles and could see he wasn't angry at me but rather angry at the position I got myself into.

"Look, we understand," Scott said, "But now you might owe them a favor. One you can't turn down."

"I know," I said understanding just how bad a position I was in.

"Just adds to me being investigated for being supernatural," I said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked and I explained to them what happened.

"Wait, you're telling me we had a council this whole time?" Stiles said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Why am I not on it?" Stiles asked and we both gave him a look.

"So all this has happened before?" Scott asked.

"Well maybe not this exactly but supernatural creatures have always been around," I said.

"If that's true then I'm sure there's proof of it in old case files," Stiles said, "Maybe we can go check them out."

"Good idea," I told him happy we were back to normal.

"By the way what did you dad say?" Scott asked.

"Oh and tell her how you collapsed!" Stiles said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just after we left," Scott said, "I had the most painful ringing in my ears. It felt like my eardrums were going to burst."

"But I was fine, must mean I'm stronger that Scott," Stiles said but Scott and I looked at him with "yeah right" expressions.

"Wait," I said remembering my dad using a odd contraption.

"My dad used this thing, it must block-," I said not sure what to say, "Thing's hearing."

Stiles and Scott understood what I meant. That's why Derek and Stefan came to ask me what my dad said. They couldn't hear anything.

"That's why Stefan and Derek asked me about it," I told them, "Which means they were spying on us."

"That's great," Scott said sarcastically, "Knowing they're spying on us."

"That makes sense," Stiles said, "Wait your dad knows about this stuff?" his eyes widening with excitement.

"It's even more crazy then that," I said, "But I'm not telling you guys about it here.

They both nodded.

"Wait, why did Caroline say you're trying out?" Stiles asked.

"You comprehended that while trying to pick your jaw off the ground?" I asked impressed.

"I am a man of many talents," Stiles said while holding his hand on his heart.

"So?" Scott asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Why did she say that?" Scott asked.

"Well, because I am," I said.

"You're what?" they both asked shellshocked.

"Trying out," I said, "I'm trying out for the cheerleading team."


	24. Chapter 24

_**I'm sorry this is late! I have been busy! Next chap will be tryouts for sure! I thought this added some depth to Aria's story line! Let me know what you think! :)**_

**Olivia POV**

"Don't you think Stefan has been acting a bit strange?" I asked Kira.

"Yeah, he does seem a bit different," Kira said.

"I mean he wants to try out for the lacrosse team now?" I asked her confused. We always thought he was good and we kept telling him to try out but he always said no. I don't think it was that he didn't think he would have made the team, it was more he would rather be out of the spotlight. Stay on the outskirts with us. I wondered if it wasn't for us if he would have tried out earlier.

"It is strange, something must have changed his mind," Kira said.

_Of course._

"It must be either Elena or Allison," I told her.

"You think?" Kira asked honestly but she was contemplated it.

"They weren't on the team last year but they're trying out this year," I said.

"Yeah but he doesn't know if they're going to make the squad," Kira said as I lifted my eyebrow at her.

"They're not like us, they don't suck at co ordination," I told her.

"You're right, who am I kidding, of course they will make the squad," Kira said slightly envious of them. Even if we wanted to, we could never try out for the team, we'd just make fools of ourselves. Something we would rather keep hidden.

"Who will make the squad?" Stefan said coming to chat to us.

"Look who decided to appear," I said to him," Where have you been these days."

"I've been here," Stefan said.

"No you haven't, we've barely seen you," Kira told him.

"Have you been practising?" I asked him but he looked at me confused squinting his eyebrows.

"For lacrosse?" I asked him.

"Oh," he said, "Yeah," he said nodding his head.

"Why have you decided to try out this year?" I asked him curious.

"Yeah, you haven't everytime we told you," Kira said.

"Because I think it's about time certain people are put in their place," Stefan said.

"Really?" I asked him skeptically. He wasn't lying but that wasn't the full truth either.

"So it doesn't have anything to do with Allison or Elena?" Kira asked a bit too loudly.

"Yeah?" Elena asked and we all turned around to looked at her in shock.

"You called my name?" She asked us unsure.

"No, no we didn't," Kira said awkwardly.

"Okay," she said not fully believing us.

"You trying out for the team?" She asked Stefan sweetly.

"Yes Stefan, are you?" I asked him mockingly knowing he'll get annoyed.

"It seems so," Stefan said shyly.

"Cool, I'll look for you," she said with a flirty smile.

Stefan smiled at her like a fool as she walked away.

"Riiiiiiight," I said to him, "Not for the girls at all."

"Shut up," he said embarrassed to Kira and I as we burst out laughing at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**ARIA POV**

What was I thinking? Cheerleading?

_You're an idiot._

I needed to watch some Bring It On and hopefully get some inspiration. I had no idea what I was getting into.

"Aria," someone said. I turned to see Bonnie looking serious.

"We need to go see my gran," she said.

"About what?" I said playing it cool. Did she know about everything?

"You know," she said. I wanted to believe her but I needed to call my dad to make sure.

"Give me a minute," I said taking my phone and calling my dad.

"Hey Dad, Bonnie said I should go see her gran now," I said hoping he would pick up what I was referring to.

"Yeah, you need to," he said sounding stressed.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, everything is fine for now," he said but I knew he was lying, "Just go with her."

Before I could say anything he had already put the phone down. Something wasn't right. He wasn't telling me the full story.

"Okay, let's go," I told her and she nodded.

"We'll go in my car," she said and I nodded. I followed her and got into her car. She stayed silent as she began to drive, her eyes fixed on the road. After a while she spoke.

"Sorry I had to be so blunt and ambiguous," she told me, "But if you didn't know, people can hear things or so my gramps says."

"People or special type of people?" I asked her. She quickly glanced at me studying my face.

"What do you know?" She asked me interested.

"What do you know?" I asked back not wanting to give anything away. We both didn't want to give in. After a while she spoke.

"I don't know much, I just found out some things this week," she said, "Especially after what happened at school."

"Me too," I said.

"That's only because you don't have half of the story," she said and I wondered if she was talking about my memories.

"Do you mean memories?" I asked my curiosity getting the best of me.

"So you know about it then," she said, "I don't know much, just what my gramps has been teaching me."

"Yeah, my dad was explaining it to me," I said to her.

"So you're a-," I said not sure whether she was comfortable with the term.

"Witch?"she filled in the blank, "Yeah, apparently I am."

"I heard you're part of a hunter lineage," she said.

"Yeah, it seems so," I said thinking of how I didn't know the full story of my family history.

"I'm sorry," she said genuinely feeling sympathetic. It was nice of her but I didn't get why she was so serious about it. I felt like I missing something.

"I don't know what I would have done if I knew I was part of the prophecy," she said.

_The prophecy? My dad never actually told me what it is._

"The fact that you're so calm, it really speaks about your character," she said and I was only more eager to know what the prophecy was.

"I want to think I'm the type of person that will do anything to help people but sacrificing yourself -," she said not knowing what else to say. I froze. I felt my mouth go dry and felt my heart sink into my stomach. Surely she had heard that incorrectly. That couldn't be true. Sacrifice meant death and I very much feared that. Something I could never be calm about.

_Sacrifice._

The word kept echoing in my mind.

"Aria?" She said worried as I came out of my thoughts.

"You didn't know the prophecy did you?" She said noticing we were referring to different things earlier.

"I assumed you knew-," she said feeling guilty.

"It's okay," I said not sure what else to say. It wasn't her fault.

"When you say sacrifice," I said barely able to ask the question, "Do you mean myself?"

She didn't speak for a while.

"There's no real answer for that," she said, "Gramps was trying to explain it to me. It's not that simple."

I nodded but I felt like I was in a parallel universe. That would explain the way my parents acted and why they were so on edge.

We arrived at her gran's house but my mind was wandering. I felt like I wasn't even present in the moment. I subconsciously followed Bonnie into the house. When I finally took in the quaint house, I was sitting on her gran's couch and she was staring at me.

"I heard my granddaughter opened her mouth," she said looking at Bonnie a bit annoyed.

"It's not her fault," I said and her gran smiled.

"Already taking responsibility," she said, "Just like your father."

"How well do you know my dad?" I asked intrigued.

"Look I didn't tell Bonnie the full story, and it's not my place to tell you," she said, "Your family and our family goes back years. Prophecies stay the same. Just because it's said to be true doesn't mean it has to occur. A prophecy can only occur if certain elements are present so don't worry dear, you're okay for now. I made a promise to your father, we'll keep you safe," she said and I stared at her in wonder. I knew she meant every word she said despite the fact that she barely knew me.

"Now I need to ask you dear, has anything strange been happening in your mind?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Hmm, let me first ask you this, has your father still been training you?" She asked.

"Well kind of," I said and she shook her head in disapproval.

"How many times did I have to tell that man but he doesn't listen," she said clearly angry at my father.

"I assume there are some things you just know or remember and you don't know how, am I right?" She asked and I nodded.

"It's strange, I can have a whole conversation about something and I'm not sure how I knew about it,"I said.

"That's your subconscious, a very powerful thing. Here's the thing, I told your father I was not in full agreement of sealing your memories. If anything you associated with was related to a memory, I was afraid your subconscious could confuse your conscious and you might find it hard to decipher the past from the present," she said and it was starting to click in my mind.

"Furthermore have you been surprised by how you have reacted to certain situations?" She asked me as if she could see straight into my mind.

"Well it's more nothing has seemed to surprise me as much as I thought it would," I said to her honestly as she nodded.

"That's because when we lock away your memories, the emotions you felt with them are locked away as well. Now if you experience a similar situation to that of your memories, your subconscious feels it is familiar but since it can't locate the emotion with that memory, you almost don't feel anything. You simply just react to a situation without the emotional reasoning tied to it," she said and this was all making sense. The way I have reacted to knowing about werewolves, vampires, just everything. I never felt extremely scared, it was always me just dealing with everything as it came.

"Now I must warn you, I do not know how you will react," she said carefully, "When I unlock your memories, it might come as a flood and you could be overwhelmed. My best advice is not to fight it, let it all flow and once you feel like you're back to normal you let me know," she said and I nodded now a bit worried as to what could happen to me."

"Will it be painful?" I asked her anxious.

"It could be anywhere from painless to excruciating," she said honestly, "You'll be fine," she said comfortingly, "Bonnie I need you to help me with the spell."

"Spell?" I said with excitement before I could stop myself.

"I'm sorry, I know nothing should surprise me anymore but it's just-," I said trying to think of a better word but failing, "Really cool," I said honestly. Her gran smiled.

"Bonnie said the same thing," she said with a smile.

"Okay you need to sit in the middle of those candles," she said standing up and using her hand to gesture to the other room.

"Okay," I said walking to the center of the circle of candles.

"Sit down, close your eyes and relax," she said soothingly. I did as I was told. After a while I could hear Bonnie behind me and her gran in front of me. I heard as they began to chant words that I didn't understand.

It seemed to be a few minutes and I was about to ask if something was wrong but that's when I felt it. It felt as if a white hot iron rod was just lifted from a fire and dragged from one side of my brain to the other. I didn't know if I could handle the pain anymore and it was at that point that I noticed I was in limbo. I had no idea whether I was conscious or not but something strange was happening. It was if I was watching a movie but of myself. It must be my repressed memories.

"_Dad, I'm going to practise shooting," I told my dad._

"_Aria, you're only twelve, I'm not sure how safe it is," he said worriedly._

"_Dad I'm almost thirteen and besides you have trained me to take down anything," I whined._

_He stared me down and stayed silent for a while. Then he took a look at his watch._

"_It's afternoon now, you have an hour and then I want you back," he said strictly but I saw the hidden smile he had._

"_Thanks dad!" I said grabbing my bow and arrow._

_It was one of the most enjoyable things I liked to do. Hit targets. It just felt so satisfying. I walked for a while until I found my favorite place deep in the woods for target practise. I set up my targets and began to aim at them. I had hit two perfectly so far when I heard something. I knew I was not alone. I aimed my arrow at the source of the sound and waited using my hearing to guide me. A few seconds later I saw something and I didn't hesitate to shoot. I heard something fall and ran to see what it was._

_When I got there there was no one, just a jacket._

"_You're not bad," a teenage boy said to me from behind._

He was definitely older and that's when it hit me. That's Derek Hale.

"_Who are you?" I asked him._

"_I could ask the same thing, you're in my woods," he said._

"_Your woods? I come here all the time," I told him._

"_Well I live here," he said a bit arrogantly._

"_Really? That's so cool!"I said._

"_You think so?" He asked me shocked and not fully convinced._

"_Yeah, I would love to live here, the forest is amazing!" I said honestly and he smiled._

"_My name is Derek Hale," he said holding out his hand to shake._

"_I'm Aria Lovac," I said smiling back._

And that's when the memories of him started to flood into my mind. We were friends, he told me about his family passing away in a fire and how he lived with his sister. How he kept to himself but was glad to finally have someone to talk too. I couldn't fathom it. The reason he had been so desperate to save me at the station. Why he always kept an eye on me. Why he let me accompany him to the hospital. Why he made sure I got home safely. I could be incredulous about it but the proof was right in front of me.

What happened with us? Why were those memories sealed?

"_Aria, it's late," my dad said once he found me. He came to to look for me in the woods._

I noticed I looked slightly older now. This memory must be a while after I had met Derek.

"_Who is this?" He asked seeing me with Derek._

"_He's my friend dad," I said smiling._

"_Nice to me you-," my dad said waiting for him to say his name._

"_Derek Hale," he told my dad._

"_Hale?" My dad said worriedly._

"_Yes," Derek said unsure._

"_Aria, we need to go, now," he said strictly grabbing my arm._

"_Dad, why?" I asked not understanding._

"_You stay away from her you hear me!" He screamed at Derek, "Do anything and I warn you it will be the last thing you ever do," he threatened Derek._

_My dad basically dragged me back home. _

"_Dad, what's wrong with you?" I asked getting angry. He never did this with Stiles or Scott._

"_He's a Hale Aria!" My dad screamed at me but I didn't understand why he was concerned._

"_He's a werewolf!" My dad shouted, "He'll kill you, rip you apart!"_

"_No dad, he's my friend and even if he was a werewolf, he wouldn't hurt me," I said honestly._

"_Aria, werewolves kill people, I've taught you this," he said shaking me, "You don't see him again you hear me?"_

"_Dad-," I said._

"_Or I'll kill him," he said as my eyes widened and I knew he meant it._

How could my father say that. Derek would never hurt me, I knew that now. I felt terrible, all those times I mocked him, teased him, it must have been so hard. He remembered everything and I didn't. He was alone, he had no one to talk too. I didn't know how I could face him when I saw him again.

"_You're going to get me killed you know," Derek told me with a smile. I had managed to sneak out yet again. _

"_I thought you liked taking risks," I said smiling back, "Plus I can't leave you to be a loner."_

"_I'm not a loner," he said defensively._

"_Yeah right, you refuse to make friends," I told him._

"_I wonder why," he said sarcastically "You're weird you know that?"_

"_Me? I'm the weird one?" I asked him not believing what he was saying but it was all playful._

"_I tell you I'm a werewolf and you think it's amazing despite the fact that I could possible kill you."_

I was older now, possible just a year or two ago.

"_Please, I know you won't. And it's called trust, maybe you should have more of it?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes._

"_Seriously why don't you just let me introduce you to Scott and Stiles, they're really great! I've known them forever," I said begging him to meet them._

"_Because your dad would love me even more," he said sarcastically._

"_Forget my dad, I know who you are and I swear they'll think a werewolf is actually cool," I said._

_He shook his head at me with a smile._

"_I'm not giving up till you give in you know," I told him but I saw his expression go serious._

"_What?" I mouthed._

"_I can smell something," he mouthed back pointing to his nose._

_I nodded and he pointed to where it was coming from. We both planned to jump on whatever it was._

_1...2...3_

"_Got you again," I said after pushing Stefan to the ground._

"_Okay you both need to stop doing that," Stefan said as Derek smirked._

"_Seriously, it's bullying," he said with a smile._

"_Says the old man," Derek said._

I couldn't believe it, Stefan looked exactly the same.

"_Think of it as training, you know because if your age you need to be more alert" I mocked him harmlessly._

"_Right, okay," Stefan said rolling his eyes._

"_Any news?" Derek asked him._

"_No, not yet but be vigilant, there are rumors," Stefan said._

"_Rumors? Like Original vampire rumors?" I asked him trying to contain my excitement._

"_This excites you?" Stefan asked me shaking his head and looking at Derek._

"_She thinks a werewolf is cool so-," he said._

"_I don't get how I'm the strange one, I'm the human remember?" I said to them._

"_Yeah she's the weird one," they both said to me and I rolled my eyes playfully._

I could barely take these memories. Stefan, Derek and I were all friends. What did Original vampires mean? It all seemed so fake but the emotion tied to it made it too real. What had happened to us?

"_Stefan," I said my voice breaking._

"_What would you do?" He replied just as broken to Derek and I, "He's my brother."_

"_He killed Vicki," I said and I saw the dead body of Matt's sister Vicki Donovan just tossed like a piece of garbage under a log._

"_Vicki was killing innocent people," Stefan said sadly._

"_She wouldn't have if he didn't turn her," Derek said bitterly._

"_You both know it was unintentional," Stefan said ashamed but Derek and I weren't convinced. It was Damon we were talking about._

"_Derek, you have to understand, you have a sister," Stefan said desperately._

"_I understand but I can't agree," he said feeling betrayed._

"_I'm sorry Stefan, I agree with Derek," I said feeling crushed. Stefan nodded but we all knew the friendship we once shared was gone._

I sat up on the floor and noticed I was still in Bonnie's gran's house.

"You were out for just under an hour dear," she said but I just nodded barely present. All the memories that were flooding my brain. I couldn't bring myself to believe it all. How did Scott and Stiles not know about Derek and Stefan? We all seemed pretty close and I knew both their secrets and they knew mine. No wonder I was barely shocked when they revealed what they were to me, I had already known.

"Look I know it might be a overwhelming at the moment. You need to make yourself aware of your emotions so you can take control of them," she said but I just nodded blankly.

"Aria, look at me," she said forcing me to concentrate, "Certain things will trigger emotions. Your anger might become rage, your sadness depression. You need to be aware of this and cancel it out mentally, do you understand?" She asked strictly.

"Yeah," I nodded. I felt my phone vibrate and checked to see who messaged. It was Scott and Stiles saying try outs were about to start.

"I need to get back to school," I said slowly standing up.

"Yeah me too," Bonnie said, "Gramps, I'll come visit you later."

"Okay, you take care dear," she said to me, "And don't hesitate to come here if you have any questions or don't feel too well."

"Thanks," I said but I wondered how I would ever recover from the emotional weight that I was feeling.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long but at least its a longish chapter, the next chapter will be more focused on lacrosse!**_

_**I hope you all had a great Easter! :)**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**NOTE: Bold Itallic writing is her memories :)**_

"I'm telling you, that kid's a wolf," Aiden told his brother and Ethan's eyes narrowed.

"What?" Aiden asked.

"We're basically the same age," Ethan said referring to Scott.

"Whatever, I'm telling you he's one of us," Aiden said.

"Okay if that's true then what pack is he a part of?" Ethan questioned.

"Well that's what we need to find out. Maybe he's just an omega and we all know what happens to them," Aiden said darkly.

"Well we can confirm what he is in the try outs," Ethan said, "It's the easiest place to hurt someone without looking intentional." Aiden nodded.

"Plus we can figure out what that golden boy is," Aiden, "Really push him to extremes."

"Plus if we need to strengthen the pack there is someone we could use," Ethan said with a glint in his eye.

"Who?" Aiden asked.

"Tyler, the doosh? Turns out he's a Lockwood," Ethan said and Aiden's eyes lit up.

"You mean a real Lockwood? From the bloodline?" Aiden asked as Ethan nodded with a smile.

"I always wondered how different bloodline werewolves are to us," Aiden said, "Plus a full moon is coming."

"Exactly," Ethan said.

"Time to turn that teenager into a murderer," Aiden said with a wicked smile and the twins set off for try outs with a plan in mind.

Stefan was leaning against the wall of the hallway while listening to the two of them. Luckily he was actually far away, the power of vampire hearing.

"Damon," Stefan said grabbing his brother's arm seriously.

"Are you feeling nervous for tryouts little bro?" Damon asked mockingly to Stefan.

"No," Stefan said defiantly.

"Ahh, well lying to yourself might work but it hasn't in the past has it?" Damon questioned.

"Look Damon, those twins, they're planning something," Stefan said slightly anxious.

"And I care why?" Damon questioned honestly.

"Damon-," Stefan said feeling Damon did not understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Look Stefan, not all of us have guilt from our pasts and feel the need to make up for it," Damon said.

"Aren't you trying out?" Stefan asked.

"Oh, please," Damon said amused at the idea, "Team work is not really my thing. Plus I already know I run the school," he said arrogantly.

"Stefan, we were looking for you," Olivia said walking down the hall with Kira.

"Olive," Damon said charmingly. Olivia gritted her teeth.

"It's O-LIV-EE-AA," Olivia said annoyed but Damon simply smiled.

"Will we see you at tryouts?" Kira asked awkwardly.

"Maybe," Damon said, "Wouldn't mind checking out the cheerleaders," he said smirking at Stefan.

"Well I've got to get going," Damon said walking off.

"Damon," Stefan warned, "Where are you going?"

"Who knows?" Damon said with a sly smile as he left.

"Are you sure he's not adopted?" Olivia asked honestly.

"Yeah, you guys are complete opposites," Kira said.

"He wasn't always like that," Stefan said with guilt.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked confused.

"Nothing," Stefan said shrugging it off.

"So how are you feeling about try outs?" Olivia asked.

"Not bad," Stefan said.

"Yeah you shouldn't feel too bad. I mean the worst thing that could happen is that someone smashes into you and you get a concussion or you break your leg or you freak out and embarrass yourself so much in front of Elena that she never ever speaks to you again," Kira rambled and Olivia and Stefan both stared at her.

"I shouldn't have said that. You'll be fine!" Kira said quickly with a huge awkward smile.

"Ignore what she said and you'll be fine," Olivia said.

"Yeah," Stefan said nervous but for a completely different reason.

"Look I'm going to head to the locker room now, you know practise a bit?" Stefan said.

"Cool, we'll see you later on the field," Olivia said.

"Just don't think about the whole school judging you even if you mess up," Kira said with a smile.

"Kira!" Olivia said.

"Oh crap, good luck!" Kira said and Stefan just nodded and walked towards the locker room.

Stefan started walking particularly looking for someone. He listened out for them.

_Come on where are you?_

"Watch where you're going," he heard the voice say irritated.

Stefan smiled and walked towards the voice.

_Typical._

"Derek," he said standing behind him, "We need to talk."

"No we don't," Derek said not looking at him.

"No we do," Stefan said so seriously that Derek looked up at him and nodded. He was aware Stefan knew his boundaries, if he was insisting on speaking, there must be a reason.

"Come on," Derek said starting to walk to a place where they could speak in private. Stefan followed him as they went outside.

Stefan knew Derek just wanted the facts, that's how he was.

"I heard the twins talking, they plan to hurt Scott," Stefan said.

"You sure?" Derek asked. Stefan nodded.

"Not just that, they said something about Tyler being a Lockwood and making him a murderer. They said he is part of the werewolf bloodlines?" Stefan asked. Derek sighed.

"The Lockwoods are technically werewolf by blood," Derek said.

"Technically?" Stefan asked.

"They only become werewolves if they trigger the curse," Derek explained.

"And then they're like you?" Stefan asked.

"Not from what I know. We're werewolves from birth, we learn how to control ourselves. They tend to only transform every full moon, not at will," Derek said as Stefan nodded.

"So why would they want to make him a werewolf?" Stefan asked.

"Probably because they don't know," Derek said shaking his head at their stupidity.

"How is it triggered?" Stefan asked.

"You have to kill someone," Derek said and Stefan gave a chuckle.

"No seriously," Stefan said.

"I'm serious," Derek said with a straight face.

"So you're telling me someone else is going to die tonight?" Stefan asked.

"Possibly," Derek said grimly.

"Great," Stefan said glumly.

"You know I've been thinking, we don't know why they're here," Derek said.

"They seem very interested in Aria," Stefan said.

"Yeah well as long as her memories stay sealed, they won't get anything from her," Derek said as Stefan nodded.

"Still they're too stupid to be here by themselves," Derek said, "They're reporting to someone."

"Look you need to come to tryouts," Stefan said and Derek lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I can't take them on alone, we can take them. One on one," Stefan said.

"I hate lacrosse," Derek said bluntly.

"I never said you have to like it," Stefan said.

"Look," Stefan said sighing, " I know you act like you don't care but we both know you do. I know you don't want people getting hurt, so I'm asking you to help," Stefan said.

Derek sighed irritatedly.

"I'll think about it," Derek said and Stefan knew there was nothing else he could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARIA POV

"So you're really trying out for the cheerleading squad?" Bonnie asked with her eyebrows raised as we headed back to school in her car.

"It seems so," I said still trying to wrap my head around all my memories.

"Do you enjoy it?" I asked her after a while.

"Honestly? It's a nice escape. I know I'm not going to be a cheerleader when I grow up but sometimes it helps to have something to focus on to block certain things out," she said.

"So I guess it will be perfect for me then," I said sarcastically.

"Actually it might be good for you," she said honestly, "How good are you at coordination?"

"Before I would have told you average but according to my memory, I guess I'm above average?" I concluded.

Bonnie smiled.

"Tell you what, we should get there with a few minutes to spare, I'll teach you some moves," she said, "And I have a spare workout outfit so you can borrow it."

"Thanks," I said appreciatively, "But I have to ask, why are you helping me?"

"Because when I was told I was a witch, it was a lot to take in and I know that sometimes a little bit of help can go a long way," Bonnie said.

I smiled. It was hard to find genuinely kind people these days but Bonnie seemed to be one of them and I felt guilty for all the previous times I judged her just based on her friends.

When we got to school we went to girl's locker room.

"Here," she said handing me her clothes.

"You've got to be kidding me, should I just wear lingerie?" I asked her honestly. She had given me a neon sports bra and underwear disguised as shorts as far as I could tell.

"What?" She asked honestly.

"I can't wear this," I said and she didn't seem to understand what the issue was.

"Fine," she said shaking her head at me. She handed me short shorts and a tank top.

"Thanks," I said appreciatively and I got changed.

For the first time I felt extremely self conscious. I just felt like every girl was judging me as they walked in and stared.

_Maybe you shouldn't do this._

"Nervous?" Bonnie asked.

"No," I said a bit too quickly, "Although I'd rather be trying out for lacrosse."

"Right cause getting bashed and tackled is better than cheering," she said sarcastically.

"With Lydia and Caroline, I'm sure a lot of girls would actually agree with me," I said.

"She's not that bad," Bonnie said, "Just over dramatic," she paused, "Sometimes."

"Yeaaaaahh okay," I said but I didn't believe her.

"Do you want me to teach you some moves or not?" She said warningly but it was jokingly.

"Sorry," I said as jokingly and as we walked towards the field. We stopped just outside the locker room to the side.

"I can't be seen teaching you so we just have to do it here," Bonnie said as I nodded. She showed me a few moves.

"Well that's all I can show you since tryouts is starting but you pick up moves quite fast," she said.

"Yeah," I said shocked at myself as well.

"Alright, let's go," she said and we walked towards the field.

_Why Aria why? Why did you subject yourself to this?_

It was crazy. I had a memory of myself being tied and ready to take on a group of five people and even that was less nerve wracking than this. A cheerleading tryout.

There were so many girls. Some were confident, others unsure, some that felt this would make or break their life. I rolled my eyes. Then there were people like me who were thinking how much better life would be if they skipped out on this altogether. We all knew there was no turning back, that would just make us cowards and that was worse.

Just then I saw an old vintage car pulling up with-

"No freaking way," I said outloud.

"What the hell," Bonnie said with her mouth hanging open just as surprised.

We both watched in shock as Caroline gave Damon a kiss and got out of his car. Immediately I felt myself go into fear mode. I had my memory of Vicki and immediately knew I had to protect Caroline from him. She had no idea, she was walking into his trap. She got out and strutted towards us, full of pride. All the girls were talking about how amazing she was, that she could get Damon Salvatore. He got out of his car with his arrogance and walked to take a seat. As he took off his glasses I couldn't help but glare at him. I knew what he had done. He seemed taken aback at me and I searched my memories wondering if he ever actually knew that I knew about him.

"Alright everyone," Caroline said, "We will begin tryouts with-,"

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked her so sweetly you could tell she was seething underneath.

"I'm holding tryouts," Caroline said with her hands on her hips.

Lydia gave a fake laugh.

"I'm sorry but since when are you in charge?" Lydia asked.

I looked to see Allison and Elena standing with them.

Caroline fake laughed as well and the girls all looked eager to see who was going to win this catfight.

"Since our captain has graduated, it makes sense I take over," Caroline said.

"Not really, I was the best after her," Lydia said.

"No, I was," Caroline said and you could see the tension was building.

"Why don't we vote on it?" Lydia challenged.

"Well that might not be fair, if the people that vote are actually not part of the squad," Caroline said.

"You sound scared you might lose," Lydia said.

Ugh, I could not take this.

"Why don't you both just be co-captains?" I shouted as it was the most obvious thing to do. They both turned to look at me and they had a mixed look of shock and confusion as to why I was actually there.

"That's actually a good idea," Allison said in agreement.

"Yeah," Elena said, "That way you're both captain and no one has to get hurt," she said playfully.

There was a chorus of agreement among the girls as Caroline and Lydia looked at each other appalled. They both didn't want to agree to this but knew with everyone agreeing, they had to agree to try and prove themselves as the better captain.

"Fine," Lydia said stiffly.

"I guess we're both captains now," Caroline said with a fake smile.

(If you want to give this scene more life listen to Popstar by The Pretty Little Problem and watch this video to help visualise it)

"Well let's get started!" Lydia shouted and it seems like tryouts had officially begun.

_Oh yay!_

I looked and saw as slowly there were guys walking to the lacrosse field. I couldn't see Scott or Stiles yet and I just had to hope they wouldn't completely suck.

"Hello!" A girl next to me said, "We need to line up."

"Um, okay," I said not understanding what she was referring to but when I looked I saw everyone lining up.

"Alright, we're going to move closer to the field and then we'll trial you all in groups," Caroline said.

"I wonder why we're moving closer to the field," I said sarcastically.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Lydia asked and a group of girls put up their hands all too eager to try out. Lydia would do a routine and see how much the girls could do and then Caroline would do one. There was 3 rounds of this with elimination on each.

_I won't be able to make it past round 1. Why did I do this to myself?_

I watched as some girls nailed everything, others got some things right and wrong while others failed miserably.

"Ow!" I saw a girl say as she fell over.

"I think I twisted my ankle," she said sadly. Caroline and Lydia both mirrored each other's expressions, looking up in irritation.

"I can still cheer," she said but it's clear neither Lydia nor Caroline wanted her on the team.

"Sorry sweetie, maybe next year," Caroline said and the girl looked like her entire dream had been destroyed.

_Wow, people really take this thing seriously._

I looked at the lacrosse field and was sure Stiles was making a fool of himself. I could see Scott shaking his head. Elena and Allison were part of the next group. They managed to nail both routines as expected and just then Stefan decided to walk past us. He gave a shy smile to Elena and she smiled back.

"Elena, focus," Caroline said but she gave Elena a shrewd smile, "Work it, he's watching," she whispered with a wink.

I looked at Allison and she looked annoyed. Wait a minute, did she like Stefan?

"Allison are you okay?" Lydia asked her confused.

"Yeah, I'm great," Allison said with a smile but I could tell something was off.

As he ran back, I felt another memory flood my mind.

_"__**So how old are you?" I asked him.**_

_"__**You'll never know," Stefan said with a shrewd smile and jogged off.**_

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the emotion that was beginning to come through. The pain and disappointment that I could feel coming, I needed to block it out. I focused on the try outs.

Once again the girls were at it and this time a girl knocked another one in the face.

"Oh my gosh, I think you broke my nose," she said.

"Good, maybe now you can fix it," the other said.

Before I knew it they were in a girl fight.

"Ugh," I said rolling my eyes and going to break them up.

"Stop it!" I shouted at them both as I pulled them apart.

They both stopped and walked off.

"You actually came," Caroline said and I saw the glint she had in her eye.

"Real shocking," Lydia said and she and Caroline seemed to both be in agreement.

_Well, at least I bring people together._

"Okay, let's see how you manage with this," Caroline said and she did a stupid routine to make me look bad. I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to win this by telling them off.

_"__**You win certain fights by playing by their rules," Derek said.**_

_"__**And what if their rules suck?" I asked him.**_

_"__**Then you prove to them just how much they suck," Derek said with a smile.**_

_Maybe we're not so different after all._

"Hello!?" I heard Caroline shout and bring me out of my day dream.

"Um," I said trying to orientate myself.

"Give her another chance Car," Bonnie said and she gave me a small smile.

"Fine, I'll do the routine again," she said.

_Wow, I spaced so much that I completely missed it the first time._

_Okay Aria, concentrate, you can do this._

"1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6, 7 and 8," Caroline counted while going through her routine.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

_1 and 2, 3 and 4, 5 and 6, 7 and 8._

I ended with my hands in the air hoping I did something right. I looked to see Caroline looking completely gobsmacked.

"You don't suck," she said almost unsure.

"Okay, my turn," Lydia said and I watched as she did a routine.

"Go," she said with a smile but there was still a nasty undertone.

Once again I followed what she did.

They both couldn't believe it.

"Seems like you're through to next round," Lydia said with one eyebrow raised. I couldn't help but smirk at the two of them. I walked to the other side to watch the lacrosse tryouts.

"You actually think you can be a cheerleader," a voice said insultingly from the side of me and I looked in shock to see Derek in a lacrosse uniform. Before I could snap back at him, I felt it. All the memories, the emotions and I was stuck. I looked at him and for the first time was at a loss for words.

His eyes bore into mine for a few seconds as if he was realising I had remembered and then he got angry.

"You're not going to make the squad, you suck compared to the rest of them. So do yourself a favor and leave now," he said harshly as he walked off.

I couldn't believe it. Despite all the memories, right now he was being an ass.

I knew what it meant.

It meant I was making the cheerleading squad no matter what.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! So so sorry for the LATE update! We had a family reunion yesterday and that's all I have known for the past few weeks! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Also to the reviewer Jamie - If the user is mimi107, that is my account on wattpad and AO3 so it is me putting my work on those sites. If it's under a different name then let me know but thank you so much for the concern! Means a lot! :)**_

P.S. Corbrastyle - Teddybears is a great track to play during the chap!

Also any suggestions for cheerleading tracks, let me know!

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Nervous?" Scott asked Stiles as they walked to lacrosse tryouts. Scott wasn't feeling too good about his chances.

"Me? No, no of course not. How could I possibly be nervous when I know that we are literally the worst players in the school?" Stiles shrugged his nerves clearly showing.

Scott raised his eyebrows at Stiles.

"I'm still holding out that someone gets hit by a car," Stiles said seriously.

"Wow, you just ask for humiliation don't you McCall?" Jackson mocked him coming up from behind.

"Seriously I don't think I've ever seen someone suck that much," he said referring to last year as he laughed and shook his head.

"At least we're not sucking other things," Stiles said under his breath as Scott chuckled.

"What you laughing at?" Jackson said angrily.

"You," Tyler said obviously, catching up with them, "What a stupid question."

"I think we both know who's making captain this year," Jackson said arrogantly.

"I'm glad we're both on the same page," Tyler said, "It's about time you learnt your place on this team," he said smirking and then jogging towards the coach.

Jackson huffed and walked towards the coach.

"This is going to be fun," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is," Aiden said walking next to them.

"Whaaat are you doing here?" Stiles asked his eyes going wide.

"Trying out," Ethan answered on the other side of them.

Scott and Stiles looked at each other worriedly.

"Don't be scared, it's going to be fun," Ethan said to them.

"Just like you said," Aiden whispered to Stiles and they both smirked and started jogging ahead of them.

"Scott this is bad news," Stiles said anxiously.

"I know," Scott said feeling the panic begin to build up.

"Good luck," Stefan said running past them with a friendly smile.

"Wait, he's trying out? That's so unfair!" Stiles said annoyed.

"Stiles, that's not the issue," Scott said feeling his nerves go into overdrive.

"Yeah now all we need is Derek to show up and then we really have a party," Stiles said sarcastically.

"Um, Stiles," Scott said hesitantly, "Derek is here."

"Where?" Stiles asked.

"Talking to Aria," Scott said angrily.

"Wait, what?" Stiles said watching them.

"She really is trying out?" Stiles said his eyes surprised, "I would say that is the biggest shock but not sure it beats vampire and werewolf vying for lacrosse captain," Stiles said as if were an everyday occurrence.

"What are we going to do?" Scott asked Stiles hoping he would take this seriously.

"Okay look, they're not stupid, they won't do anything here," Stiles said making conclusions.

"I'm not so sure," Scott said staring at the twins.

"Balinski! McHall!" The coach shouted, "Stop gawking at the cheerleaders and get your butts here!"

"Crap," Scott gulped as they rushed towards the team.

The team huddled around the coach.

Scott watched as Allison gave him a wave. Scott waved back.

"Do you have a question McCall?" The coach snapped.

"Uh, no coach," Scott said.

"Then why is your hand up?" He barked.

"Uh, nothing. Sorry coach," Scott said putting his hand down while noticing Stiles puzzled look.

"You all know how this goes. If don't make the cut, you're probably going to be benched all season, but if you make the cut, you get to play! Your parents are proud, your girlfriend loves ya!" he said shaking someone's helmet vigorously.

"Everything else is uh, it's cream cheese," the coach said, "Now get out there and show me what you got!"

Everyone started to spread out but Jackson immediately knocked Scott to the ground.

"Still wanna be first line McCall?" Jackson mocked.

Scott glared at Jackson through his helmet while Jackson laughed as he walked off.

Scott saw someone extend a hand to him. It was Stefan. He hesitantly took it.

"Thanks," Scott said wondering Stefan's motives.

Stefan nodded and began spreading out with the rest of the team.

"Is that a Hale I see? A freaking Hale?" The coach shouted as Stefan turned and smirked at Derek.

"Shut up," Derek snapped.

"Nice to see you to," Stefan said his smirk even bigger.

"She knows," Derek said bluntly.

"Knows?" Stefan questioned stunned at the change in conversation.

"Yeah, our protection is gone," Derek said and you could hear the anger in his voice. Stefan glanced at Aria feeling the same anger.

"We'll deal with it later," Stefan said.

"I dealt with it already," Derek said and Stefan looked at him confused.

"You told her something stupid didn't you?" Stefan asked but Derek just walked to his position.

Stefan shook his head.

"Okay go," the coach shouted at them to begin with drills.

Stefan managed to catch the ball but was instantly tackled head on to the ground. He could feel his forefinger bone shatter.

"Welcome to the team," Tyler said smirking and then walking off.

Matt offered him a hand.

"Thanks," Stefan told him.

"Walk it off Salvatore," the coach shouted.

"You okay," Derek asked from the other side of the field.

Stefan clicked his bone back into place.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Aww, you guys are cute," Ethan said knowing they could hear him.

"And look at that, Aria is looking mighty fine," Aiden said maliciously knowing it would rile them up.

Derek gave him a death glare.

"Try anything, I dare you," he threatened.

"I always love a good dare," Aiden said as he started positioning himself closer to Aria.

Derek tried to follow him but Ethan stood in front of him.

"We've got a game to play remember?" Ethan asked.

"Hale! New guy! Come back to the center," the coach shouted as Ethan smirked and Derek barely contained his anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARIA POV

I was waiting on the sidelines as the other girls tried out. I couldn't believe I got through round 1. I was possibly even more surprised than Lydia and Caroline.

"Seems like my informant is trying out for the team," Aiden smirked. I turned around.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him irritated.

"Flirting with a cheerleader obviously," he said mischievously.

"Aria," Lydia said sweetly coming over, "Oh Hi," she said seductively looking at Aiden.

Aiden smiled charmingly at her.

"You've been great," she said.

"You haven't even been watching him play," I said rolling my eyes at the stupidity.

"Yes I have," she said clearly wanting to kill me, "I can multitask."

"Well I like a girl with many talents," Aiden said and I rolled my eyes even more.

"Is he bothering you?" Stefan came over to say protectively.

I automatically replied "yes" while Lydia's was a firm "No."

I looked at Stefan and was thrown back to a flood of memories. I almost fell over and I felt someone stabilize me.

"You okay?" Stefan asked concerned.

"What do you think?" I asked him knowing he knew what I was referring to. I just noticed that we were in quite a peculiar position.

"I didn't know Stefan and Aria had a thing," Bonnie said confused.

"What?" Elena asked confused as she and Allison turned around to see.

Elena couldn't help but feel a slight prick seeing Stefan hold Aria.

"I'm fine Stefan," I said quickly removing myself from his grip before any cheerleaders made up any stories. I could tell he didn't believe me but I didn't know what to say.

"I don't remember you two being cheerleaders!" The coach raged at Stefan and Aiden.

"We'll talk," he said as I nodded.

"Yeah we will," Aiden said with an evil glint in his eye.

"Screw you," I said confidently because I now knew I could destroy him easily. He seemed taken aback for a split second.

"I'd rather screw you," he responded with a naughty smile but that smile disappeared the second Stefan had tackled him to the ground.

"Stefan!" I shouted walking towards them.

"What the hell!" Lydia screamed at me, "You're so rude," she said disapprovingly.

"What?" I said not understanding her, "He's an ass," I said defending myself.

"You mean he has a hot ass," she corrected. I gave her a dumbfounded glance and rushed to see Aiden stand up with a bleeding mouth shaped in a smile.

"Didn't think the fighting would start this early," he said as he clicked his broken jaw into place.

"Ahh, there we go," he said.

"What the hell was that Salvatore!" the coach screamed as he walked towards us.

"I was practising my tackling coach," Stefan said convincingly. The coach stared him down.

"Not bad," he approved "But stop with the cheerleaders."

_This coach is crazy._

"Are you okay?" he asked Aiden.

"Never better coach," he smiled evilly.

"Alright back to the drills then," the coach said as they both walked back but I could see Stefan was reluctant.

"Go, I have cheerleading try outs to worry about," I told him, "Plus I can handle him," I said looking Aiden dead in the eyes. For a split second he almost looked scared. Stefan nodded and walked back.

Even with my memories back, I had no idea what Aiden wanted but I needed to find out if he was ever going to leave me alone.

"So Stefan huh?" Elena came next to me.

"What about him?" I asked confused. Elena narrowed her eyebrows.

"Um, nothing," she said and I wondered what she was referring to until I heard others talking.

_Oh crap._

"Did you see that?" some cheerleader said.

"They definitely have something going on," another said.

"You think they're sleeping together?" another said excited.

"Maybe she cheated on him and that's why he hit the other cute guy," another concluded.

"I wouldn't mind either of them" another said seductively.

_Ugh, cheerleaders._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aiden and Stefan are messing with Aria," Stiles told Scott.

"I know," Scott said feeling protective but he could also feel his anger rising.

"Scott, you need to keep it together," Stiles said coming closer to his helmet.

"I know," Scott said struggling.

"Holy crap!" Stiles shouted with joy.

"Stefan totally hit him!" Stiles almost cheered.

Scott turned to look at them.

"I totally approve the Stefan guy right now," Stiles said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well we don't know his deal either," Scott said.

"Yeah but he hates the same guy we do," Stiles said, "Some common ground."

Scott nodded but was still a bit hesitant to believe Stefan was someone he could trust.

"Alright! Gather round you pansies!" the coach said, "How about we practise shots now okay? Hmm why don't you both go first?" The coach said to Scott and Stiles.

Scott looked at Stiles to go first but Stiles looked at Scott to go first. Scott shook his head slightly and raised his eyebrows at Stiles but Stiles simply shook his head.

"Some time today people! McCall, in goal, go!" Coach said and Scott gave Stiles an irritated look.

"Balinksi, you're first to shoot," the coach said.

"It's cool coach, I think someone else deserves a chance," Stiles said as the whole team looked at him confused.

"Okay, I'll go," Stiles said slowly picking up the ball. He was getting ready to shoot it.

"Wait," he said putting the ball down, "I need to make sure I'm aligned with the goal."

Stiles took his lacrosse stick and pointed it at Scott until he felt he was in line with the goal.

"Okay let me just practise my swing," Stiles said to no one in particular. He started practicing swinging his stick.

"Just shoot the damn thing," Tyler said getting annoyed.

"Relax dude," Stiles said but he quickly picked up the ball when he looked at the coach's expression.

"Okay, here we go," Stiles said picking up the ball. He took a deep breath and shot the ball.

"That has got to be the worst shot, I've have ever seen," the coach said watching as the shot missed the goal by miles, "Even my grandma can shoot better than that and she's dead."

"Jeez you really suck," Ethan said more as an observation. Stiles gave a sarcastic smile and headed to the back of the line.

"McCall is going to get hit in the face," Jackson said to the team as they snickered in agreement.

A player lined up the shot but to everyone's amazement Scott caught it.

Scott stared at his stick confused.

"What?" He said to himself.

"Lucky catch," Tyler said.

Danny went forward and shot the ball. Everyone expected it to be a goal but Scott caught it with ease.

"Huh?" Scott said smiling.

"What the hell," Jackson asked angrily. Stefan and Derek smirked.

"Tell me this is not funny," Stefan said softly to Derek.

After a few more players went and Scott caught all of them.

"Go Scott!" Aria screamed loudly from the sidelines, "Woo!"

The team looked to see her cheering.

"Is that their friend? Trying out for the team?" Jackson said appalled, " What the hell is going on."

Jackson and Tyler couldn't take it.

Someone was getting ready to take a shot but Jackson pushed them out of the way.

"It's my turn," he said not caring about anyone else. He stared Scott dead in the eye.

"Catch this McCall!" he shouted as he took a run up towards Scott. He was now sprinting and at the perfect second he let the shot go but to everyone's amazement Scott caught the ball. Jackson was stunned silent.

"Woo hoo! Yeah! That's my best friend!" Stiles said proudly. The rest of the team was in shock and didn't know how to react until Stefan began to clap and everyone joined in.

"Dammit McCall! I think you might actually be our saviour this season!" the coach said proudly.

"Wait," Tyler said, "I still haven't gone," he said walking towards the front.

"As I said earlier, I'll show you who should be captain," he said sneering at Jackson.

Tyler lined up the shot and shot it perfectly but once again Scott caught it.

This time the rest of the teammates cheered. Tyler was shellshocked.

What the hell had just happened?


	27. Chapter 27

_**I HAVE BEEN GONE FOR FAR TOO LONG! I apologise to all of you guys, I'm really sorry. It wasn't planned. Honestly I just haven't had the time in the past few weeks to write. Between work, being away for holiday, temporarily not having a laptop etc. It's just been busy BUT I'm back so hopefully I'll manage to upload once a week just like before :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing?" Caroline said to me strictly.

I had been screaming for Scott. I have no idea how he did it but he was catching every ball.

_Wait. _

_It must be his werewolf senses._

"She's right!" Lydia said agreeing with Caroline. Well people couldn't say I wasn't doing good in the world, I was bringing two enemies together.

"I was cheering for my friend?" I said as it was obvious.

"You're making us look unprofessional, just cheering apart from the squad and doing who knows what," Caroline said disapprovingly.

"Isn't that what cheerleaders do? Don't they cheer?" I asked sarcastically.

"You don't understand," Lydia said getting annoyed.

"Yeah Scott!" Allison screamed from the side of me with a smile.

"Allison?" Lydia looked at her appalled.

"What? She's right, we're supposed to cheer for the team," Allison said. Already other cheerleaders were following us coming to cheer the other players on.

"This is a disaster! We haven't even finished tryouts!" Caroline said getting angry.

"Care, relax, we're just taking a break, we'll get back to tryouts in a bit. And technically you should be happy we all have the energy to scream," Elena said reasoning with her friend, "Plus you can watch the guys play for a bit," she said with a shrewd smile.

"Go Scott!" Elena said with a smile. Scott whipped his head to see Elena smiling at him and he returned it with a goofy one.

I looked at Elena slightly confused. I was so convinced she liked Stefan. Was she trying to mess with Scott?

"Okay, but only for a little while," Caroline said reluctantly but secretly she wasn't complaining about watching the guys. How typical.

Some guys had noticed that all the cheerleaders were watching them and were trying to act cool.

"Pansies! Stop staring at the damn cheerleaders!" the coach screamed at them.

That only made every player look our way.

I noticed Derek give me a look and once again I retrieved a memory.

**_"What?" I asked him but he was being stubborn._**

**_"Nothing," he said but I knew it wasn't nothing._**

**_"You're lying," I said bluntly._**

**_"I'm not," he lied._**

**_"Yes you are," I said certain, "And I don't even need werewolf senses to figure that out."_**

**_Derek smiled amused._**

**_"Fine, be like that," I said walking off annoyed._**

**_"You look-," he paused, "Different."_**

**_I turned around._**

**_"Different?" I asked him confused._**

**_"Just let's go," he said ignoring my question._**

"Still don't know what he meant," I said reliving the memory.

"Oh my gosh they're freaking amazing!" some girl said and I concentrated on the field. Derek and Stefan were destroying the team. No one could stop them. That was until I saw the twins being the last people to get through.

Oh no, this is not going to end well.

I knew neither of them would give in. They ran at each other flat out and collided. They all fell to the floor and with the way they fell, they should all be injured badly.

"Holy crap," Tyler said amused.

"Idiots," Jackson said, "They're probably out for the season."

Both their sneers turned to looks of shock. All four of them stood up.

"Jesus! Are you all okay?" the coach asked running towards them.

"We're fine," Ethan said clicking his broken shoulder into place before anyone saw.

"Yeah, us too," Derek said clicking his broken leg into place making sure no one saw as well. Stefan and Aiden fixed their broken bones too.

"What the hell do you want with her?" Stefan asked.

"She's knows things," Aiden said simply, "It would be a plus if you know, I did her."

Once again Stefan was ready to punch Aiden's jaw but Derek had already beaten him too it.

Ethan was already attacking Stefan and it looked like a full on brawl.

I began running towards them. They all needed to keep it under control or people would figure out they're not exactly human.

"Scott, what do we do?" Stiles asked coming over to him.

"I don't know," Scott said running towards the fight.

"Guys, stop," Scott said, "Guys-," he said but they weren't listening to him. Scott took a deep breath and just as Stefan and Ethan were going at each other, he stood in the middle and pushed them both to the ground.

My eyes widened. How did he do that?!

"This is not the place to fight!" Scott screamed at them but I could sense he was possibly losing control. Derek and Aiden also had stopped fighting and seemed to be worried about the same thing.

I ran even faster.

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Scott said angrily, and I knew his wolf sense was taking over.

Stiles and I ran to Scott instantly. His breathing was heavy and he was keeping his head down.

"Scott, Scott," I said, "Listen to me, calm down okay, breathe," I told him.

"Yeah Scott, they stopped fighting," Stiles said, "C'mon deep breaths," but we were both worried he was about to lose control.

His breathing was getting heavier.

"Scott you control it, don't let it control you," I said just pulling out some information with a memory, "Find an anchor," I told him sternly.

"An anchor? Like one on a ship?" Stiles asked.

"No," I said, "Scott think of the people you care about, everyone and how happy they make you feel," I said calmly but strong.

"Come on Scott," Stiles said.

"Find an anchor Scott," I said strictly and we were both holding our breaths.

Finally we heard his breathing slowing down and going back to normal. We both released a sigh of relief.

"How did you know that?" Stiles asked me surprised.

"I'll tell you later," I said hinting other people were listening and Stiles nodded understanding.

"What the hell is going on here?!" the coach shouted.

"He was having an asthma attack coach," I said thinking quickly. The coach nodded.

"But he came and managed to break up these four hooligans who are a disgrace to the team. Really, I want to ban you all from the team but I won't because you are all actually good and we'll suck otherwise," the coach said shaking his head, "You four get the hell out of here and detention for a week," the coach. Derek, Stefan and the twins death glared each other.

"As for you McHall," the coach said, "Someone who can get people like them to stop fighting, well that's leadership material, so I'm calling it, you're the new captain!"

"What the hell!" Jackson said fuming.

"That's crap!" Tyler said just as angry.

"I didn't see you two doing anything about the fight," the coach said, "Ugh I'm tired, all of you just go, we'll meet again for practise tomorrow."

I smiled.

"Captain huh?" I asked Scott but he barely seemed to register the news.

"Yeah and I'm his best friend so that makes me co-captain," Stiles said proudly.

"Hey guys," Scott said sounding exhausted and relieved, "Thanks."

"Sure," I said.

"Yeah , no problem," Stiles said.

"No, I'm serious I don't know what would have happened," Scott said.

"Well you got captain so I'd say today was a good day," Stiles said and I smiled at the two of them.

"I'm coming," I said heading to Stefan, Derek and the twins. This needed to stop, it was beginning to get out of hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys!" I said looking at Stefan and Derek and they all looked shocked as if I was scolding the wrong people.

"They were causing trouble," Derek said irritated that I was shouting them.

"But we know they're full of crap, that's why you two are suppose to be smart," I said to him and Stefan, "Do you have any idea how close we were to having a full on wolf on the field?" I said.

I heard Aiden snicker and that riled me up even more. I whipped around and walked up to him.

"Let's get something straight," I said, "You try anything like that again and you'll have me to deal with," I said in a deadly tone. I saw a flicker of fear in their eyes.

"We don't mean no harm," Ethan said.

"Oh please," Derek said.

"We just want information," Aiden said simply.

"What information?" Stefan asked.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Derek asked them.

"We tried but you weren't very cooperative," Aiden said looking me in the eye. It hit me they asked me questions before I had my memories back. To be fair, I never fully lied to them but I still didn't know what information they wanted.

"What do you want to know?" I asked them.

"Rumors are Lovacs know things, just our luck we found you so fast," Aiden said.

"What things?" Stefan pressed.

"Let's just say we want to keep some things a secret," Ethan said.

"Look I can't help you if I don't even know what you want help with," I said, "And even if I could help you, I'm not telling you anything if they aren't here," I said sternly referring to Stefan and Derek.

"Aria," Derek said getting annoyed, "You can't trust them."

"I know," I said to him as he scowled. I knew they couldn't be trusted but we needed to know what they were after before they actually hurt someone. Scott almost changing was too close to call.

The twins both sighed.

"We're running out of time Aiden," Ethan said reasoning with his brother but he almost seemed scared as if someone had given them a deadline.

"Who are you working for?" Stefan asked picking the same thing up.

"No one," Aiden said a bit too quickly. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," I said not buying any of it either.

"Nematon, does that ring any bells?" Ethan asked me dead on.

It did now that my memories were back.

"No," I lied perfectly. Thankfully my memories of giving perfect lies had returned too.

"You sure?" Aiden asked me and I just knew he was listening to my heartbeat.

"I've never heard of it," I said as honestly as I could and I made sure to look him in the eyes when I said that.

I could tell he didn't believe me but he was struggling to believe himself since my heartbeat had stayed the same.

"See, she doesn't know anything," Ethan said, "We're wasting our time."

"She does, she knows something," Aiden said clearly not fully convinced.

"What do you know about hunters?" he asked me.

"I know they kill people like you," I said with a smile.

"Aiden," Ethan said getting annoyed with his brother.

"I want all the names of the hunters you know," he demanded.

"I don't know any," I said lying. Aiden wiped the blood from his chin.

"You know it's funny, you're a Lovac. You come from generations of hunters so you have to know at least one hunter yet you lied without skipping a beat," he said narrowing his eyes at me, "So how do you know you weren't lying about the nematon?" I didn't break eye contact with him. That would only make it seem like he was right.

"She doesn't know about it," Stefan said.

"She's never mentioned it to us," Derek said and I knew they were both lying but I hoped it would convince Aiden.

"Aiden, let it go," Ethan said, "Let's get out of here."

Aiden was reluctant but finally left with his brother. When they were both out of reach of Derek and Stefan they spoke.

"You know she was lying," Aiden said irritated at his brother.

"I know," Ethan said simply.

"Then why did you make us walk away?" Aiden said even more upset.

"Because, she was never going to tell us anything. Now that we've mentioned it to her, she's going to research it and hopefully find out even more information. Plus she won't think we're on to her," Ethan said with a shrewd smile.

"I didn't think of it like that," Aiden said impressed with his brother.

"You never do, that's why you can't do anything without me," Ethan said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Are they out of range?" I asked Stefan and Derek and they both nodded.

"What do they want with the nematon?" Stefan wondered.

"Not them, trust me they're reporting to another alpha," Derek said sure of himself.

"I don't know much," I said, "Only that it has some serious magical properties especially with the right eclipse. I'll look it up and see what I can find," I said.

"No," Derek said. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Derek's right," Stefan said.

I shook my head at the two of them.

"Did you know?" I asked them and they knew I was referring to the memories.

"Aria-," Stefan said.

"You dont-," Derek said simultaneously.

"Answer the question," I said sternly. They both stayed silent.

"I can't believe it," I said more shocked now that they admitted that they knew.

"Aria listen-," Stefan began.

"No, you acted like we barely knew each other, coming to sit at our table and-," I couldn't believe the charade he played.

"Aria look-," Derek began to say.

"Don't even start," I said not wanting to hear their excuses, "You both pretended to not know me despite the fact that we weren't just acquaintances, we were close friends," I said betrayed, "How could you just pretend that never existed? "

"Aria you don't understand-," Stefan said.

"Understand what? I would have never done that to either of you," I said feeling the flood of emotions coming through from memories, "Did it mean anything to any of you?" I said and now I felt the hurt coming through.

"It's not that simple," Derek said.

"Yes it is. You either care about someone or you don't," I said, "How do I know you're any different to the twins? Maybe you just wanted information from me as well," I said.

"It's not like that," Stefan said.

"I don't care," I said and I could feel the emotions of a few years catching up with me.

"Aria-," Derek said reaching out for me.

"Don't," I said fighting the tears.

"I don't need your help with the twins, I can handle myself," I told them and I just kept feeling all this anger. I turned on my heel and began walking away.

"Aria, where are you going?" Stefan said not knowing what else to say.

"Try outs haven't finished yet," I said even though it was the furthest thing from my mind.

"Why are you even trying out?" Derek said shaking his head.

"He's right, I mean you're not really a cheerleader," Stefan said honesty. I felt rage surge through me and turned to look at them. I raised my eyebrows at the both of them feeling insulted.

"We'll see about that," I said determined speed walking to the cheerleaders. I was sick of everyone doubting me. I was making the team, no matter what.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone! I am really sorry, I did not have time to do this earlier. I had some personal things to deal with and just hope they will be okay so that I can get back to a normal update routine.**_

_**PLEASE READ: In a previous chapter I bolded words to try and make the writing a bit clear. Basically I think of it like a tv show, you know where they shpow you two sets of people reacting to something. SO I tried my best to make it clear in this chapter. I either put -Back to Aria... or -Lacrosse Boys. This is just so that in you mind you can visualize it better, the one part is where Aria is with the cheerleaders and the lacrosse boy hint is to tell you, its where the lacrosse boys are watching from.**_

_**If it doesn't make sense and it's just too confusing, let me know and I'll either leave it out or try some other ideas. Let me know if you prefer the bolding or if any of you have a better idea :)**_

_**okay enough talk, enjoy!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OLIVIA POV

"What the hell is he doing?" Olivia asked confused as she lifted one eyebrow. She watched as Stefan went towards the cheerleaders.

"And he knows Aiden is trouble," Kira said worriedly.

"Holy crap!"Olivia exclaimed as she saw Stefan hold Aria from falling.

"Oh my gosh," Kira said as her eyes widened, "Maybe he likes her?" Kira concluded.

"But he's never really mentioned her," Olivia said unsure.

"Maybe he's been hiding it from us," Kira figured, "You know how he likes to keep a lot of things to himself."

"I know, I just wish he'd tell us. I feel like he hides so much," Olivia said sighing. Stefan was always very honest, he didn't lie to them but he didn't tell them everything either.

"I don't like the feeling of this," Kira said still anxious watching as Stefan and Aiden were exchanging words.

"Stefan!" Olivia screamed as she saw Stefan hit Aiden squarely in the jaw.

"Oh no," Kira said freaking out that the coach would suspend him.

"He's going to get suspended," Olivia said sadly echoing Kira's thoughts watching as the coach came to speak to Stefan.

"Wait it seems like the coach is fine with them," Kira said dumbfounded.

"I don't know how but I don't think the coach saw everything," Olivia said relieved watching Stefan walk back to the pitch.

"Something's up with him," Kira said, "These past few days," she paused, "He's not telling us something."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Olivia said but was quickly distracted once she saw Stiles going up to shoot.

"He's totally going to score," Olivia said with a confident smile.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked not convinced watching Stiles do his strange stretches.

"Well, he's here for tryouts right?" Olivia said but her face dropped when she saw how bad his shot was.

"Points for effort?" Kira shrugged.

"Wait, isn't that Scott?" Olivia said unsure and immediately Kira became more focused on the field.

"Where?"she asked but she saw him in goal and watched with joy as he saved a shot.

"Yeah it is!" Kira said smiling.

"Go Scott!" Kira and Olivia heard Aria scream.

"I didn't know he was that good," Olivia said surprised.

"Neither did I!" Kira said excitedly but her excitement faded when she saw Elena and Allison cheering for him and Scott looking their way. She sighed.

"I don't have a chance," Kira reasoned.

"Are you kidding?" Olivia said, "Of course you do because we have a secret weapon."

"We do?" Kira said not convinced.

"Yeah!" Olivia said, "We have Stefan and he'll be on the team so he'll get to, you know, speak to Scott and Stiles."

"Doesn't mean they'll actually like us," Kira said sighing.

"Be optimistic!" Olivia said and Kira just rolled her eyes playfully at her friend.

"Look I'm sure they'll be a party for the team, we can go as Stefan's plus 1's" Olivia said already making a plan.

"But there's two of us," Kira said now sighing even more heavily.

"Like any one counts," Olivia said, "I'm telling you Kira, this year everything changes."

"It doesn't seem to be going that way with the way Stefan keeps attacking Aiden," Kira sighed again as she saw them clash once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ARIA POV

By the time I got to the cheerleaders I was stomping with rage. I just felt so much anger and didn't even want to control it. I wanted to prove to everyone that I was going to be on this team whether or not I actually liked cheerleading.

"Okay, everyone listen up," Caroline said with her hands on her hips, "This is the final round."

"This will determine whether you actually have what it takes to be a cheerleader," Lydia said.

"We'll do routines and you just keep following. We'll give you one free pass to make a mistake otherwise you're out," Caroline said.

"Exactly," Lydia agreed.

"Mind if we watch?" Tyler asked flirtatiously on behalf of the players.

"Be our guest," Caroline smiled and the entire lacrosse team all came to stand next to each other.

_Okay, this is going to be more nerve wracking than I thought._

I walked towards the end of the line of girls and stood a bit behind so that I was more hidden.

_I can do this._

"Wait," Lydia said, "Who's that standing behind?"

I froze.

"Aria," Caroline said sweetly coming to stand in front of me.

"Why don't you come stand in the center?" she asked sounding sweet but the devilish tone was evident.

It took everything for me to keep my composure.

"Unless of course you're scared and in that case, you shouldn't even be here," Lydia said from the side. I could feel everyone's eyes on me including the lacrosse team. I had too much pride to say no. I wouldn't let them win.

"Sure," I said as nonchalantly as I could but inside I was freaking out. If I screwed up, it wouldn't just be the cheerleading team that mocked me but the lacrosse team as well. The thought of Tyler, Jackson and co. constantly mocking me did not sound very appealing. I walked to the center trying my best to avoid eye contact with anyone.

-_Lacrosse Boys_

"I have a bad feeling about this," Stiles whispered to Scott.

"Yeah me too," Scott said in agreement, "Plus cheerleading is not her strength. Why would she choose to do this? "

"Hey isn't that your girlfriend McCall?" Jackson asked Scott mockingly and immediately Scott's temper began to rise.

"Calm down," Derek said sternly coming to stand next to him and Scott decided to bite his tongue and say nothing.

-_Back to Aria..._

"Okay, music please," Caroline said to her helpers as the music began playing and she began with her routine.

All I had to do was look at her moves and no one else and I would be fine. Her first routine was simple enough but I knew I didn't look great doing it. I could tell by the quick glimpses I caught at the lacrosse players.

_Ignore them, you got this. _

Lydia then did a routine that was a lot more complicated. I overthought everything and screwed it up. Badly.

"Aria, look like you already blew your free pass. One more mistake and you're gone," Lydia told me unsurprised. What was I going to do? Just then I had a flashback.

_"Dad I can't do it," I said just giving up._

_"No," my father said, "Lovacs never give up and I am not raising a quitter."_

_"But dad, I can't get it right," I complained._

_"You can do almost anything if you focus on the task at hand and don't overthink it but rather trust your instincts," he said teaching me._

_"Remember, sometimes the reason you think you can't do it is because you're afraid to fail," he said, "But sometimes you need to fail so that you are able to learn."_

_"Okay," I said taking a deep breath and I slowly aimed my bow. It took me a lot longer than normal till I let the arrow fly but when I did, I hit a perfect shot and I never missed after that._

"Aria?" Bonnie said bringing me out of my daydream.

"What?" I said shaking my head.

"You okay?" she whispered casually but her eyes had worry in them. She was asking about my memories.

"Yeah," I said shrugging it off.

-_Lacrosse Boys_

"Seems like your friend gets stage fright," Tyler said nastily to Stiles, "Just like you, she also sucks."

"You little piece of-," Stiles said as he attempted to charge at Tyler but Stefan held him back.

"Leave him," Stefan said and Stiles held back irritated.

"You're lucky he held me back or I was going to kick your ass," he said to Tyler who looked at him like a joke.

Stefan gave Derek a worried look knowing that Aria spacing was due to the memories.

-_Back to Aria..._

"Okay, last chance," Caroline said to me and her voice clearly showed she regretted I even had one.

I took a deep breath. What my dad said was right. I just mustn't be scared to fail, it's not like I was that popular at school anyway. All I had to do was focus.

"Okay here we go," Caroline said and this time I just focused on her, blocking everything else out.

I did the routine and this time decided to actually have fun while doing it.

"Looks like you're still in," Caroline said with a fake smile but I could tell she could not be more irritated.

We did two more routines and by now I was actually having fun. Just shutting out everyone else and making sure I was nailing the moves.

-_Lacrosse Boys_

"Aria doesn't look too bad does she?" Aiden whispered seductively and Stefan, Derek and Scott all felt their anger rise.

"The things I would do to-," Aiden began to say but was cut off as Scott tackled him to the ground.

-_Back to Aria..._

I looked in shock at the commotion. It seemed like someone had tackled Aiden.

_No shock there. He's such an ass._

I tried to see who it was and when I finally figured it out. I headed towards them.

_Why was Scott getting involved?_

"Scott!" I shouted worried that he could wolf out at any second. I quickly pulled him off Aiden and luckily he didn't resist.

"Scott," I said seriously looking him straight in the eyes, "Calm down."

I saw his eyes glow slightly. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them they were back to normal.

I breathed a sigh of relief until I heard Aiden laughing. I was already in an angry mood and this was making it worse.

"You had to come save your friend?" Aiden asked, "It's funny, I was actually complimenting you."

I gave Aiden a death glare and walked over to him slowly.

"Is that so?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I was just saying that you looked _really_ good," he said seductively licking his lips, "And that there are things-," but he was cut off by what I had done. I had kicked him where it hurts and hard too. I couldn't stand him and I was not in a mood to be messed with. He collapsed to the ground rolling in pain. I had no idea I could kick that hard. I was shocked and impressed by my own strength.

I did everything to keep my composure and pretend that I had planned that.

"You're an ass," I said irritated to him and I looked up to see the lacrosse team looking at me in shock.

"Does anyone else want to say anything?" I asked angrily looking directly at Tyler and Jackson but they seemed to actually have some fear in their eyes.

"Aria," Stefan said to me calmly.

"What?" I snapped. I noticed him glance at Derek.

"I'm fine, really, no thanks to either of you," I spat and I walked back towards the cheerleaders.

"Something is up with her Stiles," Scott said worriedly.

"Yeah I can see that," Stiles said, "Not that I'm complaining considering what she did."

"Aria," Bonnie rushed over to me, "You need to be careful. You're letting your emotions take over your judgement," she said worriedly.

"No I'm not," I snapped but I knew she was right. I didn't even know how to stop myself from being so angry.

"Think of a happy memory," Bonnie said quickly.

"Like what?" I said irritatedly but I knew she was just trying to help.

"Anything, just think," she said and I forced myself to find a memory.

_"You got me a gift?!" I asked Derek shocked._

_"Well we got you a gift," Stefan said with a proud smile._

_"No," Derek corrected, "You just happened to be there."_

_"Right, I just happened to help you the entire time to look for it," Stefan said sarcastically and Derek glared at Stefan._

_"It was my idea," Derek said._

_"I inspired it," Stefan countered._

_"Guys," I said but they didn't hear me._

_"It was still my idea," Derek said._

_"Guys," I said a little more persistent._

_"Yeah but without me you wouldn't have managed to get it," Stefan said._

_"Guys!" I shouted at the two of them._

_"What?" Derek asked confused._

_"Can I see it?" I asked._

_"Yeah, sorry," Stefan said, "Well give it to her."_

_I watched as Derek handed me a box with a ribbon._

_"We missed your birthday a few weeks ago so-," Derek said._

_I took the box from him excitedly and opened it. There were two gorgeous silver rings. I looked up at the two of them raising my eyebrows._

_"You're not both proposing to me are you?" I questioned._

_"What? No," Derek said wondering why I would even ask that._

_"No," Stefan chuckled, "And some would say I'm a bit old for you," he joked._

_"That's cause you are," Derek said honestly as I rolled my eyes._

_"Those rings will protect you from people like us," Derek said._

_"You mean vampires and werewolves?" I asked._

_"Yeah," Derek said, "Those silver rings were infused with wolfsbane and vervain."_

_"Plus," Stefan said taking a step forward, "It was done by a witch so the protection is guaranteed."_

_"How do I know which one is for which?" I asked as I inspected the rings._

_"Guess," Stefan said and as he did I had already figured it out. The one ring had Derek's family pack symbol engraved and the other had the Salvatore crest._

_"We thought we'd give it our own flair," Stefan said feeling proud._

_"I love it!" I said happily going to hug the two of them, "I swear I'll never take them off."_

"Aria?" I heard my name sounding distant.

"Aria?" another voice asked.

Slowly I saw everything come into focus again.

"Yeah?" I asked as if nothing had happened.

"She's fine," Bonnie told everyone.

"You sure Bon?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, right Aria?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said as simply as I could, "Just got a random stitch in my chest," I said hoping that excuse made sense.

"Are you really okay?" Bonnie whispered to me now a little more concerned.

"Yeah," I said feeling much calmer and happier. The memory of me kicking Aiden where the sun doesn't shine came into my head.I had to admit that made me feel even happier but remembering the force that I was able to kick him with actually worried me.

"How angry was I?" I asked.

"Very," Bonnie said, "I could sense it but don't worry it should settle in a few days."

"Only a few day? Oh that's great," I said sarcastically.

"Just keep a few good memories on hand," she said as we walked back to try outs. I looked at my hands noticing I had no rings. What had happened to them? They were important. I needed to find them.

"She's fine," Bonnie said to the other cheerleaders.

"You still think we should let her try out?" Caroline asked appalled at the idea, "Clearly she can barely keep up with us."

"Care, come on," Bonnie said, "Is anyone else here blowing you away?" she reasoned.

"Ugh, whatever, just go stand where you were and try not to screw up. It's enough you had to go violently bully one of the lacrosse players," she said clearly not happy.

_Violently bully? Was she serious?_

"That was completely uncheerleader like," Lydia said.

"And what? Flirting with every male is?" I said sarcastically but Lydia's glare told me to shut up.

"Okay, the real cheerleaders will nail this routine," Lydia said going to the front and once again I just tried my best to focus.

"You're out, you're out, you're out," Caroline said pointing to the people that made mistakes. I was waiting for her to point at me but she didn't.

"Did I actually do it?" I said to myself.

"Yeah, you're not that bad actually," Elena said to me.

"Um, thanks," I said.

-_ Lacrosse Boys_

"Holy crap, Aria is actually really good," Stiles said feeling there might be a lot he didn't not know about his friend.

"Yeah," Scott said just as amazed.

"Plus it seems she might have some hot friends huh?" Stiles said winking and nudging Scott.

-_Back to Aria…_

"Last routine," Lydia said as she and Caroline did it together. This time it wasn't basic cheerleading moves. There were flips involved and I knew there was no way in hell I could nail that.

I started doing the moves managing to nail them but as I was nearing where the flips start I did not know what I was going to do. I stopped for a few seconds while the other cheerleaders did their flips. I noticed Lydia and Caroline staring me down knowing that I probably can't do flips.

_Don't be afraid to fail Aria._

"Screw this," I said softly and decided to just dance to the music and make up my own moves. I channeled all of my music video dance moves as best as I could. Who cared about what they thought, what anyone thought? I never even thought I'd make it to the final round.

"What is she doing?" Caroline asked Lydia shocked.

-_Lacrosse Boys_

"Holy crap, I had no idea she had the ability to move like that," Stiles said dumbfounded.

"Yeah me too," Scott said just as shocked.

"Yeah!" Matt shouted out and Stiles and Scott looked at him not sure if what they saw was actually happening. It seems like he was cheering her on.

"Dude?" Tyler asked shocked at why he would even do that.

"What? She looks like she's having fun, way better than the robotic moves the others are doing," Matt said honestly.

"What the hell?" Lydia said as more lacrosse players started cheering me on.

Before I knew it, Allison joined in and gave up on the routine as well. After a while Bonnie and Elena joined in too.

"Look at them," Matt said referring to all the cheerleaders who were now dancing around, "Tell me they don't look hot," Matt challenged and Tyler stayed silent in defeat.

"What are they doing?!" Caroline shouted getting angry but for the first time the cheerleading squad was actually having fun.

"Allison!" Lydia screamed but Allison just ignored her.

"Stop the music!" Caroline shouted and the music stopped.

"Well aren't you a vibe killer," I said.

"You're out," Caroline said, "You didn't complete the routine."

Before I could say something Elena spoke.

"Are you kidding Care? When was the last time you saw that much energy in the squad?" Elena asked honestly.

"But she didn't complete the routine," Caroline said stubbornly.

"So what?" Bonnie said, "She did her own thing which probably takes more guts anyway. Elena's right, we need energy in the squad."

Caroline could not believe what her friends were saying.

"LET HER STAY! LET HER STAY! LET HER STAY!" I heard Stiles chanting.

_Oh no._

"LET HER STAY! LET HER STAY! LET HER STAY!" I heard as Stefan chimed in with him. The chanting became louder as Scott joined in among others.

"This is insane," Lydia said irritated feeling as if she had lost control of the situation.

I looked to see Derek's amused smile.

"OH MY GOD! FINE OKAY?! FINE! SHE CAN STAY!" Caroline screamed at everyone accepting her defeat.

"WHAT?!" Lydia asked.

"Do you have a better idea?!" she countered and Lydia opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Exactly!" Caroline shouted back.

I couldn't believe it I had actually made the squad.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm just a bit sick at the moment so please excuse an grammar or spelling errors! Thanks and enjoy :)**

I was on my way to school and I was lucky that I knew the road off by heart because my mind was not concentrating on the road at all. My mind was all over the place. The entire night specific things would trigger off certain memories and I felt like a computer still downloading my files. I couldn't control when it happened and when it did, I tended to space out. At times I even became emotional which wasn't a good thing. Unless of course it resulted in me kicking Aiden, in that case it was great.

The main thing that hit me was not that my parents had did this to me. I was angry at them but there was a small part of me that understood that they truly believed they were doing the right thing. I knew to them they were protecting me. What I could not seem to fathom was Derek and Stefan. It wasn't just one of them, it was both. They both knew each other and both knew me. How did they have the shamelessness to pretend our friendship never existed?

The reason they saved me when I was attacked made more sense now. It's easy to pretend you don't know someone until it's a matter of life and death. It's no wonder I didn't completely freak out with them either. Now looking back, who blindly agrees to drink a person's blood to heal? I'm sure in that state my subconscious knew I could trust them but right now I wasn't sure if I could. I knew they didn't mean any harm to me, especially after all the memories of them but I still didn't know their agenda.

On top of that, they didn't avoid me, they made sure to always bump into me these past few days. They only started checking on me recently and there must be a reason for this. Still I couldn't forget that they chose to ignore whatever friendship we once had. I think of Scott and Stiles and there was no way I could do that to either of them. I was also still thinking about those rings, they were powerful and they guaranteed protection which seemed to be something I really need.

All of sudden I heard a loud car horn blaring from the opposite side and instinctively hit my breaks. The horn went on for what seemed to be a minute.

"What the hell!" I shouted as I looked ahead to see none other than Jackson in his stupid Porsche. He had already turned to my left and made sure to park across two spots so that I had look for another one.

"Ass!" I screamed out my window to him as I passed his car. Ugh, he was the biggest ass I have ever seen. I drove around the parking until I finally found a spot I liked. I didn't like spots that were too small. Even though I could park in them I preferred parking in a big one.

I got out and started walking towards the school entrance. As I walked I noticed two girls whispering to each other while staring at me. Their eyes were full of judgement and with everything that had been going on, they could have been judging me for a number of things.

As I got towards the entrance I saw Scott and Stiles leaning on the wall waiting for me. They gave me worrying smiles and I knew they were wondering how my mind was doing. After yesterday's try outs, I explained the memory thing to them. I think the only reason they believed me was because Scott is a werewolf and the idea doesn't seem so far fetched at this point.

"Hey," I said brightly as I approached them.

"Finally!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Sorry, I had to find a parking because Jackass took up two," I said as we now began walking towards our lockers.

"How are you doing?" Scott asked caringly.

"I'm okay for now," I said appreciating the fact that they were concerned about me.

"Did you learn any new information?" Stiles asked as I shook my head. I had not yet told them that I was close friends with Stefan and Derek. I knew there would be too many questions and most of them I probably wouldn't be able to answer. At least not yet.

"Hey Scott," we heard a girl next to us say as we passed clusters of people down the hall.

"Uh, hi,"Scott said shyly narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Hey Aria," another girl said that I had never seen before.

"Um, hi," I said unsure about how she knew my time. As we carried on walking we had more people greet us.

"So this is what being on the team is like I guess," I concluded. That could be the only reason people around us were greeting us.

"Hey Miles," a girl said to Stiles.

"Hey Scott, Aria, Miles," another guy said.

"Hey Scott," another girl said flirtatiously as Scott gave a shy smile, "Hey Miles."

"It's Stiles," Stiles finally corrected her but she had already walked off. Scott and I looked at each other trying to contain our laughter. Stiles turned around to face us.

"Okay get it out of your system," he said as we both burst out laughing.

"Why are they calling you Miles?" I asked, "Although it does kind of suit you," I teased. Stiles lifted an eyebrow at me.

"Because I guess between the two of you popular kids, I'm now the freaking duff," he said animatedly with his arms.

"Hmm, maybe we should get a new friend," Scott joked.

"Yeah, someone that suits our popularity," I said flicking my hair playfully. Stiles gave us annoyed looks.

"Fine, you do that, see how you survive without me," he said crossing his arms.

"Please, I'd never give you two up for anything," I said to him reassuringly, "You guys are-,"

"Look!" Stiles screamed pointing at Lydia, Allison, Elena, Caroline and Bonnie who were across the hall.

"Can you listen to what they're saying?" Stiles asked Scott.

"You can't be serious," I said rolling my eyes but of course they were.

"Hold on," Scott said concentrating. After a while he spoke.

"They are having some kind of party," he said looking over at them, "For the teams."

"Well popular friends, let's go get us some invites then," Stiles said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes again at him playfully.

"Come on, I need to benefit somehow from this new found popularity of my friends," he said. I looked at Scott for an answer but he seemed he didn't have one. We both gave in.

"What the heck," I said as I walked over to the group with Scott and Stiles following me from behind.

"So, when's the party?" I asked them audaciously and they all looked to see me with different expressions. It was clear who were the friendly people and who weren't.

"It's invitation only," Caroline said sweetly as she glared at me.

"Yeah, it's at my Lake house," Lydia said mirroring the same sweetness with a bit of arrogance.

"Cool, what time?" I asked casually.

"Um, I'm not sure if you heard but it's-," Caroline said as if I was stupid.

"Invitation only. I know, so where's my invitation?" I asked boldly. Caroline seemed stumped for words. I figured no one ever spoke to her like I did.

"Starts at 8 but people will probably arrive more 9 to 9:30," Elena eventually said happily.

"You guys should definitely come, it'll be fun," Allison said with a smile and I was sure Stiles and Scott were standing behind me. I saw the way she gave a flirtatious look to someone behind me.

"Yeah, it'll be great! Am I right ladies?" Stiles said excitedly to Caroline and Lydia. Their faces fell and they looked like their entire party plan had been foiled.

"Elena, it's squad members only remember?" Caroline said irritatedly at her friend.

"Caroline, Aria made the squad remember," Elena said blatantly reminding her. It seemed like all Caroline wanted was to forget that fact.

"Damn and here I was wishing it was a nightmare," Lydia said looking at me condescendingly. Caroline seemed to be deciding whether or not to ask something. I looked at her expectantly.

"She's right I guess," Caroline said hating Elena was right, "Give me your number so I can give you the details," she said after a while and even she was shocked in what she had said.

I took a while to respond because I could not believe if she was being serious or just mocking me. I noticed Bonnie and Elena giving their approval meaning she was being serious. I gave her my number still not fully believing she wanted it.

"So what's this party that I hear about?" Aiden said appearing out of nowhere with a seductive smile.

"It's a party for the team, so of course you're invited," Lydia said immediately. I could just feel the rage beginning to emanate from Scott. I quickly grabbed his arm and gave him a stern look. I could see he was fighting the strong urge to punch him but we were in school. Him wolfing out would be a bit hard to explain. I saw him close his eyes and take deep breaths.

"Something wrong McCall?" Aiden asked him knowing it would rile him up. Everyone turned to look at Scott.

"He's fine," I said a bit too quickly, "Just feeling a bit light headed, right Scott?" I said hoping he would choose to follow my excuse.

"Yeah," he said through gritted teeth but he didn't hide his glare towards Aiden.

"So what's this I hear about a party?" Damon drawled as he walked by.

"It's squad members only," Caroline said strictly putting her hands on her hips.

"Like that's ever stopped me," he said shrewdly, "Count me in," he said and he walked off before anyone could say anything.

"Can't wait to see you guys there," Aiden said smiling at myself, Scott and Stiles. It was clear we all wanted to punch him in the face. He then gave Lydia a lingering gaze.

"Me too," Stefan said coming to casually lean against the locker as he stared down Aiden. I watched as the smirk faded off of Aiden's face.

"Cool, should be fun," Elena said looking at Scott and then at Stefan.

It was clear all of us standing in a group was strange. We made sure to quickly then split up and head towards class.

"Crap," I said noticing I had the wrong book, "I need to rush to my locker, I'll see you guys in class," I told Scott and Stiles. I ran off quickly before they could say anything. I seemed to be running a bit too fast and crashed into someone.

"Sorry!" I automatically replied from the floor. I turned to see Isaac Lahey on the floor as well.

"I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going," I said apologetically.

"It's okay," he said a bit shyly. It was strange, I knew he existed but he was always so quiet and he kept to himself. He seemed like an okay guy and I wondered if someone was able to give him a confidence boost, if he' be a different person.

We both got up slowly and he just nodded to me as he walked off. Once again I carried on running to my locker but this time I was a bit more cautious. When I got to my locker I quickly entered my code but it was refusing to open.

"Ugh, come on," I said trying to maneuver it open but it seemed to be jammed.

"Still haven't changed your code," Derek stated coming from the left of me and he swiftly opened the door in one slight move. Damn werewolf strength.

"Thanks," I said giving him a quick look.

"So there's this party-," he began saying.

"I know, I've been invited," I said looking for the right book in my locker.

"Look we need to talk about-," he started saying but this time I cut him off.

"About how you and Stefan lied to me?" I said still bitter as I slammed my locker door shut.

"It's more complicated than that," he said seriously, "Look we'll talk to you at the party."

My eyes widened as I turned to look at him.

"You're going?!" I asked shocked. Derek was going to attempt to be social? Something was clearly going on.

"It's for people on the team isn't it?" he asked me giving a slight shrug with his shoulders.

"Well yeah but-," I said now clicking, "Wait, you made the team?"

He looked at me offended and then spun on his heel.

"Of course I made the team," he said smugly as he walked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still don't trust him," Caroline said suspiciously as they walked to class.

"Who? Scott?" Bonnie asked still wondering why Caroline was still going on about this.

"Yes, I'm telling you, he's a murderer," she said convinced she was right.

"Care, he's not a murderer," Elena laughed. There was no way Scott could be a murderer. She knew he was too sweet of a guy, she didn't think he could even hurt a fly.

"I saw what I saw okay?" Caroline said angrily as she stopped walking for dramatic effect.

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other wondering how they were going to change her mind.

"Look," Bonnie said, "Just because you saw something strange does not mean that the person is automatically a murderer," she carried on trying to reason with her.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?" she said shaking her head at her two friends, "I'll prove it to you at the party, you'll see," she said angrily turning around and walking away from them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day seemed to pass by quite quickly and besides the gossip from everyone about making the team, there was no real drama. It almost felt fake. Derek hadn't spoken to me again, Stefan didn't approach me either. The real shock was that other than in the morning, Aiden hadn't even approached me.

Normally I would be happy about this but for some reason I could not let it go. Something had to be going on, why would they optionally all leave me alone?

As I was walking the halls towards my final class, I saw Stiles's father. I noticed he was coming to talk to me.

"Hey Aria," he said as friendly as he could but his eyes were grim.

"Hi Sheriff," I said happily but immediately I felt my stomach drop due to worry.

"I'm going to need you to come down to the station for some questioning if you don't mind," he said sadly.

"Sure," I said as normal as I could but I knew this was about the blood, it had to be. I followed him towards the car and sat in the back. The entire way there, I tried to practise my story or at least what excuse I was going to use. For some reason this time we seemed to get to the station much faster then when I went with Matt. I followed the sheriff through the station and followed him into the interrogation room.

"Someone will be here with you shortly," he said as I took a seat at the table. I noticed he tried to muster a smile but there was some dark undertones in it. He walked out and I knew that at this stage I was probably being watched through the mirrored glass. I did my best to stay as calm as possible. I didn't have to lie, I just had to avoid telling the truth. I just hoped they would not give me a lie detector test or I would be screwed.

After a few minutes of waiting, Liz Forbes walked in.

"Afternoon," she greeted in a friendly voice.

"Afternoon," I replied back to her as she took a seat across the table in front of me.

"Look Aria, I don't want to keep you too long," she said, "So just answer the questions as best as you can and you're free to go, okay?" she said. I felt a bit more at ease after she said that, maybe they had other questions they just wanted to ask me. I nodded indicating I was ready.

"You were here on the night of the animal attack, correct?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied now starting to worry to where this was leading.

"And you were attacked by the animal on that night, correct?" she asked and by now the nerves had come back. This was definitely about the blood but I needed to stay calm.

"Would you say you were bleeding quite a bit?" she asked.

"If I'm being honest, I can't fully remember, it's all a bit of a blur," I began saying, "I know I was in pain at some point and I assumed I was attacked but I don't really remember much of it."

She nodded at me but I could see she was making conclusions in her head.

"Okay look Aria, I need to be honest with you," she said sighing, "There was a lot of blood on that night, and a lot of that blood belonged to you, are you aware of that?"

I shook my head trying to keep my eyes innocent.

"No," I said simply.

"Forensics are saying, that a person who bled that much, well they should be in a very critical condition," she said to me seriously.

"I guess I'm really lucky," I said acting as if I was at a loss of what to say. She was silent for a while but then carried on.

"You say the memory is a bit of a blur, what-," she said but she was cut off by Parrish bringing in two cups of coffee.

"Sorry to disturb you guys," he said setting down the two cups in front of myself and Liz.

"It's fine," Liz said to him but I noticed she had a glint in her eye. I looked to see the coffee and was instantly taken back to a memory.

_"Mom this coffee tastes weird," I told her as I inspected the coffee to see if i could tell what was wrong with it. _

_"That's not for you silly!" she said grabbing the cup out of my hand._

_"What do you mean?" I asked her wondering why she took my mug so roughly._

_"It has vervain and wolfsbane in it," she said as I gave her a strange look._

_"Strong coffee is supposed to mask the smell and taste if you get the balance right," she said to me._

_"Well the balance is clearly wrong," I said playfully to her._

_"Thanks for your input," she said sarcastically._

_"So if the wrong person ingests this?" I asked._

_"It depends what you mean by wrong," she said, "You and I it's fine."_

_"Okay and other people?" I asked._

_"The people it's meant for, It burns their insides like acid," she said simply beginning making another batch._

_"Ahh great," I said sarcastically._

"Aria?" Liz asked me bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, headache," I said simply, "Possibly cause I didn't have my morning coffee today," I lied.

"Well have a sip then," she said all too friendly gesturing to the cup.

"Thanks," I replied and made sure to take two big sips of coffee. I honestly don't think any werewolf or vampire would be stupid to fall for this but all I had to do was prove I wasn't one. I noticed her studying me to see if I show any effects.

"How are you feeling?" she asked slowly.

"Fine," I said as if everything was fine. I watched as she narrowed her eyes at me and nodded her head slowly.

"So, you really can't remember anything from that night?" she persisted but I still shook my head.

"It's like-," I said trying to describe it, "It's like when I try and think of what happened I draw a blank. Like the memory almost doesn't exist," I told her. I noticed recognition flash in her eyes as she nodded. Hopefully she'll think I was compelled.

"Okay thank you," she said as she stood up, "You're free to go."

"Thanks," I said following her lead as I followed her out of the door.

"We'll be in touch," she told me as I nodded. I walked as calmly as I could out of the police station. When I finally reached the exit doors I released a sigh of relief. I lied my way through interrogation and I just had to hope that she thought I was telling the truth.


	30. Chapter 30

I took out my phone and noticed tons of messages. Some from Scott, Stiles and then some from two unknown numbers. I stared at the volume of messages confused until it hit me.

_Crap! I didn't tell them I was coming here!_

I was so busy trying to figure out what to tell the sheriff that it completely slipped my mind. I'm sure Scott and Stiles were worried especially after everything that's been happening. I felt a bit guilty and began to text them.

"I found her," I heard Stefan say relieved from behind me. I turned to look at him confused.

"Who were you speaking to?" I asked him as I narrowed my eyes slightly. I watched as he put his phone in his back pocket.

"Scott," he said simply. Scott and Stefan had exchanged numbers?

"You have Scott's number?" I asked not believing it. Scott made it clear he didn't completely trust Stefan yet he was fine that he was looking for me?

"We were worried about you," he said putting his hands in his pockets , "No one knew where you went. We thought you might have been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" I asked him playfully but his eyes didn't match my tone. He looked very serious about it.

"Who would kidnap me?" I asked him seriously but also intrigued. What did I have that someone would want?

"How did the interview go?" he asked swapping topics.

"You mean interrogation," I corrected him, "It was fine," I said and went back to the kidnapping.

"But who would kidnap me?" I asked again.

"Doesn't matter," he said, "Did you mention-," he said as if it wasn't a big deal.

I cut him off. I was sick of not knowing what was going on.

"It does matter," I told him sternly, "You and Derek still haven't told me what happened," I said irritated.

He sighed and I could see he wanted to tell me but something was telling him not to.

"You say I could have been kidnapped, don't you think I should know who to look out for?" I asked him rhetorically because I knew I was right.

"It's not that simple," he said and I could tell by his anxious expression he was being serious. "We don't know who or _what_ could kidnap you."

"That's all everyone keeps telling me," I said frustrated, "No one is giving me any answers."

"It's like you guys don't even care," I said after a while and I could see, he actually seemed hurt by that.

"Look up your family history," he said after a while, "That's all I can say. It's not my place to tell you."

"Like I care about that," I burst out infuriated.

"Do you have any idea how confusing it is to have memories of a couple of years just return?" I said knowing he did not know the irritation that I felt. It was like having all the pieces to a puzzle but you couldn't put any together.

"In my memories you're my friend, you help me, you care about me," I said honestly, "But now it's like-," I said not knowing what to say.

"It's like all that never existed," I said sadly after a while. He sighed and I could tell it was one of defeat.

"You might want to sit for this," he said gesturing towards the bench closest to us. I took a seat and he slowly took a seat next to me. I could see he was thinking of how to phrase things as he laced his fingers together. I waited patiently and gave him some time.

"I feel this is for your dad to tell you," he said and I could see he wanted to avoid the conversation.

"Well you're old enough to be my father," I paused, "Actually my grandfather."

"Wait, how old are you?" I asked inquisitively. I knew vampires lived long but I haven't actually thought about how long he had been around.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked me.

"200?" I answered facetiously.

"I'm not that old," he said with a smile and I tried to find a memory with his age but I couldn't find one.

"You've never told me you age," I said outloud.

"It's not important," he said smiling, "Plus people say I look good for my age," he said smirking.

"Really?" I said playing around and it was strange but this was feeling familiar. It felt like we were back to normal. I saw him smile but watched it disappear. He knew he had to tell me whether he wanted to or not.

"Your family is cursed Aria," he said grimly. I wasn't as shocked since I had already heard Bonnie say this me. I just didn't know what cursed meant and right now that's what irritated me. If I knew the problem, I could try and look for a solution.

"What do you mean?" I asked hoping he'd explain.

"It's in the bloodline," he said sadly. I thought about my family history and maybe he was right giving me advise to check. I never chose to look at it because I didn't think it was important.

"What's the curse?" I asked him. He hesitated for a while and I could tell he didn't want to tell me.

"You," he said his voice full of sadness.

"What?" I asked not understanding but then I remembered Bonnie mentioning sacrifice. I was sure understanding was starting to show on my face because Stefan stayed silent.

"But doesn't every curse have a cure?" I asked him with a slight bit of hope although I was sure there wasn't any.

"Not this one," he said glumly as he started into the distance. I felt any hope I might have had slip away.

"At least not yet," he added and I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked him not fully understanding.

"What do you think Derek and I have been doing since your memories were blocked?" he asked me and I had no idea what to say. All this time I thought they were being selfish, or not even concerned but I couldn't have been more wrong. All I felt was guilt. Guilt at what I had thought of them and how selfish I must have looked.

"I-," I said still at a loss for words.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him.

"Because you're damn stubborn," I heard Derek say coming to stand in front of me.

"I'm stubborn?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. He was one to talk.

"We thought if you didn't know about it, even if people caught you," Stefan explained, "If they questioned you, you would tell them you don't know."

"Why would people want to catch me?" I asked the question sounding absurd. "Anyway you could have just told me to keep quiet," I said simply.

"Firstly you don't know how to keep quiet," Derek said to me "And what would happen if your were compelled or a witch did a simple truth spell?" Derek asked me amused.

I was about to retaliate when I realised he was right. I guess locking my memories was safer which meant now I was in danger. No wonder they were both so on edge.

"Wait so you guys worked with my dad?" I asked since he also knew about my memories being locked away.

I saw Stefan and Derek look each other.

"Well?" I asked them expecting an answer.

"No, he has no idea. Let's just say we managed to get the idea into Bonnie's grandmother's head and she contacted your father," Stefan said.

"Wait so he has no idea it was you guys that came up with the idea?" I asked them not believing it.

"He'd try to kill us before we could even speak," Derek said and once again I found myself biting my tongue. It was clear my father didn't believe werewolves or vampires were people. If only he knew how wrong he was.

"I'm sorry," I finally said not knowing what else to tell them. I had misjudged them completely.

"There's nothing to be sorry about but you need to listen to us and not be stubborn," Derek said seriously.

"You're not safe," Stefan said echoing Derek's tone.

"I still don't fully understand," I told them and it was true. They told me people would want to kidnap me and that I was a sacrifice but they didn't tell me why.

"I told you it's complicated but at least now you know how serious it is," Stefan said as I nodded. I knew if I was going to find out anything else, I needed to research it on my own and there's only one person I knew that would put the pieces together. He was at school probably trying to impress Caroline or Lydia.

"I should head home," I told them as I stood up.

"Uh, crap," I said sighing remembering my car was still at school. I took my phone out and was going to message Stiles to give me a lift.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"My car is still at school," I said, "I guess you ran here," I said jokingly but I noticed Stefan not denying it.

"Wait are you serious?" I asked him. He ran from school to the police station?

_Vampire attributes._

"I'll take you," Derek said, "I came with my car, I like to keep a low profile," he said smirking at Stefan.

"No you don't, you just like showing off your car," Stefan countered.

I followed Derek to his car and took a seat in the passenger seat. Naturally Derek had a tendency to drive fast and slightly rough but right now I wasn't focused on that. I watched as we passed trees lined on either side of the road.

"So am I going to die?" I asked after a while and it wasn't even sarcastic. The words of what Stefan and Bonnie were finally hitting me. I noticed how severe their words actually were. It wasn't a joke. It was really a matter of life and death. Or in my case it seemed just death.

I could see Derek was caught off guard by my question because he didn't have an immediate reply. I was waiting for him to reply but he just stayed silent.

"I guess that's a yes," I said with a lump in my throat. If Derek didn't believe it then there was no hope for sure.

"I don't want to lie to you," he said honestly and I turned to look at him but he just kept his eyes on the road.

"But I believe there is a way to break the curse," he said truthfully. Immediately my eyes lit up.

"You do?" I asked feeling a bit more assured.

"I do, I just-," he paused, "I don't know if we'll find it," he said bleakly.

"Oh," I said but I knew he could hear the fear in my voice.

"I just-," he said pausing again, "I don't want to give you false hope."

We both stayed silent after that. I understood where he was coming from and I admired that he was honest about it. It didn't make me feel better but I rather know the situation as it is. I was cursed by blood and as it stood there was nothing that could be done. At least not for now.

We arrived at school and of course Derek dropped me by the main entrance. In front of everyone. I'm sure there were rumors starting but I wasn't in the frame of mind to listen to any of them.

"Aria!" I heard Stiles and Scott scream as I got out of the car.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you guys I went to the station," I said apologetically walking up to them.

"We were just worried," Scott said with concern.

"I know," I nodded but they could tell I wasn't my normal self.

"What happened?" Stiles asked, "Cause I'll speak to my dad."

"It's not what happened at the station," I told them. In fact that was so far from my mind.

"Then what is it?" Stiles asked. I used my eyes to hint to them that people are listening. They picked up on it and we walked to a quiet area.

"Well, what is it?" Scott asked but I wasn't too sure how to phrase it. I figured I might as well be honest with them. There was no easy way to say this.

"I'm cursed," I said and I saw Stiles smile.

"Look it's just bad luck, I'm sure the police won't actually arrest you," Stiles said but he stopped joking when he saw the seriousness in my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked not fully understanding.

"My bloodline, apparently we're cursed, we're to be sacrificed," I said and it sounded like some crazy theory we would normally laugh about but we all looked at each other gloomily. I knew they could tell I was being serious and although they didn't say it, I could see the devastation in their eyes.

"Wait," Stiles said after a while and I could tell he had been thinking. Coming up with some sort of plan.

"A curse originates from something, it doesn't just happen and a sacrifice is normally done for a ritual right?" he said to us but we didn't know if that was definitely correct.

"What do you mean?" I asked Stiles thinking he was actually on to something.

"If we found the origin to the curse maybe we could reverse it," he said, "And if we know what ritual is being planned maybe we can stop it from happening."

"That way stopping the sacrifice," Scott said following Stiles's train of thought. I felt a slight bit of hope but it was enough to change my mood.

"Well we better figure it out, I don't know how much time I have," I said.

"Maybe figuring out the ritual and when it takes place will give us a timeline," Stiles said.

"Yeah but where are we going to find out stuff like that?" Scott asked but then I remembered something.

"Our basement, it has tons of family history documents," I said as they nodded.

"Let's go then," Stiles said determined as we nodded.

I was starting to feel a bit optimistic until I saw Aiden looking straight at me from a distance and I knew he had heard everything.


End file.
